


Профессионал

by TaliaNeith, Vitamin_i_ko



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop, Kim Junsu - Fandom, Park Yoochun - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Drama, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, OOC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Slice of Life, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_i_ko/pseuds/Vitamin_i_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ДжунСу - элитный киллер. Его работа требует высокого профессионализма и полной отдачи. Ему доверяют самые сложные задания, где нужно справиться быстро и "чисто".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Двери лифта открываются, и через приоткрытый люк в потолке наблюдаю, как в кабину входит тучный мужчина. Испарина на лысине на макушке блестит мелкими капельками пота, приклеивая к коже пару-тройку волосинок, призванные хоть немного скрыть проплешину.  
  
Едва не морщусь от этой отвратительной картины – мужик потеет, как свинья в помещении с кондиционерами, а что с ним происходит, когда выходит на улицу, даже думать не хотелось. Стоит поближе к дверям, видно не терпится выбраться на знойный воздух, а может где-то глубоко в заплывшем жиром сером веществе верещит не своим голосом интуиция, что его существование вот-вот оборвется.  
  
Тихо убираю съемную панель и шустро бесшумно оказываюсь в кабине. Выдыхаю достаточно громко, чтобы обнаружить свое присутствие. Толстяк вздрагивает и медленно оборачивается. Я нажимаю на кнопку «стоп» и лифт останавливается между этажами. Камера наблюдения отключена. Достаю заточенный как бритва армейский нож с зазубринами на другой стороне и отверстием в виде желобка на его плоской части – даже если лезвие останется в теле, кровь все равно будет вытекать.  
  
Мои губы растягиваются в улыбке, от которой мужчину начинает пробивать крупная дрожь.  Резкий взмах моей руки и лезвие входит между пятым и шестым ребрами. Заказчик пожелал, чтобы он умер от удара ножом в сердце. А желание клиента – закон.  
  
Толстяк всхлипывает. Его костюм приобретает красный оттенок, и грузное тело оседает на пол, заливая его темно алой жидкостью. Все это заняло не более десяти секунд. Еще примерно столько же наблюдаю, как из тучного тела уходит жизнь. Кто-то вызвал лифт и кабинка начала опускаться. Я подпрыгиваю, хватаюсь за край люка и, подтянувшись, выбираюсь из тесного помещения. Убедившись, что жертва испустила последний дух, закрываю люк и с помощью троса по шахте поднимаюсь наверх.  
  
На крыше меня ждет заранее подготовленный парашют. Надеваю его и  прыгаю. Это здание достаточно высоко, чтобы легко перебраться на соседнюю крышу более низкой высотки. Приземлившись, достаю из тайника спортивную сумку и переодеваюсь в деловой костюм. Запихиваю в вещмешок парашют и старую одежду и закидываю на крышу небольшой пристройки. Черную тканевую сумку на поверхности такого же цвета будет тяжело заметить, но пока ее найдут, я буду уже далеко.  
  
Спускаюсь на последний этаж и вызываю лифт. Спокойно выхожу на подземной парковке и уезжаю на оставленной здесь мной вчера машине. Без приключений добираюсь до конспиративной квартиры и сообщаю Дону, что заказ выполнен. Он скупо хвалит за хорошо выполненную работу и говорит, что ждет меня дома.  
  
Дом… этим словом я называю сейчас город, в котором живу – Лос-Анджелес. Билет у меня только на утренний рейс, так что есть время спокойно собрать свои немногочисленные вещи, поспать и уничтожить все свои следы пребывания здесь.  
  
Полеты эконом классом не отличаются комфортом и тишиной. Позади меня закатил истерику ребенок и мать его никак не может успокоить, а рядом сидит весьма общительный француз. Бортпроводницы сбежались с целью помочь родительнице, но у них ничего не получалось. Сосед лепетал что-то по-французски, наверное, комментировал ситуацию с нерадивой мамашей, только я ни слова не понял. Чувствуя, что начинаю раздражаться, достаю из сумки плеер и, включив громкость на максимум, погружаюсь в мир любимой музыки.  
  
Сквозь дремоту чувствую, как кто-то ненавязчиво касается моего плеча. Первый рефлекс – схватить чужую руку и сломать ее – подавляю, вспоминая, что я на самолете и это, скорее всего, стюардесса будит меня. Открываю глаза. Так и есть: мило улыбающаяся симпатичная девушка приносит свои извинения за беспокойство и вежливо просит пристегнуть ремень безопасности, так как сейчас пойдем на посадку.  
  
Я улыбаюсь в ответ и киваю на ее слова, мол, понял, сейчас все сделаю. Девушка проходит дальше по салону и будит задремавших пассажиров. Складываю плеер и убираю в сумку. Выглянув в иллюминатор, наблюдаю знакомый вид города Ангелов с высоты.  
  
Лос-Анджелес встречает меня чистым небом и нещадно палящим солнцем. На выходе из аэропорта меня встречает ДжеДжун. Каштановые волосы, отливающие рыжиной, уложенные в стильную укладку и я даже знаю, сколько времени ушло на этот причесон. Коричневая майка с черным рисунком, синие джинсы, легкие сникерсы, стоит, опершись о капот, слово приехал рисоваться и девочек снимать, а не меня встречать.  
  
ДжеДжун снимает темные солнечные очки и щурится от ярких лучей солнца, смотря на меня с хитринкой во взгляде. Мои губы растягиваются в радостной улыбке, коротко обнимаю друга, и садимся в машину. Внутри, наконец, появляется ощущение, что я дома. ДжеДжун – самый родной человек для меня, он – моя семья.

 

  
  
 Дже всю дорогу до моего дома трещит, не замолкая, я даже умудряюсь вставлять целые слова в короткие паузы его словесного поноса, но желания заткнуть его не возникает. Он единственный человек, которого я могу слушать часами. Его едкие комментарии о работе подопечных заставляют меня смеяться до икоты, и я на  это время забываю, что сутки назад снова убил человека. Его заливистый смех заполняет пространство машины и кажется, что все вокруг стало немного ярче.  
  
Дже сообщает мне последние новости и говорит, что Дон уехал по делам в Вегас и вернется в конце недели, а пока он здесь за старшего. Добираемся до моего дома. Друг тут же, едва переступив порог, делает ревизию моего холодильника. Я знаю, что харчуется он либо у меня, либо в фастфудах, поэтому приходится всегда готовить на двоих.  
  
ДжеДжун уезжает примерно  через час. Он бы и рад побыть со мной, но дела не ждут. Я остаюсь один. Делаю себе кофе и выхожу на террасу, где стоят садовые качели. Здесь я провожу большую часть своего свободного времени. Закрываю на минуту глаза и проваливаюсь в темную тишину, которую может нарушить малейший шорох.  
  
Мы с ДжеДжуном знакомы уже лет пятнадцать и за это время характером он ничуть не изменился. Познакомились мы в детдоме. Я остался сиротой из-за того, что мои родители погибли в аварии, а родителей Дже лишили родительских прав. Они много пили и часто его избивали. Однажды чуть не забили насмерть.  Его спасла соседка: женщина увидела лежащего во дворе едва живого мальчика и известила соответствующие службы.  
  
Детдом для Дже оказался раем по сравнению с родным домом. В отличие от него я не понимал чему здесь радоваться. Ведь я жил в нормальной любящей семье и тогда не знал, что значит быть никому не нужным. Он меня доставал и это жутко бесило. Позже я понял, что именно он меня вытащил из того состояния прострации, в котором я пребывал после похорон родителей.  
  
Когда нам исполнилось пятнадцать – мы сбежали. Некоторое время жили на  улице, перебивались подработками. Потом сняли крохотную комнатку на двоих, накопили денег и уехали заграницу. Сначала в Японию, потом в  Новую Зеландию. Выучив английский язык, приехали в Лос-Анджелес, где и остались.  
  
Как выжить двум парням эмигрантам в чужой стране? Об этом не особо думали. Столкнулись мы с реальностью, когда закончились деньги. Тогда-то и познакомились с Доном – местным криминальным авторитетом. Он предложил работать на него, и мы согласились.  
  
На самом деле Дона звали Пэк ДонгСу, и был он корейцем, выросшем в городе Ангелов. Сын эмигрантов сделал себе неплохую карьеру в криминальном мире. Он взял нас под свое крыло и обучил всему, что знал сам. В ДжеДжуне он отметил прекрасные лидерские способности, а у меня талант к боевым искусствам. Не скажу, что мне это нравилось, но понимая, куда мы пришли, я осознавал, что это необходимость. ДонгСу был беспощадным учителем и хорошим наставником. Он заменил нам родителей, которых мы лишились в детстве; стал нашим старшим братом; нашим другом.  
  
Дон руководит организацией, которая с виду прикрывается деятельностью транспортной кампании, что дает выход практически в любую точку мира. На деле – для прикрытия таких сотрудников как я. Правда, прикрытие это еще зависит от обстоятельств. Если попадешься тихо при выполнении задания, есть шанс, что за тобой пришлют кого-то до того как жестоко убьют. Если в ситуацию включены правоохранительные органы и пресса, тогда шансов практически ноль. Никто не будет рисковать для спасения одного неудачливого киллера, подставляя всю организацию неоправданному риску.  
  
Впервые я убил случайно. Это произошло во время одной из уличных драк. Я не рассчитал силу удара и парень умер. Я сильно испугался и долго сидел в ожидании, что за мной вот-вот приедет полиция. Но никто так и не пришел меня арестовывать. А когда осмелился выйти на улицу, понял, что меня никто не ищет. Из газет я узнал, что виновник пойман.  
  
Осознание безнаказанности пригвоздило меня на месте. В фильмах обычно чувствуют радость и облегчение, а я испугался еще больше, чем во время ожидания наказания. Я долго стоял и смотрел на свои руки. Я видел на них кровь, которую не смогу отмыть. Тогда я впервые задумался о величине влияния Дона, раз он смог «отмазать» меня. Но самое странное – он и словом не обмолвился, словно ничего не случилось, пока я сам его не спросил.  
  
Чувство вины меня не мучило. Я знал, что в той драке умерший парень меня убил бы, если бы я его не опередил. Но в груди поселилось давящее чувство, что это неправильно. Я ступил на скользкую дорожку и поскользнулся в первый раз, но устоял на ногах с помощью Дона. Но что, если в следующий раз он не поддержит?  
  
ДжеДжун всегда был рядом. Мы ни на шаг не отходили друг от друга. Мы понимали, что доверять в полной мере можем только друг другу. Как бы Дон много для нас ни сделал и как бы к нам хорошо ни относился, а все равно до конца ему так и не доверились. То чувство вскоре прошло и я даже начал получать удовольствие от новой работы, которой Дон обучал меня лично. Убийства в моей жизни стали нормой. Именно эта норма меня и пугает сейчас.  
  
Прогуливаясь по городу в выходные дни, я наблюдаю за людьми. И все чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что у меня тоже когда-то была такая ординарная жизнь, любящая меня семья и понимаю, что скучаю. Скучаю по родителям и по беззаботному детству. Если маму и папу уже не вернуть, то я могу хотя бы попытаться снова жить нормальной жизнью: ходить на работу с девяти до шести, найти «своего» человека, с которым захочется прожить остаток своих дней.  
  
Мне еще нет тридцати, но я еще ни разу по-настоящему не влюблялся. Я устал от сумеречного вида моей повседневности, постоянного присутствия смерти и ставшим привычным запахом крови.  
  
Резко подрываюсь от громкого звука мотора мотоцикла и рефлекторно тянусь к оружию. Оглядываюсь вокруг и с удивлением отмечаю, что сейчас утро – уже светло, но солнце еще не показалось из-за горизонта. Выругавшись, очередной раз обещаю себе пристрелить соседа, который любит гонять на байке в такую рань, умудряясь перебудить всю округу.  
  
Неспешно собираюсь и выбираюсь в город. Вы когда-либо встречали призраков? Нет, я имею в виду не всю ту паранормальную лабуду про души умерших людей. Хотя мне хочется верить, что все те, чьи жизни я погубил ради выгоды, как своей, так и чужой, попадают в лучшее место. Правда среди них есть и те, кто такого не заслуживают.  
  
Вы можете идти по улице, и мимо пройдет такой призрак, а вы не догадаетесь. Никогда не поймете, что за человек только что прошел в метре от вас. Вы даже не обратите на него внимания, если «призрак» сам этого не захочет.  
  
Я живу в тени на грани жизни и смерти. Но все же иногда я выбираюсь на люди. Если слишком долго оставаться привидением, это входит в привычку. Моя профессия не позволяет такую роскошь. Для того чтобы хорошо выполнять работу нужно знать людей.  
  
Побродил немного по улицам мегаполиса и зашел в продуктовый супермаркет, недалеко от которого оставил свою машину. Домой возвращаюсь, когда уже стемнело. Закинув продукты в холодильник, сварил кофе и направился в гостиную.  
  
Вибрация телефонного звонка щекочет ягодицу через задний карман узких джинсов. На дисплее высвечивается, что номер засекречен. Но мне не нужно гадать кто это – мой телефон знают от силы десять человек и все они со мной связываются, если нужно выполнить работу быстро и чисто.  
  
 - Сушка! – раздается радостный вопль в трубке. Я даже не успел сказать «алло». – Хватит сохнуть в своей изоляции и вылезай на люди!  
  
\- Мне и так хорошо, - тихо бурчу в ответ.  
  
\- Ну, хоть сходи в город потрахайся с кем-то, а то на тебя жаль смотреть, - никакого ехидства в голосе – он серьезно говорит. Только вот знаю, что сейчас улыбается, гад.  
  
\- Дже, а не пойти бы тебе самому в трехбуквенное эротическое турне? – съязвил я и в трубке раздается звонкий смех.  
  
\- Таких цветастых выражений ни в жизнь не придумаю. Скоро совсем одичаешь и забудешь нормальную речь, - недовольно цыкаю языком. Дже еще с минуту похихикал и резко стал серьезным. Такая смена настроения для него норма, так что мне не привыкать. – Есть работа. Я вечером подъеду и расскажу что да как.  
  
Мы прощаемся, и я кидаю сотовый на мягкий пуф. Вздыхаю и взъерошиваю свои волосы. Пока жду друга, выпиваю кофе и даже успеваю досмотреть по телевизору какой-то фильм.  
  
\- Сушечка! – голос Дже разносится по всему дому, извещая меня, что это он приехал, а не посторонний пробрался внутрь. – Я привез твой любимый кофе!  
  
Знает же засранец, чем меня задобрить. Я фыркаю и улыбаюсь. Плетусь на кухню специально медленно, зная, что Дже ненавидит ждать. Застываю на пороге, внимательно рассматривая друга. Смотрит на меня из-подо лба недовольным взглядом, но замечаю в уголках его губ притаившуюся улыбку. Если бы я не знал Дже так хорошо, то подумал бы, что он действительно зол.  
  
Отмечаю, что друг успел переодеться в другие майку и джинсы – это его любимая одежда в эту пору года. На шее массивная цепь, кольцо-печать на правой руке, браслет на левой и по три прокола в каждом ухе. Практически вся спина изрисована татуировками. Этот парень фанат боли – он ловит от нее больший кайф, чем от секса. А если все это идет в одном пакете услуг, то готов кончить только от одной мысли. Но еще больше Дже любит причинять боль другим.  
  
Однажды Дон ему доверил допросить пойманного крота и Дже издевался над ним, получая такое удовольствие, что даже мне стало тошно и страшно. Я всегда знал, что он извращенец, которых еще поискать, но видеть это воочию – совсем другое дело.  
  
Никогда не осуждал друга за его пристрастия – сам недалеко ушел. Мало кто станет убивать за деньги с таким самозабвением как я. Будучи перфекционистом, я продумывал каждую мелочь. Это не раз спасло мне жизнь.  
  
\- Наконец-то! – друг не выдерживает, и губы растягиваются в улыбке. – Мальчики или девочки?  
  
\- Опять двадцать пять, - закатываю глаза и беру свой кофе. – Не вижу особой разницы.  
  
ДжеДжун театрально давится воздухом и в немом изумлении смотрит на меня. Я тоже хорошо умею играть, но делаю это редко, так что Дже не может понять, серьезно ли я сейчас говорю. Я спал как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами, но с первыми мне понравилось больше. Поэтому предпочтение я отдаю именно представителям своего пола.  
  
\- Ты пришел налаживать мою половую жизнь или о деле поговорить?  - перевожу разговор на другую тему, пока Дже не надумал потащить меня на очередную тусовку.  
  
ДжеДжун вздыхает и отставляет свой кофе. Достает бумажный конверт и кладет на середину стола. Я беру его в руки, вскрываю и извлекаю четыре фотографии. На обороте каждой из них написаны анкетные данные жертвы и пожелания заказчика, как этот человек должен умереть. Если таковых нет, то способ убийства остается на мое усмотрение.  
  
\- Китайская мафия связалась с Доном. Они наслышаны о тебе и хотят нанять именно знаменитого Шиа, - заговорил Дже и тихо добавил: –  ДжунСу, последняя фотография – политический заказ.  
  
Я закусил губу. Это плохо. Когда убираешь политика, всегда выливается куча дерьма и поднимается много шума. Скрыться практически невозможно, так как все местные правоохранительные органы начинают усердно работать и перекрывают все пути к отступлению. Браться за это задание или нет, решать мне. Потому что если я попадусь, мне никто не поможет – здесь не спасут никакие связи.  
  
Сумму за него обещают внушительную. Если справлюсь, хватит на безбедную тихую жизнь. Возможно это шанс, который я ждал. Уже некоторое время я подумываю уйти из этого бизнеса.  Я чувствую, что пора остановится.  
  
\- Я возьмусь, при условии, что это будет моим последним заданием.  
  
Вкладываю фото назад в конверт. ДжеДжун уставился на меня с неподдельным удивлением в глазах. Даже рот открыл на мое неожиданное заявление.  
  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь уйти? – киваю в ответ, не отводя взгляда. – Я тоже. Но Дон нас просто так не отпустит, ты знаешь.  
  
\- Знаю. Поэтому нам нужно подготовиться. Я выполню заказ китайцев, а ты подготовишь все здесь.  
  
\- Хорошо. Связь через наши каналы.  
  
Дже согласно кивает, и мы пожимаем руки в нашем фирменном жесте, придуманном еще во времена детдома. Друг уходит, а я начинаю готовиться к заданию. Четыре убийства – два из них должны выглядеть как несчастные случаи, одно должно быть показательным — на публику, и последнее на мое усмотрение. Это хорошо – политик умрет так, как нужно мне.  
  
На подготовку ушло несколько дней. Все четверо, изображенные на фотографиях живут в Сеуле. Через интернет я снял жилье, решив, что образ простого туриста подойдет лучше всего. Всем необходимым для выполнения заказа меня обеспечат на месте.  
  
Как только поддельные документы оказываются у меня на руках, заказываю билет до столицы Республики Корея.  
  
Инчхон встречает такой же удушающей жарой, как и в ЛА. Ярко светящий диск на небе беспощадно жарит землю. Едва вышел из аэропорта, а уже захотелось выпить кофе со льдом. Причмокнул от предвкушения, натянул солнечные очки и направился к стоянке такси. Уже через три часа я распаковывал вещи в съемной квартире. Пожилой мужчина, владелец жилплощади, оказался очень приятным и тактичным. Самое главное – не задавал лишних вопросов.

 

  
Когда дневное светило скрывается за горизонтом, решаю прогуляться по городу. Это мой первый визит в Сеул за долгое время. Да и каким был тогда город, я едва помню, но он очень изменился. Вечерний мегаполис поражает своей пёстротой. Огни столицы освещают улицы не хуже солнца днем. В таком городе я всегда как рыба в воде. Легко понять есть ли слежка и еще проще скрыться.  
  
Безразлично осматриваю все вокруг, автоматически запоминая расположение зданий и пересечения улиц. В зеркальных окнах офисных высоток мелькает мое расплывчатое отображение. Пестрая тонкая рубашка и легкие шорты совсем не спасают от жары. Хоть солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом, в городе по-прежнему было душно. Нагретый за целый день асфальт сейчас щедро отдавал тепло назад, что чувствовалось через подошву сланцев, создавая мнимое впечатление, что обувь плавится.  
  
Так хочется кофе, что готов убить за дозу вкуснейшего кофеина. Я побродил еще немного по улицам, выбирая в какое заведение зайти. Название Coffee House звучало обнадеживающе и внутри все выглядело таким сияющим и уютным. Я зашел и быстро осмотрелся, сразу отмечая, где запасной выход, сколько людей в помещении и чем они все занимаются. На меня никто не обратил внимания, кроме парня, стоявшего за стойкой и делающего фрапе.  
  
Просторное помещение в коричневых тонах, ненавязчивая музыка на фоне и место у окна свободно. Присаживаюсь за выбранный столик. Милая девушка-официантка тут же подает мне меню. Делаю заказ и на мгновение отвлекаюсь на пару за столиком в углу, громко рассмеявшиеся, но тут же стыдливо притихшие, поймав на себе интересующиеся взгляды посетителей.  
  
Едва дергаю уголками губ в подобии улыбки. Приносят мой заказ, и я неспешно делаю глоток прохладной жидкости. В такую жару кофе со льдом - лучший напиток. С интересом наблюдаю за посетителями, но мой взгляд постоянно возвращается на кофевара. Оценивающе пробегаю взглядом по его фигуре, когда он на минуту вышел из-за прилавка. Одного со мной роста, черные, коротко остриженные волосы. Белая рубашка, как и темно синие джинсовые шорты сидели на нем идеально, подчеркивая широкие плечи и симпатичную попку. Пах прикрывал фирменный передник кофейни. А жаль. Я вздохнул и улыбнулся мысли, как опошлился рядом с ДжеДжуном.  
  
Двери тихо открылись, и в кафе вошла женщина средних лет. Гордая осанка, плавная походка, снисходительный взгляд - сразу видно, она из высшего сословия. Женщина подходит к прилавку. Высокий брюнет лучезарно улыбается, а глаза начинают светиться искорками счастья.  
  
На мгновение внутри что-то встрепенулось, замерло и резко отпустило. На этот короткий миг мне захотелось, чтобы этот притягательный незнакомец посмотрел таким взглядом на меня.  
  
Неспешно отпиваю кофе и наблюдаю, как взгляд брюнета тухнет. Женщина ему что-то тихо говорит, он неопределенно поводит плечами и виновато опускает голову. Дамочка резко разворачивается и уходит. Брюнет провожает ее грустным виноватым взглядом. Когда двери закрываются за незнакомкой с той стороны, парень рассеянно скользит взглядом по помещению.  
  
У него красивые глаза. Это я осознал, когда наши взгляды встретились. Я не понял как выпал из реальности, как попал под гипноз этих выразительных глаз. Внутри что-то всколыхнулось, посылая приятные импульсы по всему телу. Ощущение, что встретил старого знакомого, но я точно знал, что вижу его впервые.  
  
Парень разорвал зрительный контакт, когда к прилавку подошла одна из официанток. Окружающий мир обрушился на меня тонной звуков и ощущений. Залпом допиваю кофе, оставляю деньги на столе и быстро выхожу из прохладного благодаря кондиционерам помещения в духоту вечернего города.


	2. Chapter 2

Волнение внутри улеглось лишь через несколько кварталов быстрой ходьбы. Я остановился на перекрестке и уставился в пространство перед собой, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Захотелось, чтобы кто-то окатил ледяной водой, но вокруг нет ничего с температурой ниже тридцати пяти градусов.

Что произошло в кафе? И самое главное: почему я сбежал? Я никогда не убегал от чего-либо, просто потому что давно перестал бояться по мелочам. Но этот парень меня напугал до дрожи в коленках. Всего на одну минуту он смог подчинить себе мою волю и сознание. Ему удалось взять верх надо мной с первого взгляда. Это пугает и манит еще больше.

Закрываю глаза и делаю глубокий вдох. Кто-то толкнул меня в плечо, и я чуть пошатнулся. Поворачиваю голову в сторону неуклюжего прохожего, который оказался хамом, поскольку даже не обернулся, продолжая идти дальше. Но потом вспоминаю, что это обычное поведение типичного корейца на улице. Пренебрежительно фыркаю и медленно иду домой. По дороге захожу в магазин покупаю кофе и турку. Парень-продавец перемолол ароматные зерна и ссыпал их в фирменный пакетик.

Переступив порог квартиры, оставляю кофе на кухне и плетусь в спальню к чемодану. Достаю конверт и заданиями и выбираю, кто умрет первым. Подумав немного, решил, что этот список будет открывать показное убийство. Читаю на обороте анкетные данные.

Имя: О НамГи, тридцать шесть лет. Женат, есть дочь. Президент крупной фирмы. Способ убийства не имеет значение, но его смерть должны лицезреть многие - он должен умереть в назидание другим, чтобы задумались прежде чем соваться куда их не просят и где их совсем не ждут.

Включил ноут и набрал имя в поисковой строке. Его предприятие в последнее время активно осваивает китайский рынок. Видно, по-хорошему этот О НамГи не захотел отступить, чем навлек меня на свою голову. Зашел на сайт компании: на главной странице фото всей руководящей верхушки фирмы. Как удобно.

И главная новость во всех поисковиках — дочь О выходит замуж. Брак по договоренности. Слияние корпораций часто скрепляют свадьбой детей — так надежнее. Они словно современные монархи нашего времени. Пока молоды и свободны, могут делать все, что хотят, но создать семью обязаны с тем, на кого укажут родители. Золотая клетка всех отпрысков богатых родителей.

Отсылаю фотографии информаторам. Пока жду ответа, решил сварить себе кофе. Уже через несколько минут по квартире разносится аромат напитка, от которого у меня текут слюнки. Он еще не закипел, только пена начала подниматься, а я уже облизываюсь. Как жаль, что варить кофе на большом огне сродни кощунству, поэтому приходится ждать.

Вернувшись в комнату с горячей вкусно пахнущей чашкой, замечаю мелькающее окно сообщения в углу экрана ноута. Ставлю кофе на стол рядом с компьютером и открываю послание. По мере прочтения информации мои губы все больше растягивались в широкую улыбку. Здесь был целый букет: финансовые махинации, шантаж и вымогательство, уклонение от уплаты налогов и, по слухам, похищение и убийство.

Такую сволочь можно убить без сожалений. Фотография О НамГи отправляется в центр пустой стены. Ну что ж, придется ему умереть на свадьбе дочери. Жаль, конечно, портить девочке праздник, но работа есть работа.

Потягивая кофе, внимательно читаю информацию на семью О. У младшего брата есть невеста. Встречаются они уже давно, и даже состоялась официальная помолвка. Наши ищейки прислали несколько их совместных фотографий.

В другой папке были фото моего смертника. О НамГи с женой, дочерью и… любовницей. А вот личность третьей лишней в этой семейной паре весьма занимательная — невеста младшего О. Он везде успевает. В некотором смысле он даже молодец, что до сих пор не попался ни брату, ни жене. Любит играть с огнем. Доигрался.

Я глянул на часы - уже давно ночь. Уснул я не сразу. А когда мне все же удалось погрузиться в зыбкое царство снов, то видел лишь глаза неземной красоты с грустным взглядом. Мне безумно хотелось зажечь эти очи искоркой настоящего счастья и безудержной радости, увидеть их затуманенными желанием, слегка прикрытыми с подрагивающими от наслаждения ресницами.

Эти полные печали глаза смогли заглянуть в самую глубину моей души, рассеивая мрак. Ощущение непривычное и пугающее. До сих пор так близко я подпустил только Дже — он знает меня вдоль и поперек. Но я его знаю большую часть своей, а здесь…

Я даже не знаю имени этого парня, а он уже имеет на меня огромное влияние. Меня мало что может выбить из колеи, но этому притягательному незнакомцу стоило только раз на меня посмотреть, и я в панике сбежал. Что это? Любовь с первого взгляда? Я никогда в нее не верил.

Открываю глаза и резко выдыхаю. Я подремал чуть больше часа, но погрузится в глубокий сон мне так и не удалось. И почему этот парень занимает все мои мысли? Он словно наваждение – от него не избавится.

Покрутившись еще около часа, я понял, что не смогу уснуть. Подумав немного, решил поработать. Для начала надо план здания, где будет проходить мероприятие. Свадьба — событие всегда людное, поэтому охраны будет больше. Чтобы спокойно подойти к НамГи, придется прикинуться официантом. Банально, но только так я не вызову подозрений у телохранителей.

Особняк находится за чертой города. На такую площадь потребуется около сотни людей. Плюс обслуживающий персонал. Всех будут тщательно проверять. Распечатываю карту местности и отмечаю несколько мест, где можно спрятать мотоцикл. Днем нужно будет туда наведаться, сделать для точности фотографии.

Изучая стену, обвешанную фотографиями и схемами, мой желудок отчаянно попросил еды и грозил вот-вот разболеться из-за того, что я целый день пил только один кофе. Поел я в милом кафе, которое посоветовал мне владелец квартиры. А после отправился в примеченную кофейню.

Coffee House как и вчера выглядело уютно. Занимаю тот же столик у окна и делаю заказ. Красавец-бариста неизменно хлопочет над заказами для клиентов. Все так же не могу побороть тягу наблюдать за ним во время работы. Пытаюсь узреть бейдж, но его нет. Забыл надеть? Отворачиваюсь к окну и в полуотражении стекла наблюдаю, как он покусывает нижнюю губу, когда сосредоточенно оточенными движениями выводит узоры на напитках. Мне он нарисовал улитку с большими глазами. Меня это улыбнуло. Это выглядело мило, хоть я и понимал, что делается это для каждого клиента. Но для всех рисунки разные. Это заставляет чувствовать себя особенным здесь.

На вкус этот шедевр кофейного искусства оказался не менее вкусным, чем красота оформления. Я даже блаженно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом напитка. Поймал себя на мысли, что на это время совсем забыл о работе. Я словно впервые за долгое время очутился дома — в месте, где всегда тепло и комфортно, где чувствуешь себя как в настоящей крепости в безопасности от всех бед.

Перед тем как сделать еще один заказ, решил сходить в уборную. Покрасовался там перед зеркалом, проверил все ли в порядке с внешним видом и вернулся в зал. Я почти дошел до своего столика, как на меня налетела официантка. Только что приготовленный кофе с красивыми абстрактными рисунками на воздушной пене оказался почти весь на мне, а чашки на полу в виде острых кусков стекляшек.

Я развел руки в сторону, оглядывая себя, и досадливо цокнул языком. Но все же обрадовался, что кофе не был горячим. Девушка вскликнула, начала сбивчиво извиняться и, выхватив аккуратно заправленное за пояс полотенце, принялась меня вытирать. Черт. Это были мои любимые брюки. Теперь придется их выбросить.

Все посетители заведения сейчас наблюдали сцену со мной в главной роли. Ощущение надо сказать необычное. Я не привык находиться в центре внимания — всегда всем управляю из-за кулис.

— ИнДжу, что с тобой случилось? — красавчик в мгновение ока оказался рядом с нами. Он оглядел масштабы катастрофы и нахмурился.

— Я… не знаю… Простите, — почти шепотом заикаясь сказала официантка и принялась собирать осколки посуды на поднос. Я принял полотенце из рук баристы и вытер остатки кофе со своей кожи. Ох, вблизи он еще более магнетичный. — Я… я могу все возместить.

Актриса из девушки никудышная — все старается не расплыться в улыбке, что вывернула на меня кофе, и я теперь стою весь сладкий, мокрый и липкий. Черт, пошлые мыслишки так и лезут в голову. А вот одежда моя будет ей дорого стоить. Шмотки то брендовые и простой официантке не по карману. Но я даже готов простить ее — она избавила меня от лишних действий, которые я продумывал для знакомства.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся я. — Это всего лишь тряпки.

Брюнет вздохнул, коротко погладил подбородок.

— Убери здесь все и пусть ЁнМин приготовит новые порции, — так спокойно дал распоряжения девушке. Он тут главный, что ли? И обратился ко мне: — Пойдемте со мной.

Интересно, что он собирается делать? Любопытно посмотреть, как будет разруливать ситуацию, пусть даже я и скандал не собирался закатывать. Я уже получил достаточно внимания здесь, поэтому просто молча киваю и следую за баристой в подсобные помещения. Тем более это шанс с ним познакомиться и упускать его не собираюсь.

Проходим через двустворчатые маятниковые двери и попадаем в хорошо освещенный коридор. Напротив еще одни такие же — ведут на кухню. Справа — черный ход. Поворачиваем налево, проходим мимо нескольких закрытых дверей из темного дерева. Парень останавливается у самой дальней и, открыв ее, жестом пригласил меня войти первым.

Помещение оказалось кабинетом. Комната была небольшой, обставлена просто и со вкусом. Слева на светлой стене висела черно-белая картина, рядом стояло два невысоких темно-серых шкафа. Напротив располагался такого же оттенка серого стол и по обе стороны от него три стула. Напротив — окно, возле которого стоял небольшой столик с пышным вазоном из больших листьев.

Хм. Это интересно. Парню явно нравится его нынешнее положение и статус, но старается не выделяться из общей массы — создает комфорт там, где он сейчас. И надо сказать — ему это неплохо удается. Так же в глаза бросилось отсутствие дивана. Обычно начальники стараются втиснуть в свой личный кабинет хоть маленькую кушетку для отдыха, а этот видать трудоголик до мозга костей. Но есть еще один вариант — так же помешанными на работе люди становятся, если их дома никто не ждет и кроме работы им думать просто не о чём или с ее помощью вытесняют нежелательные мысли. В любом случае результат тот же. Какой же твой вариант, красавчик? Хотя, вспоминая грустный взгляд его красивых глаз, предполагаю все же второй.

— Мне очень жаль, что так случилось, — какой у него вид виноватый. Даже в груди защемило. Так и хочется обнять. — ИнДжу обычно более расторопна. Не сердитесь на нее, она хороший работник и такое за ней я наблюдаю впервые…

Нет, он все-таки странный. Любой другой на его месте уже отругал бы девушку и пригрозил увольнением нерасторопной официантке, а он ее защищает. Они близки?

— Все в порядке, — перебиваю я. — Это с каждым может случиться.

Брюнет заметно расслабляется, видя, что я не собираюсь закатывать скандал и требовать увольнения девушки. Я просто хочу сейчас вылезти из мокрых липких шмоток, и еще было бы неплохо приять душ. Но о последнем пока придется помечтать.

— Спасибо за понимание. Я могу вам предложить переодеться, правда только в форму работников кофейни… — замолкает на полуслове, явно раздумывая над вариантами.

— Это все же лучше, чем ходить в таком виде.

 

 

 

Мои губы растягиваются в улыбке, и парень расслабляется окончательно, видя, что я совсем не злюсь. Помявшись с минуту, он просит подождать меня здесь и исчезает на несколько минут. За это время успеваю рассмотреть детали интерьера. Смотрю на пустой стол несколько долгих минут, пытаясь понять чего же не хватает, кроме отсутствия обычных канцелярских вещей. Снова внимательно обвожу взглядом комнату. Нет личных вещей, каких-то милых безделушек, которые делают рабочее место более уютным. Даже фотографий нет. Мой взгляд возвращается на стол. Таблички с именем и должности нет. Как и бейджа, который я весь вечер пытался увидеть на его груди. Отсутствие таблички меня озадачило.

Красавчик возвращается со сменой одеждой и двумя небольшими полотенцами, одно из которых влажное. Оставляет все это на стуле, а смоченную в теплой воде махровую ткань вешает на спинку второго.

— Конечно не душ, но все же лучше, чем быть липким.

Боже! Как он улыбается! Кажется, что сейчас не закат на небосклоне в восход. А эта ямочка на левой щеке — не могу от нее взгляд оторвать.

— Тогда я пойду, а вы приводите себя в порядок, — какой смущенный, так и хочется что-то сказать или сделать, чтобы он еще больше смутился.

— Ага, — выдаю весьма интеллектуальный ответ и провожаю парня взглядом, пока за ним не закрывается дверь.

Вздохнув, поразился тому факту, что последние минуты две, оказывается, я не дышал и принялся стягивать с себя испорченные вещи. Приведя себя в порядок и надев чистую одежду, мысленно попрощался с бывшими любимыми брюками, с минуту оплакивал их, а потом решил, что нужно будет заказать такие же — в них моя попа смотрится просто шикарно.

Вышел в коридор и направился на поиски мусорного контейнера, поскольку ведро в кабинете для канцелярского мусора было мало, чтобы уместить одежду. Дошел до дверей, ведущих на кухню, и хотел уже войти, но передумал. Прямо за ними громко шептались.

— … сделала? Кто тебя просил? — недовольно прошипел бариста. — Твое счастье, что он не злится!

— Ючони, хватит бузить, — а эта ИнДжу весьма довольна собой. — Я же вижу, как ты со вчерашнего дня слюни на него пускаешь. Он тебе понравился, но познакомиться с ним ты не спешишь. Я не заставляю тебя с ним отношения заводить, но сходить то на пару свиданий можно же? И вообще, когда у тебя в последний раз был секс?

— ИнДжу! — почти закричал парень.

— Нуна. Я тебе Н.У.Н.А и ты сейчас вернешься в свой кабинет и пригласишь этого шикарного мужчину на свидание, — послышалось недовольное шипение. А ей палец в рот не клади. — И не шипи на меня. Я не хочу наблюдать, как через пару лет ты возьмешься разводить котов как престарелая бабка.

— Хватит меня поучать! Здесь я твой начальник и веди…

Я едва не прыснул. Поспешил вернуться в кабинет, пока кто-то не застал меня подслушивающим у двери. Значит его зовут Ючон. Произношу имя вслух, пробуя на звучание. Мои губы растягиваются в улыбке. Мне нравится — красивое.

Вчера я зашел в эту кофейню случайно, но сегодня я пришел специально, чтобы увидеть его. Из-за Ючона я испытываю такие необычные для меня чувства. Смотря на него, я кайф ловлю только от того, что мы находимся в одном помещении. Такого волнения я не испытывал прежде. Это приятное ощущение и, надеюсь, я смогу его продлить на более долгое время.

В двери постучались. Я моментально вернулся из грез в реальный мир.

— Вы уже переоделись? — спросил Ючон. — Я вхожу.

В руках парень держал поднос с двумя чашками кофе. Из одной из них выглядывал белый кот с коричневым бантом на ушке, передними лапами он упирался в края чашки. Вторая порция напитка была простым черным кофе.

— Я рад, что угадал с размером, — говорит и ставит чашки на стол. Поднос отставляет в сторону и присаживается на стул. — Но все же, мне хотелось бы загладить вину перед вами.

Я присаживаюсь на второй стул. Ючон пододвигает кофе с котом ко мне, а сам отпивает со второй чашки. Я внимательно наблюдаю за всеми его движениями, очень стараясь не пялиться слишком откровенно. И, либо у меня это хорошо получается, либо он ничего не замечает или делает вид.

— Вообще-то есть кое-что, что вы можете сделать, — беру чашку в руки и слизываю пену в форме кота, оставляя одни лапки. Ючон напрягается.

— И что же?

Дожидаюсь, пока он делает глоток, подаюсь ближе к нему и выдаю:

— Сходить со мной на свидание.

Реакция незамедлительная. Ючон замер с чашкой у рта как раз в тот момент, когда делал глоток. Внимательно смотрит на меня, глотает жидкость, отстраняет чашку от рта. С минуту смотрит на меня изучающим взглядом, под которым я чувствую себя как под сканером.

— Я не хожу на свидания с незнакомцами.

О нет, милый, я отказа не приму.

— Меня зовут ДжунСу, — не раздумывая называю свое настоящее имя. А ведь я его совсем, по сути, не знаю, и это может мне дорого стоить. Но он мне нравится настолько, что я готов рискнуть. — Ким ДжунСу. И я приму только положительный ответ.

Улыбаюсь, глядя Ючону в глаза. Он на мгновение теряется, с минуту раздумывает, поглаживая пальцами бока чашки.

— Пак Ючон, — выдает парень после паузы, которая показалась мне как минимум часом. Впечатляюще: чувство времени меня раньше не подводило так ощутимо.

Чувства радости и предвкушения переполняют меня. Кажется, что я вот-вот воспарю над полом. Даже запеть захотелось, хотя я никогда не пел и люто ненавижу караоке.

— Вы закрываетесь в девять? — утвердительный кивок. — Завтра я буду в это время.

— Завтра? — я сильно напираю, да? Ючон явно растерялся. Как бы не придумал еще одну причину для отказа.

— Ох, прости мое нетерпение. Ты занят в это время?

— Нет. То есть, да, — с минуту помявшись, он все же выдает, кажется, окончательный вариант ответа. — Я свободен.

Не могу удержаться. Костяшками пальцев легко прикасаюсь к его щеке. Ючон вздрагивает от неожиданности, но не отстраняется. Меня это радует несказанно.

— Ты такой милый, что я пошел бы на свидание с тобой прямо сейчас, — доверительно сообщаю ему. — И твой кофе просто волшебный.

Я снова смотрю Ючону в глаза и тону в омутах цвета крепкого кофе. Я выходил из кофейни с широкой улыбкой на лице. Я настолько счастлив сейчас, что даже не хочется думать о работе. Завтра осмотрю местность, прилегающую к особняку, и спрячу байк, а после пойду на свидание с этим неземным парнем.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром первым делом купил все необходимое для свидания. На другом конце района, где снимаю квартиру, я заприметил парк. Народа там немного, но территория ухоженная. Выбрал самую уютную, на мой взгляд, лужайку, огороженную от тропинок невысокими кустами. Деревья закрывали обзор на улицы города, создавая иллюзию изоляции, а со стороны аллеи фонари должны давать достаточно освещения, чтобы создать романтический настрой. Вечером, когда начнет темнеть здесь, должно быть, волшебно. 

По дроге на квартиру купил некоторые ингредиенты для приготовления кофе и заказал десерт, который планировал забрать на обратном пути в город. Вернувшись домой, наполнил форму для льда и запихнул в морозильную камеру. Забронировал ресторанчик с западной кухней недалеко от парка. Да-да, целый ресторан. Я предложил такие деньги, что администратор не смог отказаться. Зато нам с Ючоном никто не помешает.

После приступил к работе. Я внимательно изучил спутниковую карту. Дорога до особняка шла через лес и была извилистой. С одной стороны это хорошо — будет тормозить преследователей. Но это так же будет замедлять и меня. К особняку так же вела другая дорога — грунтовая. Ее едва можно было различить, но при большом увеличении можно заметить светло-коричневую змейку, один конец которой прячется под кронами деревьев.

Я давно не гонял на байке на горных трассах, поэтому для начала надо проверить свои рефлексы на такой дороге. В моем распоряжении целый день, а вечером отправлюсь на место. Арендовал байк, купил необходимое снаряжение, упаковал все в багажник и поехал знакомиться с местностью.

Я катался целый день, запоминая каждую тропинку этого района, фотографируя и время от времени делая пометки на карте, если она не соответствовала реальности. Остановившись поесть в маленьком кафе, я познакомился с его владелицей. Пока ел, внимательно и даже с долей сочувствия выслушал ее жалобы на свою жизнь, но почти час мучений для моих ушей, обаятельная улыбка, парочка комплиментов и я знаю короткую безопасную тропинку через полосу леса, отделявшую особняк от шоссе. О ней знают только местные, и теперь я.

В город я вернулся, когда ярко желтый диск, безжалостно палящий целый день, начал склоняться к горизонту. Съемное жилье встретило меня как всегда гробовой тишиной. Сварил кофе и залил им корицу. Оставил напиток остывать, а сам поплелся в душ смывать с себя пыль проселочной дороги. За то время, что я собирался, кофе полностью остыл. Вынул палочки корицы и перелил темно-коричневую жидкость в термос, который вмещал в себя около шести порций. Добавил туда щепотку гвоздики и плотно закрыл крышку. 

Я взял контейнер-холодильник, положил в него лед и сливки. В небольшую сумку упаковал все необходимое для пикника. Проверив, ничего ли не забыл, рывком застегнул «молнию» сумки. Уже почти на выходе меня застал телефонный звонок — этот номер знает только ДжеДжун.

— Сушечка, — ехидно протянул знакомый голос. И чего тебе не спиться в такую рань-то? — Не сопи, я знаю, ты скучаешь по мне.

— Тебя комары еще не забодали? — фыркаю я и улыбаюсь. Он прав — я скучаю по нему.

— Хоботки еще не доросли, — в трубке раздается звонкий смех. — Как работа?

— Разузнай для меня про политический заказ. Чем больше думаю о нем, тем больше нахожу причин не выполнять его.

— Хорошо. Пришлю материалы как обычно. Я подготовил документы, — уже тише заговорил Дже. — Место встречи пока пробиваю. Как только получаем деньги за этот заказ, сваливаем. 

— Хорошо. И Дже, поосторожней там. Хорошо?

— Что с тобой? Раньше ты не разводил телячьих нежностей, — удивился друг. И тут же невпопад добавил: — Не уж-то влюбился? 

И в самое яблочко. Дже слишком хорошо меня знает. В такие моменты это даже пугает. Он словно свободно может читать мои мысли, видеть мои чувства, даже когда я остаюсь холоден как статуя. Хорошо иметь такого друга, но иногда хочется его убить. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно. ДжеДжун иногда переступает черту, за которую я никого не пускаю. Он об этом может и не знает, но это не уменьшает мой дискомфорт.

— Ты что действительно познакомился с кем-то? — ошарашено переспрашивает Дже. 

М-да, я промедлил с ответом, а он уже все додумал и самое главное — все верно. Я обречено вздохнул — никакой приватности даже на другом конце света.

— Дже, иди бодаться с тараканами! Я опаздываю на свидание, — быстро выпаливаю я и, не слушая громких возмущений друга, скидываю звонок.

Позже Дже мне мозги вынесет, выпытывая все про Ючона, но я точно знаю, что сейчас он радуется, что кто-то смог меня заинтересовать. Работа киллером убивает весь романтизм, а объект твоего внимания превращается в слабость, которую людям моей профессии иметь нельзя.

Ючон… Я сделаю все, чтобы он не узнал о существовании такой грязной стороны моей жизни. Если раньше уйти меня побудила просто банальная усталость от ненужных мне разборок глав криминального и политического мира, то сейчас я приложу все усилия, чтобы покончить с этой жизнью. Я уйду, даже если придется перебить всех в организации. Даже если придется умереть самому.

Припарковался я возле входа в парк, что был недалеко от примеченной мной лужайки. Надежно спрятал вещи по отдельности в разных местах недалеко друг от друга. Убедился, что случайный прохожий ничего не найдет и поехал в кофейню.

Подъехал я к Coffee House за полчаса до закрытия. Улыбнулся Ючону, который просиял, увидев меня, и тут же смущенно опустил глаза, доделывая заказ, над которым работал. Присел за столик у окна и тут же возле меня возникла ИнДжу с голливудской улыбкой на лице и чашкой кофе на подносе, которую поставила передо мной на стол.

— Не волнуйся, через десять минут я его выгоню, если надумает тормозить, — заговорщицки подмигнула мне девушка и хитро покосилась за баристу. 

Ючон как раз за нами наблюдал и, заметив лукавый взгляд официантки, обращенный в его сторону, страдальчески закатил глаза. Я хихикнул на такую реакцию брюнета. Они ведут себя как настоящие брат с сестрой. 

— Похоже, Ючону будет дешевле сбежать ко мне, — подвел я итоги ситуации.

ИнДжу сдержала свое слово. Через пять минут, как вывеска на дверях гласила, что заведение закрыто, девушка начала третировать Ючона по полной программе, чтобы тот не волновался — она все закроет, а «начальник может выметаться на свидание». В конечном итоге, он пробурчал в ответ, что еще поквитается с ней за это. Меня же эта ситуация забавляла. И ощущение, что так должно быть приятно грело внутри. Это как в старых черно-белых американских фильмах, когда вся семья героев собирается вместе, чтобы отпраздновать какое-либо событие. Это было так по-домашнему уютно.

Мы вышли на улицу, Ючон опасливо смерил взглядом байк, когда я протянул ему шлем.

— Я никогда не катался на мотоцикле, — признался бариста.

— Не волнуйся, — я подошел почти вплотную. — Я хорошо вожу.

Аккуратно надел на голову парня шлем и застегнул его. Черт! Вот прямо сейчас зацеловал бы его до потери пульса, настолько мило выглядит. Он хоть имеет представление, какой он соблазнительный, когда вот так смущается? Я готов превратиться бесформенную жижу и растечься лужицей у его ног.

Я сел на байк, и подождал, пока Ючон немного неуклюже пристроится сзади. Он боязливо положил свои ладони мне на плечи. Я фыркнул, улыбаясь, и переместил руки парня себе на талию, отчего он вплотную прижался к моей спине.

— Держись крепко, — попросил я, повернув к Ючону голову, отчего его лицо оказалось очень близко. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты упал.

Застегнул свой шлем, завел мотоцикл и вырулил на дорогу. Ехал я не слишком быстро. Торопиться было некуда — мы прекрасно успевали. И раз уж это первая поездка Ючона на байке, хотелось, чтобы он насладился ею, несмотря на то, что сначала смотрел на это средство передвижения настороженно. Пусть в машине ему было бы удобней, но сейчас я чувствую, как он доверительно прижимается ко мне и как сильно обхватил мою талию, боясь упасть. Он доверился мне в такой мелочи и это моя маленькая победа в завоевании его сердца.

Все внутри встрепенулось, и теплая волна разлилась по телу. Сердце начало свой непонятный танец под только ему известный ритм. Грудь начало спирать от напирающих ощущений и чувств. Это было настолько блаженно, что моя фантазия забежала далеко вперед, представляя Ючона голым в моих объятиях, как мои ласки доводят его до потери связи с реальностью, как ему хорошо со мной. Черт, пора пресекать эти фантазии, а то весь вечер буду со стояком мучиться.

До ресторана ехали недолго. Прелесть мотоцикла в том, что свободно можно объехать любою пробку, что я и делал. В ресторане, как и ожидалось, был только обслуживающий персонал. Хостесс смерила Ючона завистливым взглядом. Да, такое не каждой девушке устроят, а тут парень для парня организовал романтический вечер. Я знаю, как в этой стране относятся к геям, но я привык к западным устоям в этом отношении. Ючон же всю жизнь прожил здесь и моя раскрепощенность на публике может его порядком смутить. Надо будет не забывать держать себя в руках.

Пока делали заказ, Ючон все время оглядывался, словно ждал кого-то еще.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался я.

— А где другие посетители? — задумчиво спросил он.

— Ужинают где-то в другом месте, — ответил я, отправляя очередную порцию еды себе в рот. — Я снял весь ресторан.

— Ч-что? — ого, как удивился. Даже столовые приборы едва не выронил из рук. Это настолько поразительно для него?

— Я подумал, что будет лучше, если никто не будет нам мешать, — я отрезал кусочек вкуснятины от своей порции и мокнул в сладкий соус. — Это просто объедение. Попробуй.

Протянул Ючону кусочек на своей вилке. Он посмотрел на угощение, потом на меня, покосился в сторону официанта.

— Забудь о них, — улыбнулся я. Какой все-таки стеснительный. — Просто попробуй.

Ючон наклонился и обхватил вилку губами. Я словно завороженный смотрел, как еда исчезает во рту парня, как кончик вилки медленно выскальзывает из его губ, начинает пережевывать угощение и довольно щурится от приятного вкуса блюда. 

Ловлю себя на том, что улыбаюсь как идиот. Ючон вернулся к своему блюду, а я все продолжаю смотреть на него. Снова выпал из реальности. В этот момент я окончательно осознал, что подвергаю опасности не только себя, но и Ючона. Если про него узнают, меня могут шантажировать, причиняя ему боль. А даже если каким-то чудом не узнают, я все равно буду бояться за него. За столько лет работы в этой сфере я нажил много врагов. Нужно ускорить события и распрощаться с Доном как можно скорее раз и навсегда.

Встряхнул головой, прогоняя невеселые мысли. Это будет потом. А сейчас я буду наслаждаться каждым мгновением с моим красавчиком. Пока витал в своих мыслях, прослушал вопрос Ючона.

— Ты не в Корее живешь, верно? — повторил он вопрос.

— Верно, — подтвердил я и рассказал, что живу в Штатах, но по работе часто разъезжаю по всему миру. А в этот раз оказался в Корее. Врать ужасно не хотелось, поэтому решил говорить максимально правдиво. Но о работе говорить желания совсем не было, поэтому поспешил перевести тему.

К концу ужина Ючон полностью расслабился и даже забыл про посторонних людей в ресторане. Ючон рассказал о себе. Я словно губка впитывал каждое его слово. Вырос он в простой семье. Его отец мелкий предприниматель и дела у него идут довольно хорошо. Новость о том, что его сын гей мужчина принял очень плохо. Вернее сказать не принял вовсе. Мать до сих пор уговаривает вернуться домой и обещает, что как только Ючон согласится, она ему сразу найдет хорошую невесту. Здесь мне припомнилась вчерашняя дама, которая расстроила мое солнышко. Вероятно, это она и была.

Когда ситуация стала совсем невыносимой, Ючон ушел из дома. Отец вслед ему объявил, что может не возвращаться. И он собственно не возвращается уже почти шесть лет. Единственная кто его поддерживает это ИнДжу. Они дружат с детского сада и ходили в одну школу.

Рассказывая о родителях Ючон заметно погрустнел. Я накрыл своей ладонью его руку, и едва не подпрыгнул на стуле, когда он перевернул кисть и сжал пальцы в ответ. Я ничего не сказал, но Ючон без слов все понял.

Краем глаза я уловил движение позади Ючона. Хостесс стояла на пороге в зал и указательным пальцем постукивала по своим наручным часам. И все-таки люди за деньги сделают все, что угодно. В обязанности девушки не входило напоминать мне о времени, но за символичную дополнительную плату она любезно согласилась помочь. Я знал, что потеряю ощущение времени наедине с Ючоном, поэтому заранее попросил напомнить мне, если к этому моменту я все еще буду тонуть в омутах парня, поддаваясь его шарму. Мы здесь порядком засиделись. Пора бы приступать к десерту. Я кивнул хостесс, давая понять, что увидел ее сигнал.

— Как на счет прогуляться? — поинтересовался я, когда выходили из ресторана.

Ючон улыбнулся и кивнул. Мы медленно пошли в сторону парка. Улица мне сейчас напоминала аллею для влюбленных. Время близилось к полуночи, и оживленный всего несколько часов назад проспект почти пуст. Впервые такое наблюдаю в таком огромном мегаполисе. С одной стороны возвышались высотные здания, чередуясь с торговыми центрами, кафе и магазинами, витрины которых отражали очные огни. По другую сторону тротуара ровной линейкой были высажены деревья, заключенные в железобетонную ловушку. Под их кронами на проводе висели разноцветные круглые фонарики, окрашивая обочину дороги разными оттенками розового, синего, желтого и красного. Сам тротуар освещался уличными фонарями. Почти возле каждого стояла лавочка, а на одной из них даже спал какой-то мужчина.

Мы молча шли по вымощенному плиткой тротуару. Следующий квартал был еще более красочный. Аллея светилась разноцветными огнями, выложенных в абстрактный рисунок. Они обвивали уличные столбы, переплетались с ветками деревьев, тянулись вдоль кованного невысокого забора, отгораживающий тротуар от проезжей части. 

Едва ощутимый ветерок, щекоча, чуть касался кожи. Мы шли рядом и просто молчали. В голове творился хаос. Мысли метались, как ужаленные пчелами. Мне потребуется время, чтобы навести порядок в своей голове, да и Ючону, полагаю, тоже. А сейчас просто буду насладиться каждым мгновением, проведенным с ним.

Легкое касание наших пальцев вызвало стаю приятных мурашек, поднимающихся от руки, и разбегающиеся по всему телу. Захотелось встрепенуться, но удерживаю порыв, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Следующее такое касание прошлось по руке разрядом тока. А когда я снова соприкоснулся с пальцами Ючона, то он взял мою руку в свою.

В этот момент я готов был пойти по воздуху. Ощущения настолько сильные, что готов расплакаться как сопливая девчонка. Но вместо этого судорожно вдыхаю и выдыхаю воздух, стараясь дышать ровно, но мои попытки вот-вот с треском провалятся. Замечаю косые взгляды Ючона. От этого молчание становится неловким.

— Знаешь...

— Может...

Мы заговорили одновременно и оба замолчали на полуслове. Мои губы растягиваются в улыбку, и чувствую себя немного глупо. Ючон смущенно опускает глаза и от этого он выглядит еще милее, а на его щеках играет легкий румянец. 

— Ты первый, — быстро выдает Ючон и неуверенно стушевывается от неловкости. Я кивнул.

— С тобой очень уютно, — признаюсь я. Ючон смущенно улыбается, а я чувствую, как начинаю краснеть.

Какого черта? Я не заливался краской смущения с тех пор, как ДжеДжун увлекся своими пошлыми садистскими штучками. И меня пытался приобщить. Но это до сих пор слишком дико для меня. Да и не привык я говорить о своих чувствах вслух. Все всегда держал при себе, лишь изредка вымещая гнев на боксерской груше или пустых банках из-под пива, расстреливая их на заднем дворе из пистолета с глушителем.

Но сейчас я нервничаю так, что начинают дрожать руки. Это обескураживает, выбивает из привычной колеи. Ощущение, словно я раздеваюсь перед огромной толпой людей, но на самом деле — открываюсь всего лишь одному парню, которого впервые увидел вчера. Это пугает. И желание навести про него справки по своим каналам, сдерживает лишь то, что про его существование не должен узнать никто из моего мира. 

Мы вошли в парк и направились вглубь по широкой аллее. Вокруг было ни души и можно было, наконец, не беспокоится о собственной сдержанности на публике. Хоть в чем-то свобода действий.

А еще я ужасно нервничал. Конечно, рискованно угощать кофе баристу, но интересно будет узнать его реакцию. Очень не хотелось оплошать перед Ючоном — моя гордость этого не переживет.

Подойдя к лужайке, я с ветки близрастущего дерева сдернул плед, и, пройдя чуть дальше, расстелил ткань на траве. Ючон остановился на краю полянки, явно не торопясь присоединяться ко мне. Жаль с этого расстояния в полутьме не могу рассмотреть его выражение лица. Ну что же, если ему требуется особое приглашение — я его организую.

Подхожу к нему вплотную и нагибаюсь ближе, шаря рукой в дупле дерева чуть выше моей головы. Я оказываюсь в опасной близости от его губ, которые он в этот момент облизал, а затем выдохнул мне прямо в губы. Нет, милый, целовать я тебя сейчас не буду, хоть сильно хочу.

Наконец, нащупал рукой сумку в стволе дерева и извлек ее из древесного тайника. Я же вроде ее не так далеко запихивал. Ну да ладно, главное достал. Ючон явно не замечает моих манипуляций, не отрываясь от моего взгляда. Едва он подается вперед, я делаю шаг назад, разворачиваюсь и направляюсь к расстеленному пледу. 

Не могу сдержать улыбку. Такого потрясения я еще не видел. Столько растерянности и разочарования, что не состоялось ожидаемое действие с моей стороны. Но, я ведь и не собирался его целовать сейчас. Реакция Ючона меня развеселила. Это помогло немного успокоиться. Ючон еще с минуту постоял и медленно подошел к пледу. Я тем временем принялся за кофе.

Достал два высоких стакана, положил в них лед и залил его темной жидкостью. Добавил сливки и протянул сосуд Ючону, который за это время успел устроиться рядом и внимательно наблюдал за моими действиями.

Первый глоток Ючон, кажется, делал целую вечность. Когда парень расплылся в довольной улыбке, я понял, что угадал. Бариста сделал еще один глоток и довольно причмокнул.

— Тебе ИнДжу сказала?

— Что? — не понял я.

— Что я корицу люблю.

Я прыснул. Официантка и так мне помогла, вывернув на меня кофе. А такие подробности я даже и не подумал выспрашивать. Хотя можно было.

— Такими подробностями ИнДжу со мной не делилась, — решил подыграть и рассмеялся еще пуще, когда Ючон задохнулся от показного возмущения.

— Вот же! И здесь сунула свой носик! — Ючон все продолжал показушно негодовать. А я все смеялся. — С гвоздикой отлично сочетается. Я сейчас экспериментирую с рецептом, добавляя мороженое из ягод.

— Точно! Ягоды! — воскликнул я. 

Совсем забыл про десерт. Я покрутил головой, выискивая место, где оставил сладость и довольно улыбнулся, когда заметил свою метку совсем близко от нашего местоположения. Поднявшись на колени, я ухватил кончик пластикового кулька, в который был завернут лед, и приподнял слой дерна сантиметра три толщиной. Лед подтаял за эти несколько часов, но все же десерт не пострадал.

Когда вернулся на плед, достал ягодный десерт из упаковки, выложил на блюдце и поставил возле брюнета, который с ошарашенным взглядом наблюдал за моими действиями.

— Впервые наблюдаю, как десерт достают из-под земли буквально, — прокомментировал он, а я почувствовал себя чертовски довольным. Я еще ни для кого так не старался.

Ючон попробовал десерт, и, едва сладость оказалась у него во рту, тут же сообщил какой он вкусный. Мы разговаривали обо всем, что могло прийти в голову. Оказывается, Ючон в детстве хотел быть актером, но родители не поддержали рвение сына стать знаменитостью. Так же он признался, что рисует. Прежде чем воплотить рисунки на пене, бариста сначала прорисовывает их на бумаге.

Сколько мы так просидели — без понятия. Разговаривать с ним было так легко и просто. На любые темы. И молчание, которое моментами наступало, когда мы были заняты поглощением десерта, совсем не напрягало. Я заметил, что на его губе осталось немного сладости.

— У тебя вот здесь… — попытался объяснить, где парень запачкался, а сам как завороженный смотрел на каплю крема. Ючон прошелся большим пальцем по губе и вытер остатки десерта.

— Все? — спросил брюнет, вопросительно глядя на меня.

Желание прикоснуться к его устам было столь велико, что сопротивляться уже не было сил.

— Нет, — соврал я, и, подавшись вперед, придвинулся в плотную, прикоснулся к нежной коже, где минуту назад был его палец.

Меня настолько переполнило волнение, что сбилось дыхание. Судорожно втянул воздух в легкие и оторвал взгляд от манящих губ. Омут прекрасных глаз тут же затянул меня в свою глубину. Моя рука, палец которой касался губы Ючона, оказалась на плече, а его лицо настолько близко, что чувствовал жаркое дыхание на своей коже.

Еще через мгновение я почувствовал мягкость желанных губ на своих. Мое сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Оно пустилось в пляс, словно танцевало под быструю мелодию со странным ритмом. Как же хорошо, что сижу, а то ноги бы точно подкосились. Но я все равно вцепился в чужие плечи из-за ощущения падения в бездонную пропасть. Прижимаясь теснее, почувствовал, как быстро бьется сердце Ючона. Или это мое?

Все это время я неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза, улавливая малейшую реакцию и наслаждаясь ей. Глаза Ючона сначала раскрылись чуть шире от неожиданности, а когда его губы шевельнулись в ответе, во взгляде загорелись искорки. Сейчас глаза парня казались совсем черными. Я лизнул его губы, просясь внутрь. Поцелуй углубился. Его губы такие горячие и сладкие на вкус. 

Мы неторопливо ласкали друг друга на глубине. Зрительный контакт в разы усиливает ощущения, заставляя почувствовать все ярче. По телу прошлись мурашки, приятно щекоча и вызывая улыбку. Мои руки скользнули на спину Ючона, и я почувствовал, как он дрожит. От понимания, что причина этой дрожи я, меня накрыла волна экстаза.

— Ты такой… неземной, — признался Ючон, с чмоком оторвавшись от моих губ.

— А ты сладкий, — улыбнулся я. Черт, наверное, сейчас выгляжу глупо. Но, я чувствую себя по-настоящему счастливым.

Это чувство настолько легкое, что, кажется, все вокруг состоит из него. Никогда бы не подумал, что можно поймать кайф от, казалось бы, простого поцелуя. Но ощущения совершенно иные, когда целуешь человека, который очень нравится. И настолько глубоко в сознание проникает, что здравый смысл просто предпочитает тихо ретироваться.

— Добавки? — спрашиваю я, имея в виду кофе, но, кажется, меня не так поняли.

Ючон чуть кивает и припадает к моим губам. Охотно отвечаю на поцелуй, подмяв парня под себя. Моему члену уже тесно в свободных летних брюках, чувствую, как яички поджались. Еще немного и я кончу от одного поцелуя. Вот же черт, я словно снова подросток с гормональной бурей в организме. Чувствую, как возбуждение Ючона упирается мне в бедро. Если сейчас не оторвусь от него, то не смогу остановится.

Ючон странно все-таки действует на меня. Когда он рядом, я становлюсь другим человеком. Возникает ощущение, что киллер Шия никогда не существовал, что это не я приехал в Сеул, чтобы по заказу убить четырех людей. Как бы я хотел, чтобы эта иллюзия была правдой.

Нехотя оторвался от Ючона. Он недовольно всхлипнул и облизал припухшие губы. Пора бы уже собираться, пока нас здесь не застукали — проблемы с правоохранительными органами мне ни к чему.

— Поздно уже, — проговорил я, тяжело дыша.

— Угу, — Ючон, похоже, успел прибалдеть. Разомлел весь, реакция приторможена. 

Отстранился от разгоряченного и такого соблазнительного парня. Перевели дыхание и начали собираться. Когда со сборами было покончено, мы медленно направились к байку, который был оставлен в двух кварталах от парка на стоянке. За это время возбуждение немного спало и стало не так болезненно тянуть в паху.

До байка мы дошли как-то быстро. Всю дорогу до него мы молчали. Сунул сумку в багажник и передал Ючону шлем. Я только спросил, куда его отвезти и как только почувствовал чужие руки на своей талии, завел мотор. Дороги были полупустыми, как и улицы. Большую скорость я не набирал — хотелось чувствовать эти руки на себе как можно дольше.

Притормозил я у жилой высотки. Заглушил мотор и снял шлем. Ючон передал мне свой, который я сунул в багажник и он к моему счастью поместился.

— Спасибо за чудесный вечер, ДжунСу, — и все же мне до дрожи в коленках нравится, как он произносит мое имя. — Мне понравилось.

— Мне тоже, — коротко целую Ючона и говорю прямо в губы: — Знаешь, Ючон, мне бы очень хотелось попробовать твой кофе с ягодным мороженым.

— Я с удовольствием его приготовлю для тебя, — так же в губы отвечает мне.

Прощальный поцелуй и отстраняюсь от парня. Ючон уходит домой, а я взглядом провожаю его, пока его фигура не исчезает в дверях парадного. Сажусь на байк, застегиваю шлем и завожу мотор. Ночные улицы мегаполиса выглядят очень привлекательно сейчас. Почему бы не покататься немного?


	4. Chapter 4

Домой добрался поздно ночью. В надежде сразу уснуть плюхнулся на кровать не раздеваясь, но как только голова коснулась подушки, сон как рукой сняло. Я просто смотрел на темно серый потолок и прокручивал в уме прошлый вечер. 

Свидание с Ючоном оказалось еще лучше, чем я себе представлял. Я побывал в его мире и мне понравилось. Так чудесно было на короткое время вырваться из темноты, что меня окружает. Как же хочется остаться там навсегда! Это моя личная утопия, которую я постараюсь достичь.

Провалявшись до рассвета и поняв, что так и не получится уснуть, решил ускорить выполнение заказа. Чем быстрее выполню работу, тем быстрее смогу с этим покончить. Но торопиться все равно нужно медленно. Если допущу ошибку — это будет конец.

Целый день занимался разработкой идеального плана, высчитывая все до мельчайших деталей, стараясь предвидеть каждую мелочь. Расстелив на полу гостиной план особняка, внимательно его изучил и запомнил каждую линию, каждую пометку. Здание было трехэтажным, огромным и до неприличия богато обустроено. Да, такие люди любят роскошь и не отказывают себе в ней. На такую площадь О НамГи понадобится больше людей, чем я рассчитывал.

Я предполагал не более ста человек, но чтобы обезопасить всю территорию и не думать о возможных угрозах, количество охраны может возрасти до ста пятидесяти. Эта свадьба — слияние двух больших корпораций и там будет много влиятельных денежных мешков, которые ведут грязную политику и бизнес по серым и черным схемам.

Рабочий персонал будут проверять досконально и не только рекомендации, но и обыскивать при каждом подозрительном движении. О НамГи надо убить при куче народу. То, что среди гостей будет паника, это однозначно, но, сколько охраны будет рядом с НамГи в этот момент, я не знаю. Двое как минимум. И они не должны меня поймать. Тем более запомнить моё лицо. Нужно подумать ещё и над этим.

На составление плана у меня ушло два дня. Еще три — потратил на проверку расчетов и поиски подходящего оружия. Лучше всего осуществить задуманное получилось с помощью небольшого лезвия, которое легко можно спрятать на подносе с выпивкой. Охрана всегда обыскивает тело официанта, но не то, что тот держит в руках.

После очередной прокатки по задуманному маршруту, притормозил напротив Coffee House. Уже было темно и можно было прекрасно рассмотреть, что происходит внутри помещения. Ючон привычно работал над заказами за прилавком, время от времени посматривая на входные двери или на столик, за которым сидел я. Сейчас его занимали две школьницы, которые восторженно что-то демонстрировали друг другу в своих смартфонах.

В кофейню вошла влюбленная парочка. Я наблюдал, как Ючон встрепенулся, улыбнулся и тут же потух, увидев пару на пороге. Неужели меня ждет? От этой мысли сердце забилось быстрее, а губы невольно растянулись в улыбке. Безумно захотелось заключить его в объятия и не отпускать. 

Я простоял на улице некоторое время, наблюдая за царившей атмосферой внутри. ИнДжу порхала по залу, собирая заказы и принося клиентам кофе и десерты. Я опасался быть замеченным, но с другой стороны очень хотелось, чтобы Ючон меня увидел. Поддался порыву и вошел внутрь. Бариста бросил беглый взгляд в мою сторону, отвел его и тут же снова посмотрел на меня. Его губы расплылись в теплой улыбке, от которой у меня перехватило дыхание, а счастливый взгляд прекрасных очей, которым меня одарили, едва не выбил почву из-под ног.

Подошел к парню, улыбнулся, поздоровался и застыл, наблюдая, как Ючон дорисовывает белый рисунок на коричневом фоне. Что со мной творится? Я раньше никогда так ни на кого не реагировал. За очень короткий промежуток времени у меня появилась неосознанная привычка приходить сюда. Это так странно. Меня еще ни разу не тянуло так ни в одно место. И сегодня я даже не планировал приезжать в кофейню, но все же стою возле симпатичного брюнета и не могу оторвать от него взгляд.

— Привет, — радостно пропела ИнДжу, подойдя ко мне. Это заставило меня на минуту отвлечься от наглого втыкания на Ючона и поздороваться с девушкой. — Я думала, Ючони в двери скоро дыру просверлит, постоянно ее гипнотизируя.

ИнДжу лукаво прищурилась и покосилась на баристу. Тот недовольно цыкнул, и поставил кофе на поднос, кивая в сторону столов в зале. Её прямолинейность, судя по всему, изрядно бесила Ючона, но стоически терпел эту черту девушки. У него, похоже, золотое терпение.

ИнДжу взяла поднос, хмыкнула, довольная собой и, растягивая свои тонкие губки в хитрой улыбке, ушла работать.

— Правда? — не могу сдержать улыбки. — Ммм, я польщен.

Облокачиваюсь о стойку и пристально смотрю на Ючона, который с невозмутимым видом доделывает заказ. Он покусывает нижнюю губу, и я никак не могу понять то ли от сосредоточенности на работе, то ли от неловкости. Странное ощущение: смотреть на человека и не понимать, что тот думает, когда привык людей читать как открытую книгу.

— Я вот думаю стекло на рифленое поменять, — говорит бариста, поставив кофе на поджидающий поднос для следующего заказа, и принимается за новый. — И, может, тюль на окна повесить. Своего рода обновка к празднику. 

— Празднику? — подпираю рукой подбородок. Чувствую себя сейчас Чеширским котом. Челюсть уже болит улыбаться, а не могу взять себя в руки.

— Что ты делаешь в воскресенье вечером? — смотрит мне прямо в глаза и чуть навстречу подался. Это контрольный в голову. Моментально утонул в его омутах. Даже не сразу понял, что меня спрашивает.— Будем отмечать годовщину открытия.

— Я приду, — тянусь к Ючону, а он отстраняется и возвращается к рисунку на латтэ. Вот негодник. Были бы мы одни, уже прижал бы к ближайшей поверхности.

Кофейню я покидал окрыленный счастьем и предвкушением встретиться с Ючоном уже в эти выходные. Конечно, он будет занят, но это не помешает мне насладиться его присутствием и весь вечер раздевать баристу взглядом, заставляя его смущаться. За это короткое время Ючон стал моим оазисом, моей отдушиной от рутины работы. Мысли о нем помогают почувствовать себя живым человеком, а не холодной машиной для убийств. Но все равно по возвращении домой меня ждет работа, от которой в последнее время хочу убежать.

 

***  
С самого утра торчу в этом особняке, выполняя работу вместе с другими официантами. Охрана неспешно прогуливается по территории. По двое человек с собаками патрулируют снаружи, по двое у каждого выхода, четверо у парадного входа и по одному возле каждой двери внутри.

Ближе к вечеру потянулась длинная вереница до безумия дорогих автомобилей. Из них выходили разряженные в пух и прах приглашенные гости. Толстосумы в дорогих дизайнерских смокингах, их спутницы в шикарных вечерних нарядах и драгоценностях стоимостью не менее стоимости машин, на которых они приехали. Такие торжества не столько действительное празднование единения двух молодых людей, сколько повод показать себя да на других посмотреть.

Одна из причин, почему я так презираю этот мир, полный лоска, — лицемерие. Сегодня все эти люди веселятся на свадьбе, а завтра вполне возможно обратятся ко мне с просьбой устранить того, с кем сегодня пьют на бродешафт, потому что кто-то кому-то перешёл дорогу. 

Сексапильная певица в блестящем вечернем платье исполняет заводную песню для гостей, которые уже изрядно навеселе. С начала торжества меня уже трижды обыскивали, но я пока не торопился подходить к О НамГи. Высматриваю момент, когда на главном столе, за которым располагаются жених и невеста, а так же родители обоих и свидетели, закончится выпивка. В это время обслуживаю столы рядом, чтобы при случае приказ принести еще спиртного достался мне.

Пожелание принести еще шампанского прозвучало довольно скоро. К тому времени как я приготовился доставить выпивку, невеста встала и постучала ножом по бокалу, привлекая внимание гостей. Так даже лучше — отвлечет всех, пока я разберусь с О.

— Прошу всех минуту внимания, — девочка явно волнуется, — Сегодня очень важный день для меня. Я хочу…эээм…. Хочу поблагодарить… — смущено улыбается. Даже жаль омрачать девочке такой день. — Я нервничаю, поэтому даже записала свою речь, — в подтверждение своих слов достаёт кусок бумаги и разворачивает его, демонстрируя гостям. Подготовилась, умница. Читать шпаргалку начала. Более уверенно, но голос все равно дрожит. — Я хочу поблагодарить моего папу за такой чудесный праздник. Мой тост за... самого милого, доброго, за… за самого чудесного человека в мире. За тебя, папа! 

Девушка пригубила игристое вино и предложила потанцевать. Снова заиграла музыка, молодожены вышли на середину зала. Все взгляды были устремлены на пару, танцующую свой первый супружеский танец. Через минуту к ним начали присоединяться и гости.

Два здоровых парня стояли в разных концах главного стола и из-под насупленных бровей наблюдали за всем происходящим. Еще двое обыскивали каждого, кто подходил к молодожёнам. Глядя на охрану, кажется, что они улыбаться совсем не умеют. И даже не знают что такое улыбка. Под расстегнутыми пиджаками выглядывает кобура с пистолетом. Мне их даже жаль немного — в такую жару париться в костюмах и не иметь возможности скинуть хотя бы пиджак.

Молодожёны вернулись за стол, а певичка начала между танцующими ходить. Гости с удовольствием слушали её высокий сладкий голосок и хлопали в такт музыке. Я откупорил бутылку, поставил на лёд и понёс в зал. Взял поднос на одну руку, ладонь которой уже холодило тонкое лезвие, и направился к главному столу. Лавируя между снующими туда-сюда официантами и нетвёрдо стоящими на ногах гостями, старался не опрокинуть свою ношу, иначе всё пойдёт коту под хвост. Официанты убивают много времени, учась обслуживать гостей, мне же пришлось всё это осваивать за несколько дней.

Я поспешил к главному столу. Меня обыскали, основательно пошарив по телу и, не найдя ничего подозрительного, пропустили. Сохраняя невозмутимый вид, я продолжил рьяно исполнять обязанности официанта. Достал бутылку из ведерка со льдом и приступил к наполнению пустых бокалов. Начал я с миссис О. Затем бокал её супруга, который намеренно опрокинул.

Жидкость пролилась на белоснежную скатерть, но часть её так же оказалась и на брюках О НамГи. Конечно, ему это не понравилось, и на меня обрушился отборный мат. Я даже на мгновение успел испугаться, что О прикажет меня увести, так свирепо он выглядел.

— Прошу прощения, — расстилаюсь в извинениях.

Охрана внимательно наблюдает за нашей возней. Даже подошли ближе на несколько шагов, заглядывая через плечо босса. Я начинаю сухим полотенцем промокать мокрую ткань. Жена НамГи помогает мне с этим справиться немного быстрее. Рука с полотенцем поднимается выше по груди, доходит до шеи. В этот момент тонкое лезвие, спрятанное в складках белой ткани, разрезает тонкую кожу под кадыком, словно горячий нож масло. Тоненько так. От одной сонной артерии к другой. К тому времени как подоспеет помощь, О будет уже мёртв.

— Я сейчас принесу салфетки, — стараюсь выглядеть виновато.

Перехватываю поднос на руку, пальцы которой все еще сжимают тонкое широкое лезвие, перепачканное в крови, и спешу удалиться, пока никто не понял, что произошло. Крики ужаса и паники меня уже догнали на выходе из зала в коридор, ведущий на кухню. На ходу снимаю жилетку и оставляю её в мусорном ведре в углу. Через кухню спешу к чёрному выходу. За мной уже наверняка гонятся, так что медлить нельзя. 

Повара занимаются своими привычными делами. На меня почти не обращают внимание. Проходя мимо одного из столов, стащил нож для резки мяса. И очень во время: в помещение забежал один из телохранителей и вскинул пистолет. Метнул нож с разворота и попал ему точно между глаз. Он даже прицелиться толком не успел.

Едва тот мешком падает на кафельный пол, в дверях появляется ещё один охранник. Этот начинает сразу стрелять. Мысленно выругавшись, когда пуля просвистела слишком быстро, пригнулся, и, лавируя между столами, быстро продвигаюсь к выходу. Поскользнувшись на каком-то соусе, едва не растянулся на полу. Зло зашипел, но стараюсь не нервничать и действовать хладнокровно. Чтобы я ещё хоть раз в жизни взялся за публичное убийство! Ни за какие деньги. Это не стоит моих нервов.

Забегаю за угол и прячусь в небольшой нише между стеллажами, отставленные в небольшом коридоре под стеной. У меня есть несколько секунд, чтобы унять бешеное сердцебиение и передохнуть. Хотя я киллер, но не каждый день над моей головой свистят пули. Повезло ещё, что преследователь попался с косыми руками и пули пролетают мимо меня. 

Стрельба прекращается и через минуту появляется стрелок. Быстро осматривается. Как только поворачивает голову в другую сторону, выскакиваю из своего укрытия и впечатываю парня в стену. Тело действует на рефлексах. Не думаю, что делать дальше, просто делаю. Силой выворачиваю чужое запястье, направляя пистолет парню в живот, и разряжаю всю обойму.

Едва раздается последний выстрел, бросаюсь к дверям, которые ведут на задний двор. А меня уже ждут. Что? Снова стрелять в меня будете? Метаю лезвие в того, что дальше от меня. Оно ему попадает в левый глаз. Пока тот корчится от боли, нападаю на его напарника, который отвлекся, проследив за траекторией ножа. Пара ложных выпадов, отбираю пистолет и отправляю девять грамм свинца в голову парня. Первый на земле валяется, к глазу все норовит прикоснуться и причитает «мой глаз, мой глаз». Ногой отметаю оружие подальше. Убивать этого парня причин нет: он не в том состоянии, чтобы воспрепятствовать мне — сейчас не я его самая большая проблема.

На ходу расстегнул рубашку и выбросил в мусорный контейнер у ворот. Она была вся в чужой крови. Очки выбросил в кусты, мимо которых как раз проходил. Байк я оставил в ста метрах от особняка. Уже через пятнадцать минут я ехал по шоссе в сторону города, мечтая поскорее добраться до душа и смыть, наконец, со своих волос этот ужасный блондинистый цвет — никогда его не любил на себе.

Сердце перестало выбивать чечётку, когда проехал черту города. Убедившись, что погони за мной нет, притормозил у обочины. Слез с байка, снял шлем и прошелся туда-сюда. Никогда не любил публичные убийства. От них я получаю много стресса. Шанс провернуть все «чисто» и быстро всегда уменьшается. Велика вероятность, что что-то может пойти не так. Выполнимость таких заданий затруднительна. Хоть за заказы подобного рода и платят больше, почти как за политические, но не все за них берутся.

Захотелось кофе так сильно, что даже начал мерещится его запах. И чтобы приготовил Ючон. Но в таком виде являться в кофейню нельзя. Черт. Придется терпеть до завтра. Мысли о баристе помогают быстро успокоиться и вернуть внутреннее равновесие. Поднимаю голову и смотрю на звёздное небо. Нет ни единого облачка, и яркие точки мягко переливаются на чёрном бархате ночи. Они словно подмигивают мне, подбадривают — всё будет хорошо. И я охотно им верю. Завтра целый день проведу рядом с Ючоном. Что может быть лучше?

Захотелось услышать голос Ючона. Но только сейчас понял, что до сих пор не знаю номер его телефона. Как же так? Я должен был подумать об этом в первую очередь. Если бы не был таким остолопом и не забыл бы попросить у баристы номер, то мог бы сейчас позвонить. Думаю, я мог бы часами слушать этот бархатистый низкий голос. Интересно, как он звучит во время стона удовольствия? Ничего, я это, надеюсь, скоро узнаю.

Добрался домой без задержек, точно как и рассчитывал. Несколько часов смывал со своей шевелюры блондинистую тонику, пока на голове не осталось ни одной светлой прядки, и в зеркале не отражался привычный я.

После сварил себе кофе и принялся уничтожать материалы по уже покойному О НамГи. Все доказательства я всегда доверяю только огню, ведь пепел невозможно восстановить. Стена снова оказывается пустой. Но ненадолго. Из конверта вынимаю следующую фотографию.

Вторая жертва из моего списка: Ким Ниран — наполовину кореец, наполовину таец. Я наслышан о нём. Пренеприятнейшая личность. Он торгует девочками. Выкупает бедняжек у родителей, насилует их, а потом отправляет в публичные дома. Пять лет назад он заказал своего конкурента, который мешал ему на Тайване. Тот заказ поручили мне. Какая ирония — теперь заказали его. И умрёт он от моей руки. Смотрю на его фото. Оно было сделано недавно. От хорошей жизни Ниран раздался вширь и обзавелся брюшком и вторым подбородком. И даже трах каждую ночь, видно, не помогает ему оставаться в форме.

Завтра позвоню Дже. А сейчас надо бы поспать. Допиваю кофе и отправляюсь в холодную постель обнимать подушку. Я сплю один. Я ем один. Я привык к такой жизни. Но с появлением Ючона это изменилось. Я понял, что больше так не могу. Хочу обнимать любимого человека по ночам, даже если будет жарко, словно в аду, как этим летом. Хочу целовать по утрам сонное лицо, мурчащее довольно мне в губы «доброе утро».

Рядом с Ючоном моё сердце замирает, а потом начинает биться так быстро, что боюсь, оно вот-вот остановится от перенапряжения. Воображение услужливо проигрывает желаемые картины перед глазами. Вот Ючон смотрит на меня, и чувствую, как буквально утопаю в его глазах цвета крепкого кофе. Он даже пахнет как этот напиток. Отчего хочется попробовать на вкус.

Его кожа солоноватая. Капельки пота блестят, делая кожу перламутровой в тусклом свете. В его потемневших глазах ярким пламенем горит желание. Юркий язычок облизывает пересохшие губы. Легко касаюсь пальцами его груди и веду ними вниз, по подтянутому животу, который парень тут же втягивает, приближаюсь к возбуждению. Он такой красивый. Член Ючона. Чуть изогнутый в сторону. С сочащейся головкой. С мелкими венками, которые начинают выступать от напряжения. Мои пальцы скользят по стволу, едва касаясь. Так же легко дотрагиваюсь и до мошонки.

Слышу, как раздаётся сладостный стон. ЮЧон притягивает, словно магнит, и я, не удержавшись, языком скольжу от основания плоти до головки и чувствую, как парня пробивает мелкая дрожь. Такая реакция на мои действия будоражит сознание, подначивает действовать более уверенно. Стоило поднять взгляд: его голова мечется по подушке, руки сминают простыни, губы припухли от терзаний их зубами. Картина настолько соблазняющая, что можно любоваться вечно.

Проснулся я от ноющего напряжения в паху. Что это? Я схожу с ума? Дыхание сбилось, а по виску мокрую дорожку проложила капля пота. Давно мне не снились такие реалистичные сны. Рука сама нашла стояк. Ох, черт! И он жутко болезненный. Чувствую, как яички поджались. Ах! Даже так — с моих губ предательски сорвался всхлип. Если наедине такое происходит, то что же будет дальше? А по телу разлилась все же приятная волна. Итак, либо холодный душ, либо самоудовлетворение. 

Черт! Почему настенные часы такие громкие?! Или это в моих висках стучит и пульсирует напряжение? Нет, холодная вода не годится. Еще простужусь, и тогда не смогу приехать к Ючону. Ох! ЮЧон, как тебе не стыдно творить со мной такие вещи?!

Когда я вообще последний раз дрочил? Да, пофиг! Простыня может прогуляться лесом! Да, так определенно легче — погладил свой член через ткань трусов. Рефлексы, от которых никак не избавиться: закусил губу от приятного ощущения. М-м… Голос все равно не в состоянии удержать, как ни грызи, хоть до крови. Легче застонать всей грудью, все равно нет наблюдателей. 

Ладони погладили живот. Он такой напряженный. Пульс даже здесь стучит. Все равно какой-то остроты не хватает. Не помню, чтобы мое тело было таким чувствительным, как сейчас. Кончиков пальцев поднимающихся к груди достаточно, чтобы заставить меня извиваться. Вот так эффект. А в голове лишь образ тонких пальцев Ючона и его губ, ласкающих выступившие горошины сосков. Нега волнами распространилась по телу, собираясь внизу живота в тугой узел возбуждения.

Руки продолжают самовольно гулять по телу, лаская соски, поглаживая грудь. Становится жарко как в преисподней, когда шаловливые пальчики добираются до паха и через трусы поглаживают ноющий член. Ах! Это просто пытка представлять, что это Ючон меня ласкает. Возбуждение в разы усилилось. Воздуха мне! Почему его вдруг не хватает?! Сердце, кажется, вот-вот сломает ребра, так бешено оно бьется. Кажется, очутился в другой реальности, когда пальцы стали поглаживать член, размазав капельку смазки по головке. О, да!

 

Эта тряпка на бёдрах уже порядком начала мешать, и она отправляется в свободный полёт в неизвестном направлении. Потребность в ласках здесь стала просто непреодолимой. Мха-ах! Перед глазами все поплыло, а пальцы на члене сводят с ума. Дразнящий медленный темп, заставляющий выгибаться навстречу, до болезненности прикусывать губу и блаженно прикрывать глаза.

Чувствую, как кожи коснулся утренний ветерок, ворвавшийся в комнату через открытое окно. По телу приятным холодком проходится парадным маршем несколько миллионов мурашек, вызывая приятную легкую щекотку. Это комната шатается или я падаю? Кажется, моё тело живёт своей чувствительной жизнью. Ух! Пальцы задели яички, а меня бросило в дрожь. Ох, Ючон! Ты сводишь меня с ума!

 

Мечусь по всей кровати, поймав себя на мысли, что, кажется, умру от этого наслаждения. В голове стучит, словно бьют в барабан. Настолько оглушающе, что отдается болезненной пульсацией в висках. Пальцы сами находят пульсирующую дырочку. Голос совсем меня не слушается. Надеюсь, соседи мне попались глухие. А хотя, к черту их! 

Палец так легко скользнул внутрь. Боже, как горячо! Но этого мало. Черт, я давно не был пассивом в постели, но сейчас до одури хочу почувствовать Ючона в себе. Аааах! Как же хорошо! Да! Быстрее, еще быстрее! Напряжение настолько велико, что, кажется, сейчас все тело сведет судорогой. Мир на мгновение перестал существовать. Из него исчезли все звуки. В ушах отдается только бешеный ритм сердца и желание сделать вдох на полные легкие. Больше не могу. Мгновение и мощная волна удовольствия проходится по телу, расслабляя каждую мышцу, перенося на вверх блаженства. 

Тяжело дышу от временной нехватки воздуха, кровь шумит в ушах. Волосы прилипли к лицу. Я блаженно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями стихающего оргазма. Если можно получить такое удовольствие от самоудовлетворения, представляя себя с Ючоном, то заниматься с ним любовью в реальности должно быть в сто, нет в тысячу раз лучше.

 

Придя в себя, направился в душ. Мысли о баристе меня не покидали. Я с нетерпением ждал нашей встречи. Сегодня весь мир подождёт — я проведу этот день с Ючоном и ничто не в силах мне помешать. Черт, я снова замечтался, и желание опалило все внутри. Член начал наливаться и успокоиться не помогали даже прохладные струи воды. Придется повторять манипуляции, проделанные ранее в кровати. Теперь нужно будет приложить максимум усилий, чтобы сохранить самообладание рядом с Ючоном.


	5. Chapter 5

Выбравшись, наконец, из ванной в весьма прекрасном настроении, я отправился на кухню готовить кофе. Сегодня решил сделать айс-кофе со сливками. Пока только сваренный напиток остывал, отыскал свой сотовый и набрал номер ДжеДжуна. Этот чертенок трубку сразу взял, словно ждал моего звонка.

Этот разговор меня немного побесил, этот пройдоха просто засыпал меня вопросами вплоть до «Какой смазкой вы пользовались?». Ишь любопытный какой. Все ему знать надо. А какой облом у него случился, когда сказал, что не спал с Ючоном. Ммм! Жаль воочию не смог полюбоваться этой картиной! Даже расстроился на пару минут. Но затянувшееся молчание Дже от потрясения, а затем последовавшая тирада меня изрядно повеселили. Такое было с ним лишь один раз: когда будучи еще зеленым юнцом по пьяни перепутал парня с девушкой. И то впоследствии не сильно расстроился. Судя по всему, тот парнишка весь моральный ущерб возместил.

А после фразы: «ААА! Я дожил до этого дня! Сушечка влюбился! Гип-гип! Ура!» я минут десять трубку от уха подальше держал, чтобы не оглохнуть от радостных воплей. Не удивлюсь, если он носился по всему дому как ненормальный. Впрочем, почему «как»? И жизнь мне преподнесла такого друга. С одной стороны — это печально. А с другой — такого друга нужно еще поискать. Я точно знаю, что эта радость за меня, выражаемая такой чрезмерной активностью, искренняя как у младенца. Его неподдельная забота вернула меня к жизни, он заставил меня почувствовать, что я кому-то нужен и что обо мне беспокоятся. И слушая этот счастливый ор в трубке, в который раз подумал, как же мне повезло с лучшим другом.

Так, куда я дел ключи от байка? А, нашел! Движок этого зверя для меня прокачали хорошо — он меня быстро доставит к Ючону. Пробка в такое время дня? Неожиданно, но легко можно объехать все сигналящие машины. Да-да, смотрите мне вслед с завистью и изнывайте от жары. Ха!

Последний поворот и спуститься почти в конец улицы. Ого. Откуда вас столько взялось сегодня? И где мне припарковаться? Так, железного коня пристроил. Теперь можно и на крыльях любви и к Ючону в кофейню впорхнуть. 

О! Стекло на дверях на рифлёное поменял. Так и, правда, красивее. Зашел в кофейню и едва не присвистнул от увиденного. Офигеть! Народу набежало — ни одного свободного столика. Гул от разговоров приглушает ненавязчивая музыка. Официанты лавируют между столами. Ючон неизменно стоит за прилавком, который превратился в витрину со всевозможными десертами к кофе. Он переговаривается с высоким парнишкой, который грызёт в зубах зубочистку, а второй рисует на латтэ. Наверное, это и есть ЁнМин, которого бариста упоминал при нашем знакомстве. 

Рядом с парнями ИнДжу ставит на поднос десерты и чашки с напитками. Девушка замечает меня и приветливо улыбается. Потом кивает на Ючона и неопределенно поводит плечами. Я понял, что бариста очень занят. Настолько, что даже головы не поднимает, чтобы как обычно посмотреть, кто заходит в кофейню.

Пораженно оглядываюсь. За эти пару дней, что я не приходил, Ючон успел переделать половину интерьера. С потолка вдоль окон струился белого цвета с золотистым отливом тюль. Столы были заменены на стеклянные. Круглые, треугольные, овальные, квадратные они были расставлены таким образом, что образовывали причудливый геометрический узор, который можно заметить именно со стороны входа. Это я понял, когда прошел в глубину зала. Закономерность осталась, но узор изменился.

ИнДжу притормаживает возле меня с пустым подносом в руках и в двух словах рассказывает как обстоят дела. Оказывается у них запарка: сегодня должны были работать три баристы. Но парня, который посменно работает с ЁнМином, в больницу утром забрали с острым аппендицитом. Понятно, что замену, хотя бы на сегодня, искать уже не было времени. Вот они вдвоём с самого утра без перерыва работают.

Решение даже осмысливать не пришлось. Если бы не знал что да как делать, то сидел бы себе тихонько в уголке. Планировал следующее задание. А так сегодня могу и баристой на добровольных началах побыть. И голова отдохнет от рабочих мыслей, и с Ючоном рядом буду.

ЁнМин молоко из холодильника достал и в руках не удержал. Оп! Успел поймать. Не надо на меня такими глазками ошарашенными смотреть — я знаю, что у меня рефлексы хорошие. Поставил пакеты на стол. ИнДжу как раз принесла заказ на два латтэ. Стрельнула в меня глазками, одобрительно закивала и ушла в зал. Вот озорница!

Достал чашки для латтэ и принялся смешивать ингредиенты. Так, сначала надо эспрессо приготовить. Ух, давно я с кофемашиной не возился, уже начал подзабывать. А где холдер?* Есть! А рядом и темпер* лежит. Лёгкий «цок» от удара по холдеру, чтобы поверхность ссыпанных молотых зерен выровнять. Затем несильно темплером надавить на поверхность кофе. Поверхность ровная образовалась. Итак, момент истины. Барабанная дробь. Переворачиваю темплер и расплываюсь в улыбке — у меня получилось. Кофейная таблетка* готова. Она отправляется на своё место в кофемашине, и секунд двадцать наблюдаю, как из узкого желобка в ёмкость цедится коричневая жидкость.

Чашки уже нагрелись до нужной температуры. Отлично. Теперь молоко. Часть белой жидкости тонкой струйкой вливаю в эспрессо, остальное взбиваю в пену и накладываю верху. Ючон настолько на рисунке сосредоточен, что не замечает ничего вокруг. А парнишка мне под руки заглядывает, параллельно другой заказ готовит. Контролирует меня. Даже азарт появился у меня наблюдать за его подозрительными косыми взглядами.

Как только официантка заказ унесла, над которым Ючон работал, я поставил перед ним приготовленный мной латтэ. На меня удивленно смотрит, глазками хлопает. О! ИнДжу мне передник их фирменный подогнала. А Ючон все наблюдает за нашей движухой. Думаю, сейчас возмущаться начнет. Уже воздух в легкие набрал.

— Даже не пытайся, — шепчу на ухо, завязав на себе передник. Кожа на его шее пупырышками покрылась. Кадык дёрнулся. М, так и хочется зацеловать. — Я всё равно останусь.

— Ладно, — выдохнул как-то обреченно, что ли.

Вот и хорошо. Спорить не стал. Я взял на себя простые заказы, а ЁнМин с Ючоном делают те, где сложный рисунок надо. Я даже не почувствовал, когда время подошло к закрытию. Но все проведенные сегодня на ногах часы в полной мере ощутил, когда присел за стол после того, как ИнДжу повесила табличку «Закрыто». ЁнМин сразу же попрощался и ушёл, как только закончили с уборкой инвентаря на кухне. Ючон примостился на соседний стул и с тяжелым вздохом корпусом на столешню лёг, руку под голову подложил.

А я только сейчас обратил внимание: освещение яркое в центре становится приглушенным по периферии зала. Я блуждал взглядом по пустому залу, изучая новинки оформления интерьера и восхищаясь вкусом Ючона. Вроде бы ничего кардинально не менял, но теперь помещение смотрится совсем по-другому. Стало еще уютнее. Фантастика! Сколько же он это планировал?

Стук каблучков ИнДжу меня отвлек. Проследил за девушкой, продефилировавшей через весь зал в нашу сторону, и, устроившись по другую сторону от меня, откинулась на спинку стула.

— Если в следующем году так же будем и юбилей отмечать, то мы свихнемся! — сложила руки на груди и на Ючона взгляд обратила. — Ючон?

А он уснул. Надо же! Всего на минуту отвлекся, а Ючон уже видит десятый сон. Ах! Какой он милый, когда спит! Глаз оторвать не могу. ИнДжу вздохнула.

— Совсем замотался. Всю ночь не спал: с рабочими тут мебель двигали. А потом целый день такой аврал. Надо бы спящую красавицу домой отвезти.

— Быть мне сегодня принцем благородным до самого конца, — хохотнул я.

— Ты на байке приехал? — киваю в ответ. — Подожди, я ключи от машины Ючона принесу.

ИнДжу ушла за ключами, а я Ючоном залюбовался. Так мило посапывает. Интересно, я смогу донести его до машины и не разбудить? Не удержался: прядку волос в сторону сдвинул, а он так мило носик поморщил.

Ох! Черт. Вздох каким-то громким получился. Я не разбудил? Нет, еще спит. Здесь же вроде никого нет? Внимательно оглянулся по сторонам — вроде нет. И почему он заставляет меня чувствовать себя таким образом? Таким смущенным, неуверенным в себе? От этого становится не по себе. 

ИнДжу вернулась довольно быстро. Присела на свой стул и положила передо мной ключи от авто.

— Я подгоню машину к входу, — молчаливый кивок и я направляюсь на выход.

Чуть в стороне «мигнул» мне фарами внедорожник. Его кузов переливался в свете фонаря вишнёвыми переливами. Боже, какая духотень! Так, где здесь климат контроль? В этой машине настоящая парилка. А салон просторный. И сидения удобные. А мотор как звучит! Музыка!

Тихий хлопок двери и я замираю. Внезапно вспыхнувшее чувство тревоги, скрутившее желудок в неприятных ощущениях, обостряет все мои инстинкты. Ощущать на себе чей-то изучающий взгляд очень неприятно. Оглядываюсь по сторонам. По ту сторону улицы парочка в обнимку идет, мимо прошёл какой-то дядя с рюкзаком на плече. На меня никто не обращает внимание. Но ощущение, что за мной следят, не исчезает.

Кто бы это мог быть? Неужели здесь кто-то из старых «знакомых», кому я дорожку перебежал пару раз? Если это так, тогда придётся найти эту гниду и убить. Нельзя Ючона подвергать такой опасности.

В кофейню вошёл только когда перестал ощущать на себе этот неприятный взгляд. Кто бы это ни был сегодня он ушёл. Но вопросы всё равно крутились в голове. Их становилось всё больше. И ответов на них не было.

Картина, которую я узрел, заставила меня отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей и подавиться смехом. ИнДжу щекочет спящего Ючона пёрышком на брелке. А тот недовольно морщится и рукой отмахивается, как от надоедливого комара. Девушка так увлеклась процессом, что сама выглядела очень потешно с высунутым языком.

— Нуна! — Ючон внезапно встрепенулся. Я не выдержал и рассмеялся. Боже! Эта мордашка, полная обиды, и на меня смотрит как на врага народа. ИнДжу со мной на пару смехом заливается.

— Уф! Ладно, парни, я домой, — все еще хихикая, сказала она.

Официантка выпорхнула из помещения, всё еще теребя пёрышко на брелке. С её лица не сходила лукавая улыбка, а Ючон волчонком смотрел вслед. Вероятно, такие шутки между ними норма. Они вместе как два маленьких ребенка. Возможно, потому что они дружат всю сознательную жизнь. Я даже завидую ИнДжу немного: она знала Ючона таким, каким я его не узнаю никогда.

— Вот же спелись, — недовольно бурчит бариста.

— Я всё слышу, — пропела девушка, переступая порог кофейни. — Пока, мальчики.

— А чего ты лыбишься? — о! Теперь весь гнев обращен на меня. Боже мой! Он знает, насколько соблазнительно выглядит, когда злится?! Подходит ко мне, ладонь протягивает. Э нет, за руль в таком состоянии не пущу. 

М, как же приятно сминать такие мягкие уста! А играть с шаловливым язычком ну просто вверх блаженства! Ох! Я целый день мечтал об этом. Вот честно, я бы сейчас никуда не ехал. Просто стоял бы на месте как сейчас и прижимал к себе этого сексуального баристу.

Ох, надо найти в себе силы оторваться от этих сладких губ, иначе никуда не поедем. М! Губу как засосал! В мох штанах уже жизнь просыпаться начинает. Возбуждение приятными волнами накатывает и вниз опускается. Чмок такой громкий получился. Или мне показалось?

— Поехали? — ключами перед Ючоном помахал. Попытался их ухватить, но я шустрее. — Поведу я. И не спорь. Ты же спишь на ходу.

— Ладно, — зевок пытается подавить. Мой хороший. Мазьнул по его губам своими и отстранился. Фух! Почему здесь так жарко? Кондиционеры же хорошо охлаждают помещение.

В машине немного прохладнее. Климат контроль справляется со своими функциями. Хорошо, это поможет мне успокоить разбушевавшийся огонь внутри, который разгорается каждый раз, когда рядом Ючон.

За время поездки никто слова не сказал. Ючон даже задремал. А у меня из головы не уходят мысли, что за мной следят. Кто знает, что я в Сеуле? Только ДжеДжун и Дон. Хм, заказчик еще. Но ему неизвестна моя личность. И я не знаю кто это. Эта информация не нужна, чтобы выполнить заказ.

Может у меня уже паранойя развилась от того, что жутко боюсь за Ючона? Надо будет узнать как обстоят дела в организации. Возможно это проверка, как было, когда поймали крота. Тогда проверяли всех, даже нас с Дже. Хотя, если бы что-то стряслось, ДжеДжун сообщил бы мне незамедлительно. Утром он и словом не обмолвился о чём-то таком. Значит, у меня все же сдают нервы?

Приехали мы довольно быстро. Мерное движение машины убаюкало Ючона. Его голова склонилась под неудобным углом. Надо ее подвинуть немного, а то потом шея болеть будет. А, черт! Ремень безопасности забыл отстегнуть. Моя возня едва не разбудила парня. Он причмокнул губами и повернул голову в другую сторону, упёршись лбом в стекло.

Моему взору открылись изгибы шеи и плеча. Я как завороженный смотрю на эти соблазняющие формы. Так хочется прикоснуться. Почти дотянулся, но в последний момент отдернул руку. Я побоялся разбудить это сонное чудо. Ючон сейчас словно ангел, которого я едва не осквернил своим прикосновением.

Сколько я смотрел на свои руки — не знаю. Я даже не помню толком, о чём думал всё это время, пока невидящим взглядом изучал свои кисти. Перед глазами мелькали картины. И в каждой из них мои руки были в крови. Её не отмыть. Никогда. Но утешаю себя мыслью, что не убивал невинных детей и женщин, не убивал беззащитных людей, которые к моему миру не имеют никакого отношения. До сих пор это помогало. Но, похоже, срок действия истёк, и отговорка больше не поможет спать спокойно.

— Мы уже приехали? — чуть хрипловатый сонный голос вывел меня из задумчивой прострации.

— А? — когда он проснулся? Только что? — Да, уже приехали.

— Почему не разбудил? — пробурчал недовольно, отстёгивая ремень безопасности. — Я бы уже дрых в мягкой и удобной кроватке.

— Именно, — улыбаюсь недовольной мордашке. — А я не хотел себя лишать удовольствия посмотреть на твой спящую моську. Ты такой милый, когда причмокиваешь.

— Ничего подобного! — воздухом подавился от возмущения. Оно же напускное. Вот, негодник! — Я не причмокиваю во сне!

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — тут же согласился я, не удержав смешок. Чем разозлил хомку в Ючоне ещё больше.

— Йа! Прекрати! — ух, какой требовательный.

— А то что? — интересно, что он мне за это сделает.

— А то… — замялся на мгновение, а я улыбаться продолжаю. Уже челюсть начинает болеть, но не могу перестать.

Горячие губы внезапно накрыли мой рот. Это случилось так быстро, что я даже не успел это осознать. Кончик языка лизнул, просясь внутрь. Едва шевельнул своими губами в ответ, чужой язык ворвался в глубину моего рта, покоряя волю, играя с сознанием. Какое же это блаженство тереться своим языком о чужой, который по-хозяйски шурует у меня во рту. Даже не пытаюсь перехватить инициативу, наслаждаюсь процессом.

Возбуждение накатывает приятными волнами и лёгкой щекоткой спускается вниз живота. Вот чёрт, я только отошёл от поцелуя в кофейне. А тут мой рот насилуют так умело, что только от этого хочется кончить. Если не остановится, я его прямо в этой машине возьму.

Нет-нет-нет! Не останавливайся! Я хочу ещё! Ох, оба тяжело дышим. Жарко. Даже скорее душно. Хочется хоть на пять минут оказаться в морозильной камере, чтобы остыть. Ощущение, что кровь закипает, и пар из ушей вот-вот пойдёт.

— Хочешь попробовать тот кофе с ягодным мороженым?

Я уставился на Ючона. Более прозрачного намёка просто не найти. А во взгляде столько надежды на положительный ответ, что «нет» сказать язык не поворачивается. Я хочу принять приглашение. Очень. Так же и хочу продолжения. А у нас даже второго свидания ещё не было. Точно, сначала свидание.

— В другой раз, — нет-нет, милый, не расстраивайся. — У тебя был тяжёлый день. Отдохни.

Сминаю мягкие уста нежным поцелуем и в ответ они шевельнулись не сразу. Ох, пойми же, даже если ты действительно просто хотел угостить меня кофе, то я знаю себя. Я не удержусь. Но пока ещё рано для такого шага. И спешить нам некуда. Мне так хочется насладиться каждым мгновением рядом с тобой и не упустить ни одной мелочи.

— Что ты делаешь в следующие выходные? — отстраняюсь от баристы, хлопающего своими красивыми глазами на мой вопрос. — У тебя такие красивые глаза.

Большим пальцем обвожу контур нижней губы, дотрагиваюсь до щеки, залитой легким румянцем, утопая в темных омутах его очей.

— Э… Спасибо, — смутился то как. Мм, какой же он сладкий на вкус. Интересно, он кофе пользуется вместо туалетной воды? Или это моя навязчивая идея?

— Ну, так что? — э, нет, пока главный я. Не хочу углублять поцелуй, хочу поиграть твоими такими мягкими губами.

— У тебя есть идеи? — надо оставить в покое его губы, а то возбуждение в штанах уже ноет. Отстраняюсь от разгорячённого парня. Его губы припухли, а кончик языка прошелся по нежной кожице. Черт. Мне срочно нужно на свежий воздух.

— Было бы неплохо сбегать на северный полюс, — выпалил я, размышляя над вариантами. Бариста рассмеялся. — Чего смеешься? Жарко как в аду!

Да ещё и рядом с ним! Боже, я сейчас в лужицу растаю. Штаны уже давно жмут, а как до сих пор в трезвом уме остаюсь для меня просто загадка. Тут в машине воздух какой-то особенный? Или это феромоны Ючона так на меня влияют? Дурман какой-то.

— Тогда я знаю одно место, — губы Ючона растягиваются в загадочной улыбке. — Тебе понравится.

— Что за место?

— Сюрприз, — какой же он соблазнительный с хитринкой в глазах.

Снова за поцелуем тянется. Не могу устоять перед его чарами. Мои руки самовольно проникли под его футболку, поглаживают живот и бока. Ючон всхлипнул в поцелуй. А моя крыша едет не спеша, тихо шифером шурша, вот-вот сорвёт. Его руки не отстают от моих. Боже! Не дай мне позорно кончить в штаны! Он руку на мой стояк положил, погладил через ткань. Стало немного легче, но неловкости прибавилось. 

— Ючон, — задрожал под моими руками, как я его имя простонал. Матерь божья! Что он со мной делает?! — Я… пойду.

Из последних сих отрываюсь от таких сладких губ. Оба тяжело дышим, взмокшие от испарины. Облизнул губы, когда взгляд скользнул по внушительному бугорку в его паху.

— Я вызову тебе такси, — потянулся за телефоном в кармане брюк.

— Не нужно, — накрываю его руку своей, останавливая действие. — Я прогуляюсь. До встречи.

Дверца тихо хлопнула и я направился в сторону своего байка. Черт, как же неудобно ходить с таким мучительным стояком. Надеюсь, пока доберусь до своего железного коня, успокоюсь. Внутри всё так и бурлит, наружу чуть не вырывается. Сейчас бы заорать от переизбытка чувств. Даже глаза увлажнились. Черт, еще зареветь не хватало. 

Интересно, Ючон уже ушел? Нет, стоит, взглядом меня провожает. Мои губы снова в улыбку растянулись, помахал рукой. Он просиял, в ответ помахал. Так, ДжунСу, разворачиваешься и идёшь, куда шёл. Ух! Сейчас бы ушат холодной воды на себя вылить!

Ох, Ючон, почему, когда дело касается тебя, я теряю своё хладнокровие в один момент? Когда нахожусь рядом с ним, не могу трезво мыслить. Все слова, словно пьяные тараканы, расползаются в разные стороны и я не в силах сформулировать ни одной трезвой мысли в голове. 

Он просто потрясающий! Я ещё не встречал таких как Ючон. Яркое солнышко, согревающее своими лучами, которыми щедро делится. Это заставляет меня трепетать. Словно тысячи фейерверков взрываются внутри меня, озаряя все разными яркими цветами, обжигая своими искорками. Но в то же мгновение становлюсь снова одним целым, чтобы повторить всё по новому кругу. Наверное, именно так чувствует себя феникс, сгорая в огне и возрождаясь из пепла. И это настолько приятно, что…

Черт! Где я? Твою же мать! Я прошел нужный поворот и придется возвращаться. Поразительно! Я снова выпал из реальности. Надеюсь, такого конфуза во время работы не произойдет.

Пока наматывал лишний километраж из-за внезапного приступа рассеянности, возбуждение прошло. В штанах было уже не так тесно и сознание немного прояснилось. А поездка по ночному городу помогла привести мысли в порядок.

Заглушил мотор у подъезда многоэтажной высотки и замер. Снова этот взгляд прошивает меня насквозь, заставляя мои инстинкты орать не своим голосом. Медленно снимаю шлем, украдкой разглядывая улицу вокруг. Уже поздняя ночь и во дворе никого. И откуда же ты наблюдаешь за мной исподтишка? Ждешь, пока зайду в подъезд? Или же пока просто следишь? Знаю, что это был ты у кофейни. И твое поведение не оставляет мне выбора — мне придется тебя найти и поговорить по душам. А если мне не понравятся твои ответы — убить.

Вошел в подъезд, подавляя в себе острое желание обыскать все укромные уголки в округе. Ладно, этот паршивец следит за мной. Но больше всего меня волнует тот факт, что он был у Coffee House и видел меня с Ючоном. Но еще больше меня злит, что не я владею ситуацией.

Поднялся на свой этаж. Как ни в чём не бывало, набрал код на клавиатуре замка. Ожидание внезапного нападения в любой момент напрягает, но его не последовало. И это ощущение слежки пропало, как только за мной закрылись двери квартиры. Похоже, придется подыскивать другое жилье. Но еще больше меня беспокоит, что Ючон оказался в возможной опасности. И это моя вина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Холдер — ложечка, в который находится молотый кофе.  
> Темплер — аксессуар для прессовки молотого кофе и формирования таблетки.  
> Кофейная таблетка — прессованный молотый кофе, через который проходит вода; основа для эспрессо.


	6. Chapter 6

Лучший способ защиты — это знать, когда что-то произойдет. Проблема в том, что первый раунд этой скрытной борьбы я проиграл. Изрядно поломав себе мозги, понял, что это может быть только кто-то из своих. Беспокойство усилилось, когда я не смог связаться с ДжеДжуном. Его сотовый был выключен. Даже через наши запасные каналы связи он не отвечал мне. Неужели его вычислили? Дон все узнал? Если так, тогда это оправдывает слежку. Меня проверяют.

Пока планировал выполнение второго заказа, замечал слежку еще несколько раз. Чувствовал на себе этот холодный изучающий взгляд, пробирающий до костей. И даже смена жилья не помогла. Как ни старался, а не смог избавиться от наблюдения за мной. Он хорош. Сильный противник. Нужно убрать его как можно быстрее. Но прежде разберусь с Нираном.

Проникнуть в дом ничего не стоило. Охраны было минимум. Они все патрулировали только периметр. Как беспечно. Хотя Ниран явно не ожидает гостей в моем лице. Первый этаж пустой. Гробовая тишина огромной гостиной давит на слух. Быстро пересекаю комнату и направляюсь на второй этаж. Широкий коридор. Двери в самом конце. Тихий щелчок отворяемого замка и проскальзываю в тускло освещенную комнату.

Широкая кровать стоит чуть в стороне. Стеклянные двери-купе ведут к большому бассейну на заднем дворе. Притаился в тени в углу прямо возле окна, откуда прекрасно просматривалась большая часть спальни. Кровать было видно как на ладони. Ниран себя ждать не заставил. Завалился в комнату с двумя девочками и приказал им раздеваться. Мне пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не сорваться.

Я несколько часов наблюдал из укрытия, как эта сволочь трахает детей у себя в спальне. Девочки по тринадцать-четырнадцать лет. От этой картины меня едва не вывернуло. Конечно, я далеко не ангел во плоти, но это отвратительно даже для меня. Он должен умереть от несчастного случая. Какая досада. Я бы его подарил ДжеДжуну. Друг обрадовался бы такому экземпляру для своих садистских экспериментов.

Дже… я, надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке и он не влип в неприятности. Но то, что он не отвечает на мои звонки и не перезванивает, меня очень беспокоит. Нужно его разыскать другим способом и убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо.

Ниран не успокоился, пока не затрахал девочек до полусмерти. После этого он, кряхтя, сполз с кровати и направился к выходу на задний двор. Его сегодняшних наложниц вырубило моментально. Я выждал секунд тридцать и вышел из укрытия, тенью направившись следом за целью. Почти дошел до двери, когда в кровати началось копошение. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось с удвоенной скоростью. Я моментально оказался на полу, скрываясь в тени стоящего рядом столика.

Девушка села на кровати. Сонным невидящим взглядом посмотрела в мою сторону и, повернувшись на другой бок, снова плюхнулась на подушку. Я беззвучно облегченно выдохнул. Выждал с минуту, убеждаясь, что все точно уснули и скользнул в двери на улицу.

Ниран как раз разбежался нырять в глубину вместительного бассейна. Это выглядело неуклюже и потешно. Лишние килограммы ему явно мешали, но он не придавал этому значения. Он просто мешком нырнул в воду, вызывая большой фонтан брызг. Почти сразу вынырнул и поплыл в другой конец. Плавает он, надо сказать, так себе, но самое главное — громко.

В дальнем конце двора у густых низких кустарников переминался с ноги на ногу охранник. Он был один и постоянно вертел головой в разные стороны. Дождавшись момента, когда он будет смотреть в другую сторону, бесшумной тенью скользнул к бортику и нырнул в воду. Быстро догнать пловца не составило труда.

Схватив его за щиколотку, утащил под воду и сразу же заключил торс в кольцо своих рук. Ниран брыкался, пытался вырваться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, но я продолжал его держать. Нужно около пяти минут, чтобы человек утонул. Неподготовленное к длительному отсутствию живительного кислорода тело быстро сдаётся. Пока тело в моих руках дёргалось в предсмертных конвульсиях, пытаясь освободиться, подчиняясь инстинкту самосохранения, я старался сам не утопиться. Нас окутали пузырьки воздуха, вырвавшегося из лёгких. Они в кружевном танце поднимались вверх на поверхность, и я очень надеялся, что охранник сейчас не смотрит в сторону бассейна.

Запас воздуха в моих лёгких давно закончился, и перед глазами начинало темнеть, но всё равно упрямо не отпускал барахтающееся тело. Уже будучи сам на грани потери сознания, я, наконец, почувствовал, что жертва замерла. Позволил телу всплыть на поверхность и, прикрываясь им, поплыл к бортику бассейна, имитируя движения плывущего кролем человека.

Желанный медленный вдох, лёгкое головокружение, которое почти сразу прошло. Мгновение и я уже на пути к выходу с территории особняка. Нашёл заранее спрятанную сумку и переоделся в сухую одежду. Байк оставил чуть дальше, так что пришлось прогуляться пару кварталов, наслаждаясь ночным летним воздухом.

Вернувшись домой, как обычно первым делом сжёг все материалы по заказу. Сварил себе кофе и включил ноут. Пока загружалась операционная система, проверил наличие пропущенных звонков. Их не было. Дже не звонил. Даже смс не написал. Это было очень на него не похоже. Я попробовал позвонить ему, но бесстрастный механический голос сообщил мне, что этот номер не обслуживается. Что за чёрт?

Внутренности скрутило в неприятном предчувствии, но волноваться пока рано. Позже попробую связаться по другому каналу.

 

***  
Долгожданные выходные, наконец, настали, и мне не придётся больше сгорать от любопытства, что же придумал Ючон. Всю дорогу парень довольно мурлыкал себе что-то под нос. Мы подъехали к довольно внушительному на вид зданию. Со стороны оно выглядело как огромный ангар с футуристическим дизайном и похоже оно на спортивный комплекс. Прилегающая территория была максимально озеленена, и исчиркана вымощенными плиткой дорожками. Парковка была пуста. Только в дальнем конце стояло несколько машин. 

— Приехали, — бодро сообщил Ючон, отстёгивая ремень безопасности.

— Может, скажешь, куда ты меня привёз? — увидев строение, не смог побороть любопытство.

— Неа, — бариста довольно просиял и вышел из машины.

Выходить из прохладного салона авто совсем не хотелось, но любопытство меня грызло уже который день. Я выполз из машины, окунувшись в раскалённый летний воздух. Ючон взял с заднего сидения спортивную сумку и поставил на сигнализацию. Бариста лучезарно улыбнулся и уверенно зашагал в сторону здания.

Мой мозг завис на ямочках на щеках от улыбки парня. Картина чётко стояла перед глазами и не исчезала, пока не вошёл в здание. Здесь было довольно прохладно, что меня порадовало. Я с любопытством осматривался вокруг, на автомате подмечая детали. Мы пересекли просторный холл и Ючон, достав ключи из кармана штанов, открыл широкие двери. Лукавый блеск его глаз подогревал мой интерес.

Я вошёл следом за Ючоном и не удержал удивлённого вздоха. Прохлада окутала меня с ног до головы, холодный воздух приятно щекотал нос и наполнял лёгкие, а ледовая арена вызывала только восторг.

— Мой друг работает тренером местной хоккейной команды, — опередил Ючон мой вопрос, который, скорее всего, прозвучал бы глупо. — Иногда мне хочется покататься и хён с удовольствием вручает мне ключи. Что? — Я посмотрел на Ючона с таким восторгом, что он смутился. — Ты же хотел на северный полюс, а это — его ближайший филиал.

Ючон поставил сумку на скамейку и принялся выкладывать её содержимое: коньки и тёплые вещи. А я же подумал, что этот парень просто идеальный. 

— Ты хорошо катаешься на коньках?

— В старшей школе я был защитником нашей хоккейной команды, — Ючон сунул мне в руки свитер и сам принялся одеваться.

— М, — немногословно выдал на его ответ и натянул на себя тёплую одёжку, ибо уже начал замерзать. Если на улице настоящее пекло, то здесь минус четыре и простыть не хотелось. 

Дальше одевались мы молча. Ючон был уже готов, в то время как я заканчивал зашнуровывать коньки.

— Готов? — я неуверенно кивнул. — Тогда пошли.

Я встал и чуть пошатнулся. Мои ноги дрожали от непривычки балансировать на лезвиях. Пробный осторожный шаг и моя нога подворачивается. Инстинктивно руками ищу, за что ухватиться и это оказался Ючон. Я буквально повис на нём, но он, кажется, против не был: его руки крепко держали меня за талию, прижимая к себе.

— Всё нормально?

— Прости, — я виновато улыбнулся, — последний раз я коньки одевал, когда мне было лет семь.

Как же близко сейчас его губы и я не могу отвести от них взгляд. Ещё облизнул их. Боже, он специально испытывает мою выдержку? Выдыхаю и отрываю глаза от полных губ, только, чтобы в следующий момент утонуть в его омутах.

— Ничего, я хороший учитель, — чужое дыхание опаляет мою кожу. Не в силах устоять перед соблазном и тянусь к желанным устам. Ючон отстраняется и качает головой. — Э, нет. Это будет твоя награда, если будешь прилежным учеником.

Вот обломщик. Как ему удается меня вот так запросто осадить? Мой мозг просто не в состоянии нормально функционировать рядом с этим мужчиной. Это по идее должно меня расстраивать, верно? Так почему я сейчас довольно улыбаюсь?!

С помощью Ючона преодолел несколько метров до границы льда и вцепился руками за бортики. Бариста легко скользнул на лёд и отъехал на пару метров на середину катка. Демонстративно облизнул свои губы и раскрыл руки для объятий.

— И не смотри на меня как на врага народа, — хохотнул Ючон. — Если доедешь ко мне и не упадёшь, получишь обещанное.

Манипулятор. Пф! Конечно получу! Осталось надеяться, что это как на велосипеде и моё тело вспомнит то, что делал много лет назад. И всё же мне удалось преодолеть разделяющее нас расстояние. Немного неуверенно и чуть пошатываясь, я скользнул на лёд и угодил в руки Ючона.

— Довольно неплохо, — профессорским тоном заключил парень и чмокнул меня в губы.

Я возмутиться не успел, как Ючон шустро оказался в нескольких метрах от меня. Сколько вот так мы пробыли на льду, не знаю. Время словно застыло и я не чувствовал его бег. Я просто наслаждался ситуацией и присутствием парня. Мы шутили и смеялись, Ючон рассказывал о своих тренировках в старшей школе, а я всё никак не мог соединить в одно баристу и хоккеиста — уж слишком разными были образы в моей голове. Но это противоречие только распаляло мой интерес к нему.

— Сушка-плюшка, — довольно щурится и лыбится. Ему определённо нравится меня дразнить. Они с ДжеДжуном тут, словно два сапога пара. Даже фразы похожи. 

— Эй! Ну, кто так прикалывается? — демонстративно губу надул и отвернулся.

— Хочешь, будешь печенькой. И я перейду на сторону зла, — сам не выдержал, захихикал. А я с него рассмеялся. Забавный такой. Чудик. Знал бы он, как недалёк от истины в своей шутке.

— Ну, всё, ты напросился, — воинственно объявил я и двинулся в сторону Ючона, который принялся от меня убегать.

Я прилично разогнался и даже смог обогнать баристу, который всё время мне поддавался. Попробовал затормозить на повороте, но не удержал равновесие и распластался на твёрдой холодной поверхности. Перед глазами вспыхнули снопы искр. Я тихо застонал и перевернулся на спину. Больно. Но не сколько телу, сколько моему попранному эго. Уже давно не пятнадцать лет, но желание повыделываться не пропало. Особенно оно обостряется рядом с баристой.

— ДжунСу! — обеспокоенное лицо Ючона заслонило вид на потолок. — Су, ты в порядке?

Я сел и почувствовал, как чужие руки поддерживают меня. Рука побаливает — я как раз на неё упал, — но жить буду.

— Я в порядке, — тряхнул головой, избавляясь от остатков искр перед глазами. Возле моего уха раздался вздох облегчения. Моё тело привыкло к подобного рода конфузам ещё во времена обучения у Дона, поэтому пришёл в себя быстро.

В какой-то момент лицо Ючона оказалось очень близко. Обеспокоенное выражение, глаза цвета черного кофе, внимательно всматривающиеся в моё лицо. Трезвые мысли как-то очень быстро ретировались вон из головы, оставляя только навязчивую идею прильнуть к этим пухлым устам.

— Ючон, — прошептал я.

— Что? Тебе больно? Где болит? 

— Мне хорошо, — выдохнул я в его губы. В этот раз кожица на них была сухая. Я прошёлся по ним кончиком языка, увлажняя их и просясь внутрь. Меня впустили сразу, и я принялся хозяйничать в горячей глубине. — Вот теперь совсем хорошо, — прошептал в поцелуй и отстранился, собираясь подниматься.

— Не жульничай — ты ведь упал, — я хитро довольно заулыбался. — Как на счёт сделать перерыв и перекусить?

Ючон подал мне руку. Я кивнул, и мы направились к бортику. Я тяжело опустился на лавочку и принялся расшнуровывать коньки. За каких-то пару часов я устал, словно пробежал марафон. В какой-то мере так и есть, наверное. Но я был рад оказаться в привычной обуви и нормально ступать по земле.

Ючон завёл меня в просторную комнату с мягкой мебелью, невысоким столом и телевизором. Первым делом я проверил насколько удобный диван. Класс. Я даже заурчал от удовольствия. На столе появилась многоярусная коробочка с едой, термос с кофе, две чашки и столовые принадлежности.

— Здесь отдыхает команда в перерыве между тренировками, — заговорил Ючон, разбирая коробку на отдельные лотки с едой.

— Хочу такой же диван, — капризно заявил я и подсел ближе к столу.

— Хоти, — бариста хихикнул. — Я уже пытался умыкнуть, но ничего не вышло.

Мы принялись за еду, весело переговариваясь. Ючон скромно признался, что блюда готовил он. А как он мило покраснел от смущения, когда я похвалил его стряпню. Только вот идиллия была разрушена.

Я дёрнулся от вибрации сотового в кармане. Вытащил телефон и уставился на дисплей. Номер засекречен, как и ожидалось. Внутри всё сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия. Но маленькая часть меня надеялась, что это ДжеДжун.

— Слушаю, — отвечаю на звонок и чуть не икаю, когда в трубке раздаётся голос Дона. Это большая редкость, чтобы он связывался со мной во время выполнения заказа.

— Я послал к тебе Ганса, — чеканит каждое слово, а у меня внутри всё переворачивается, от понимания, что всё очень и очень плохо. Хоть я Дону и обязан многим, и знаю, что он мне доверяет больше, чем другим в организации, но всё же я не смог до конца избавиться от страха перед ним, пусть и научился скрывать его. Каждый раз, когда вижу его, я вспоминаю того пацана.

Он послал ко мне Ганса?! Эту сволочь?! Знает же, что мы друг друга на дух не переносим. Последний раз, когда работали вместе, то его едва не грохнули. В том, что его оружие дало осечку, эта гнида меня обвинил. Бесит.

— Я работаю один, — стараюсь говорить спокойно, а в груди начинает зарождаться гнев.

— Это не обсуждается, — повесил трубку.

Твою же мать! За что мне это?! Как только этот хмырь приедет всё пойдёт наперекосяк. Чёрт. Надо было его грохнуть при первой же возможности.

— Неприятности? — осторожно поинтересовался Ючон. Пристально смотрит на меня с толикой волнения. Я опускаю глаза, не в силах выдержать его взгляд. — Неужели всё настолько плохо?

— Мне придётся работать с человеком, которого я мягко говоря недолюбливаю, — вздыхаю я. — И это взаимно. 

— Не может же он быть настолько плохим. Или он плохо выполняет работу?

— Он — профессионал, — с этим я поспорить не могу. — Но его прислали не просто так. Понимаешь, милый, — нервно взъерошиваю свои волосы, — я всегда работал один. И тот факт, что ко мне приставил напарника говорит о том, что кто-то где-то напортачил, — я даже начинаю догадываться кто и где. — И теперь всех проверяют.

— Но ведь это не твой косяк, значит, и волноваться не о чём.

Как знать, как знать. Присутствие немца никогда благотворно на моей работе не сказывалось. По идее, если это из-за ДжеДжуна, то меня допрашивать не будут — сразу отправят на тот свет. Это означает, что Ганс — мой палач. Но раз Дон лично сообщил про Ганса, значит, он всё ещё сомневается и есть надежда, что к нам с Дже это никакого отношения не имеет. Вот чёрт, и куда этот придурок пропал?

— Я хочу бросить эту работу, — тихо признался я. — И остаться здесь, с тобой. Только вот мой босс не из тех людей, кто так легко отпускает таких кадров как я.

— Ты настолько ценный сотрудник? Обычно этим гордятся, — в голосе Ючона было столько восхищения, что мне стало ещё противней от самого себя.

— Не в моём случае.

 

Мы провели в спортивном комплексе весь день. Выбрались из него, когда начало темнеть. Едва вышли из здания, у меня снова появилось то скверное чувство, что за мной наблюдают. Я остановился и внимательно осмотрелся вокруг — никого. Ючон обернулся, поняв, что я не иду за ним к машине.

— Идёшь?

Я кивнул и направился к авто. Пока Ючон выруливал со стоянки, я всё высматривал эту пару глаз, что ощущаю на себе спинным мозгом.

— Говори, — потребовал парень.

— А?

— Что не так?

— Для тебя прозвучит, может, глупо, но у меня ощущение, что за мной следят, — не стал юлить.

— И давно ты это заметил?

— Когда тебя домой впервые отвозил, — чувствую, как мои щёки гореть начинают. И стало неловко оттого, что произошло в этой машине в прошлый раз.

Подумав немного, я сказал Ючону адрес, где остановился. Прощались мы с хороших полчаса. Я просто не мог оторваться от его губ. В своё оправдание могу сказать, что он первый начал, но я очень даже не был против и с энтузиазмом поддержал его идею прощания.

Вернувшись домой, первым делом снова попробовал дозвониться до Дже. Безрезультатно. Сердце глухо ухнуло вниз от беспокойства. ДжеДжун пропал. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. А в куче со слежкой и приездом Ганса наводило на не очень радужные перспективы. Нужно подождать еще сутки. Если за это время он не даст о себе знать, значит, он мёртв. Дже, пожалуйста, будь хитрожопым и в этот раз, останься в живых!

Включил ноут и моё внимание привлекло мелькающее уведомление о пришедшем сообщении. Моментально решив, что это от друга, я сразу же открыл. И оказался прав. Он написал всего четыре предложения, но и этого достаточно, чтобы знать, что он жив. Я перечитывал послание снова и снова, не в силах поверить, что происходящее — реальность.

_«Играем с Доном в салочки. Ведущих много, но пока не осадили. Всезнающий не позволяет. Политический заказ — билет в один конец»._

Что? Дон планировал изначально избавиться от меня? После всего, что я для него сделал? Я стольких людей отправил на тот свет по его приказу, а теперь он хочет меня убрать? Где логика? Я ни разу не подводил. Следов нигде не оставлял. Или он просто решили мной пожертвовать ради выгоды.

До боли сжимаю кулаки. Волна злости накатила, затопляя сознание. Праведный гнев почти вытеснил здравый рассудок. Так значит, это был билет в один конец? Какие же деньги получит Дон за это дело, если решил пожертвовать даже мной? Значит слежка за мной — всего лишь стандартная подготовка к устранению цели? Ха-ха. Смешно. До коликов. Я оценил шутку. Нужно сейчас же собирать вещи и уезжать, пока не загнали в угол. К чёрту все разборки. Мне это не нужно, если не выберусь живым. 

Всезнающий. Пф! ДжеДжун в безопасности, пока Дон не придумает управу на U-Know. Но здесь можно быть спокойным: ЮнХо давно к Дже неровно дышит, так что в обиду не даст и силёнок у него достаточно, чтобы дать достойный отпор. У Чона даже есть прекрасный шанс завоевать моего друга. Уж наверняка он-то его не упустит.

Потянулся закрыть ноут, но рука зацепила чашку с кофе, про которую я забыл, едва не перевернув её. Ючон… образ солнечного парня тут же стал перед моими глазами. Сделал медленный глубокий вдох. Нельзя поддаваться эмоциям. Это неизбежно приведет меня к краху. Если хочу обыграть Дона, нужно мыслить трезво. Необходимо продумать новый план действий.

Ючон. Чёрт. Они вполне могут подумать, что он мой сообщник. Внутри всё задрожало от страха за баристу. Я не смогу себе простить, если он пострадает из-за меня. Блять! Чашка с недопитым кофе летит на пол, превращаясь в месиво из тёмной лужи и осколков керамики. Не могу оставить Ючона на растерзание киллеру, приехавшего за мной. Бариста ничего не знает, но к тому моменту как это выяснится, он может серьёзно пострадать. Будет лучше, если я останусь рядом, тогда в случае необходимости смогу защитить его. Только придётся рассказать правду о своей работе. Но вот как это сделать?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава написана в соавторстве с Vitamin_i_ko.  
> Зая, огромнейшее спасибище тебе за помощь ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> Твои волшебные пендали благотворно на меня влияют и всегда очень кстати ^ω^  
> Саранхэ!

Мне надо на свежий воздух подумать. Накинул, не застёгивая, рубашку поверх майки и натянул любимые удобные кеды. Поздним вечером в спальном районе народу немного по улицам ходит. На какое-то время это создаёт иллюзию, будто город вымер. Но стоит свернуть на один из центральных проспектов, как на тебя надвигается толпа ночных гуляк.

Сегодня вечером было не так жарко. Лёгкий прохладный ветерок, щекоча, чуть касался кожи, даря приятные ощущения, на которые я не обращал внимания. Я просто шёл, глядя себе под ноги. Мысли в голове крутились, словно торнадо ввергая в хаос всё, что раньше было разложено по полочкам. Как поведёт себя Ючон, когда узнает всю правду обо мне, я примерно представлял. И вряд ли подпустит меня к себе ещё раз так близко. Но как буду завоёвывать его доверие заново, буду думать потом, если останусь в живых. Сейчас главное уберечь его от встречи с немцем.

Когда Ганс приедет, нужно будет вести себя предельно осторожно. Но мысль, что Дон меня продал, больно ранила. Я хотел уйти по-тихому, просто исчезнуть, словно меня никогда не было. Но он заново перетасовал все карты и лишил меня пары-тройки тузов.

Первым делом нужно вычислить, кто за мной следит. И проверить в безопасности ли сейчас Ючон. С самого первого дня, как увидел его, понял, что он либо меня убьёт, либо сделает самым счастливым человеком на земле. И я скорее умру, чем позволю причинить ему вред.

То, что про Ючона известно — это наверняка. Знают, что достать меня не так просто, а значит, его используют против меня. Представляя примерный сценарий развития событий, пытался просчитать все возможные варианты. Гнев клокотал во мне всё сильнее, на пару с негодованием и отчаянием, доводя сознание до неадекватного состояния. Чёрт, когда же всё пошло не так? Я расслабился, вот и результат.

_____________________  
Тихий вечер мирного одиночества прервал настойчивый стук в дверь. Ючон машинально взглянул на часы: 22:38. Он задумчиво вытер руки о полотенце от остатков мелких кусочков после шинковки капусты: поздний вечер — самая благоприятная пора для кулинарии, когда знаешь, что никто отвлекать не будет. Да и рабочий день заканчивается ближе к ночи. Так что, выбора особого нет. Но Ючона в этом вопросе устраивает абсолютно все. Он даже с одиночеством смирился и уже не задумывается о продолжительных серьёзных отношениях. И недавнее знакомство воспринимает, как сущее приключение. 

Парень недоверчиво взглянул в глазок. Человек, стоящий по ту сторону, выглядел обеспокоенно, но от этого не менее привлекательно. Хоть и знает его Ючон сравнительно недолго, но отчего-то доверяет ему, как самому себе. 

Гость взглянул влажными глазами в лицо Пака. Столько отчаяния в этом взгляде, что тот невольно забыл, как дышать. Столько боли и обиды, пронизывающей насквозь тысячей тонких иголочек. Ищущий взгляд, будоражащий сознание. Немой вопрос так и застыл без ответа. Как только парень тенью вошел внутрь, он безмолвно склонился к лицу Ючона, бережно притянув его к себе за талию, осторожно накрыл пухлые губы мягким поцелуем. Какой-то горький вкус. Он как будто бежит от самого себя и этого прогнившего мира. Будто продырявленным зонтом пытается укрыться от начинающейся бури. 

Пока старался уяснить для себя происходящее, Ючон невольно приоткрыл от удивления губы, в которые его знакомый уже отчаянно впивался влажным, почти болезненным поцелуем. ДжунСу так настойчив ещё не был на памяти парня. Они и целовались-то всего несколько раз, не говоря уже обо всём остальном. А сейчас руки ДжунСу жадно шарят по спине, нагло проникнув под футболку, его язык так настойчиво толкается во рту Ючона. И кругом голова. 

Полотенце парень давно выронил из рук, что так нещадно затоптал ДжунСу. Он целовал, будто в последний раз, будто собрался умирать и хочет всё успеть, успеть насладиться, успеть отчаяться, успеть полюбить. В гамме противоречивых оттенков напора гостя Ючон уже отчаялся пытаться разобраться. Он лишь прикрыл глаза и потянулся к рубашке ДжунСу руками, продолжая отвечать на поцелуй. В конце концов, он сам этого хочет. 

Не прерываясь даже для вздоха, парень выскользнул из верхней одежды, всё глубже и настойчивее проникая языком к Ючону, заставляя его захлебываться в слюне. Руки ДжунСу уже действовали отдельно от разума, терзая футболку на парне, беспорядочно пытаясь расправиться с одеждой: то ли сначала вверху, то ли внизу, до середины ягодиц сдвинув домашние трикотажные штаны.

Голова у Ючона кружилась, будто в припадке, он уже не соображал, что происходит, просто отступил на шаг под напором парня, который уже окончательно слетел с катушек и принялся кусаться, ввергая в хаос болезненности и неконтролируемой истомы. Ючон едва не упал, наткнувшись на тумбочку пятой точкой, путаясь ногами о поваленную рубашку с полотенцем. Упасть не дали руки ДжунСу, потянувшие на себя. Он резко дернул футболку наверх, а Ючон поддался — это был крохотный шанс сделать глоток воздуха. Его губы снова попали в жаркий, болезненный плен, не успел он ещё прийти в себя. 

С ума ДжунСу свёл призывный, едва слышный стон в поцелуй. Он хотел овладеть этим горячим телом прямо сейчас, не размениваясь ни на какие малейшие удобства. Поддался, когда Ючон стянул с него майку. 

Их глаза ничего не видели, парни просто шли вслепую к ближайшей кровати, не прекращая борьбы языков, оставляя отметины от ногтей на теле. Заставляя друг друга издавать всхлипы и стоны, вспоминать о которых вскоре будет стыдно. 

Ючон в очередной раз запутался и споткнулся, падая в кровать, оттого, что неугомонные руки ДжунСу уже стянули с него до середины бедра штаны, отчего ходить не так уж и удобно. Мягкая постель приняла парня охотно, а Ким не оставил своего занятия, стаскивая одежду с него совсем. 

Губы ДжунСу беспорядочно принялись покрывать бёдра парня какими-то дежурными, короткими поцелуями. Он жадно вобрал налитую плоть, пробуя на вкус пряность, заставив Ючона закатить глаза и издать сдавленный всхлип. Тут же ДжунСу переключился на подрагивающий живот, поклёвывая поцелуями, пробираясь наверх к груди, соску, который прикусил, не контролируя своей силы. Он заглянул в потемневшие глаза Ючона, всего долю секунды он смотрел в них, и ему этого хватило, чтобы поверить в то, что его понимают, а главное, хотят того же, что и он сам.  
После долгого кусающегося поцелуя, ДжунСу прохрипел в губы Пака:

— Смазка... 

— Здесь, — Ючон шустро бросился к прикроватной тумбочке, а ДжунСу его отстранил, сам потянулся к верхнему ящичку.

Нашаривая флакончик, он чувствовал пальцы парня на своем ремне и ширинке, быстренько пытающиеся расквитаться с нехитрыми застежками. Решил не мешать, лишь снова жадно впился в мягкие, чуть припухшие от поцелуев губы. Отстранился, когда почувствовал горячие ладони на ягодицах. 

ДжунСу тихо выругался, пытаясь по-быстрому избавиться от джинсов, но всё не так просто: он забрался в постель обутым. Длинную шнуровку на высоких кедах не так просто развязать. Ещё и Ючон потянулся за очередным поцелуем, как будто специально дразнит. ДжунСу готов был разорвать шнурки или же просто спустить штаны и взять парня без каких-либо норм приличий. Но кеды поддались, ослабились, и ДжунСу с облегчением их стянул вместе с джинсами, снова набросился на парня с поцелуями, жадно проникая языком на глубину. 

Дрожащей рукой он вскрыл флакон с лубрикантом и потянулся к своему члену, уже болезненно отдающемуся в низ живота. Да, так легче. Но не намного. 

— Резинка... — снова прохрипел он в губы Ючону. 

— Там, — тот вслепую потянулся к тумбочке, пока отвечал на ненасытный поцелуй.  
Почувствовал, как ладонь ДжунСу накрыла его руку. Тот нашел заветный конвертик быстрее ввиду более удобной позиции. С неким раздраженным рыком зубами потянул за кончик фольги, чтоб скорее извлечь содержимое, едва не выронил скользкое колечко. 

ДжунСу наспех растер каплю смазки по члену и промежности парня, недолго он пальцем массировал ещё не до конца раскрытое колечко входа: всё же желание проникнуть туда было сильнее желания прелюдий. Добавив смазки и на свою эрекцию, он подтянул подушку и подложил её под ягодицы Ючона одним резким движением, так же грубо он развел парню ноги, придерживая за бедра, и притиснулся головкой к тугому колечку. Ючон болезненно вскрикнул и зашипел, противясь настойчивому проникновению.

— Я уже здесь, — выдавил из себя ДжунСу каким-то одержимым голосом. 

Было тесно, до мушек в глазах. И дыхание перекрылось. ДжунСу замер не для того, чтобы парень привык, а потому что сам пошевелиться не мог. Ючон под ним тоже не дышал, борясь с неприятными ощущениями. Его ноготки царапнули по груди ДжунСу в попытке оттолкнуть от себя, чтобы избавиться от дискомфорта. Но с первым пробным толчком стало чуточку легче.

Двигался ДжунСу как заведённый, вбивался, будто спешил куда-то, не заботясь о чувствах уже почти орущего во всю глотку Ючона. Сам срывался на какой-то животный рык. Изредка их губы встречались в поцелуе, таком же безумном, как всё происходящее вокруг. 

Исступленные движения бедер, такие же исступленные стоны, ничего не видящий взгляд и испарина, ручьями сбегающая по телу. Это всё происходило с ними двумя не так часто. Это было тем, чего отчаянно хотелось в данную минуту — слепая страсть, которая не разменивается на что-то высокое. 

Да, это больно, но Ючон уже давно ловил себя на мысли о том, что ему хочется, чтобы его вот так вот без лишних слов просто грубо взяли, не давая ни малейшей поблажки, заставляя задыхаться от переизбытка ощущений, бурлящих внутри. 

ДжунСу просто нужно было выплеснуть энергию, эмоции. Адреналин в крови не позволял ему ни о чём думать. Инстинкты привели его к тому, которого так хотело почувствовать тело. Это был экстаз, слепящий сознание. До почти, что невыносимых судорог. До звёзд в глазах. 

Ючон терзал свой член до не меньшей болезненности, мечтая лишь об одном: чтобы поскорее наступила разрядка. Каждая клеточка его сознания думала только об освобождении из этого заточения. 

Когда разбушевавшийся организм утих, и сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди, а оглушённость прошла, до слуха донёсся какой-то настойчивый тонкий звук. 

— Что это свистит? — осипло уточнил ДжунСу, не в силах подняться с парня, на которого рухнул во время оргазма. 

— Чайник на плите остался, — потерянно прошептал Ючон, слабо соображая, что происходит. 

— Я могу принять душ? 

— Да.

— Полотенце? 

— Любое — они все свежие. 

ДжунСу нехотя сполз с парня и без оглядки ушел в ванную комнату, пока Ючон потерянно разглядывал потолок. 

 

 **РОV ДжунСу**  
Тугие струйки оказались способны привести в чувства не сразу. Только наедине с самим собой дошло, что это — не то место, где я сейчас должен находиться. И в мыслях не было, что наш первый секс будет таким. Надеялся на ванильную историю, а в итоге… Господи, я его фактически изнасиловал.

Холодная вода умеет отрезвлять. А вместе с пробуждением сознания и чувство вины подкатило. Отчётливо стоит перед глазами образ искажённого болью лица Ючона, как он мечется по подушкам и хочет меня оттолкнуть. У него такой голос… Боже… Я готов сутками слушать, как он стонет подо мной! Видно, не бывать этому больше. Нужно теперь, как минимум, не расстаться врагами. И зачем я только явился сюда?

К тому времени как вспомнил посмотреть по сторонам, сориентироваться, куда меня занесло, я пребывал не в лучшем состоянии. Подняв тогда голову, поражённо обнаружил себя перед домом Ючона. Ноги сами меня сюда принесли. Думать больше не было желания, да и сил не осталось. Хотелось просто оказаться в тёплых объятиях и забыть обо всех проблемах хоть на некоторое время.

Мне нельзя злиться, нельзя пускать в себя эмоции. Разгребай потом. И что я ему должен сказать? Он же будет задавать вопросы. Чёрт. А то, что не выгнал меня сразу, как только понял, к чему всё идет, ещё больше усугубляет ситуацию — ему нужны ответы. 

Но как же быть? До сих пор чувствую вкус его губ. Запах его тела кружит голову. О, этот аромат кофе! Бариста насквозь им пропитан. Ючон отвечал мне. Он хотел меня. Только я, олух, сделал всё по-своему, не считаясь с его чувствами.

Стоило выйти из ванной, как Ючон окинул меня пристальным взглядом с ног до головы. Словно рентгеном просвечивал. И это очень выразительный взгляд, изучающий каждый миллиметр. В нём и намека нет на ту краснеющую и смущающуюся милашку, с которым я недавно познакомился. В кухне меня встретила сучечка, не побоюсь этого слова. 

Глаз с меня не свёл, лишь задумчиво облизнулся. Как же вкусно это у него получилось! Тяжелый ком так и упал вниз живота. Плавным движением отставил чашку на столешницу и уперся в неё своей попкой. 

— Вау, — выдохнул Ючон, не сводя с меня взгляд, — так бы и съел эту шоколадку. 

— Это ты сейчас о чём? — признаться, меня эта его реплика ввела в замешательство. Но всё ещё смотрит в мою сторону, только непонятно, куда именно. — А! Тебя мои кубики привлекают? — Точно! Я же вышел из ванной в одном полотенце. Вот он и засмотрелся. А привычки вытирать капли воды я не имею. 

— Первый раз вижу тебя во всей красе (извини, было не до разглядываний!), — последнюю фразу он заговорщицки шепнул, чуть сощурившись. 

Я уже настроился даже на поцелуй, подумал, что буря миновала, коль Ючон шутит, но он приблизиться не позволил — вручил мне чашку с ароматным чаем каркаде. Опустил на землю грешную. Вроде и нежно, но от этого ещё больнее приземлился.

— Как ты относишься к поздним ужинам? — Ючон по-хозяйски развернулся к плите. 

— Положительно.

— Отлично! Значит, проследи за капустой в сковороде, пока я душ приму. 

— Эй! — я и оклематься не успел, как он ушился из кухни. Даже дар речи на мгновение пропал. — Я ничего не говорил о готовке!

— Будь душкой, — он выглянул из-за угла и подмигнул мне. Хитрый кот! — Ты у меня в долгу, — навел на меня свой изящный наманикюреный пальчик и снова скрылся.  
Чёрт. Я так с ума сойду. В кого я только влюбился?

Едва Ючон скрылся с моего поля зрения, я покосился на сковороду. Наверное, надо помешать, чтобы не пригорело. И, может, добавить жару, чтоб побыстрее приготовилось? Выполнив эти нехитрые действия, я так и застыл, держась за сковороду, как за спасительную соломинку. Новый вихрь нерадостных мыслей захватил в плен моё сознание. Чувствую, что начинаю тонуть, не хватает воздуха. Хочу вдохнуть полной грудью, но начинаю захлёбываться.

А больше всего меня убивает неизвестность и невозможность узнать, что происходит на самом деле. Все мои источники, так или иначе, связаны с организацией и если начну дёргать за ниточки, Дон тут же всё узнает. И если до меня не дошли слухи ещё до отъезда в Корею, значит, планы поменялись недавно. Из этого вытекает, что они узнали о нашем с ДжеДжуном намерении уйти. Когда это стало известно? Ладно, сейчас это уже неважно. Дже успел сбежать, а до меня надо ещё добраться.

Но почему Ганс? Почему бы не нанять кого-то местного? Немцу так не терпится меня грохнуть лично, что не поленится ехать на другой конец света? Он меня настолько ненавидит? И с каких это пор меня заботят чувства этого бугая? Тьфу ты.

— Ммм, задний фасад выглядит ещё привлекательнее, — я чуть не подскочил от неожиданности. Что-то в голосе Ючона есть такое настораживающее. Вкрадчивый и хитрый он мне совсем не нравится. Когда он только успел помыться? 

— О, ты уже вернулся. Так быстро, — благо, мои рефлексы не сработали от того, как его ладонь опустилась на мою ягодицу. А ведь мог же ударить. Я слишком расслабляюсь, когда он рядом.

— Быстро, — Ючон склонился к моему уху, чувствую, как опаляет своим дыханием, — я только душ принимаю. 

Что? Что в нём есть такого, что заставляет мои ноги подкашиваться? Я готов хоть сейчас в обморок хлопнуться, особенно от того, как он своей влажной прохладной грудью вжался мне в спину. Чувствую себя девственницей перед дефлорацией. Когда он стал таким? Или я просто разбудил в нём зверя? Да, я поступил спонтанно, даже опрометчиво. И кончил, каюсь, почти сразу. Никогда не считал себя скорострелом, но Ючон как-то странно на меня действует всё время. 

— В отличие от некоторых, не люблю спешить, — издевается надо мной тем же вкрадчивым тоном. — Не нужно много огня, всё сгорит, — так же тихо и тягуче произнес Ючон, приглушая пламя на плите. — Она должна томиться, — настоял он, помешивая капусту в сковородке. — Будет мягкой и сочной, — последнее слово выдохнул мне в само ухо. Стадо мурашек пробежалось по спине. Ючон меня точно доконает в скором времени. — Думаю, стоит подлить масла и добавить пряностей, что скажешь? 

Ох, чёрт. Масло он прямо сейчас подливает. Наслаждается «кулинарией» своей. Ещё немного и вспыхну как фейерверк на праздник.

— Жарить...

— Нет, жарить — это вредно для здоровья, — я даже забыл, что хотел сказать. 

— Ючон, что происходит?

— Не догадываешься? — снова мурлычет мне в висок. Каждая клеточка моего организма уже бьётся в припадке дикого желания.

— Я...

— Мы готовим тушёную капусту, — так же нараспев напомнил Ючон. Точно. Капуста. — Перчик. Подай. Слева.

Слева. Перчик. И как я должен развернуться? Левой рукой держит сковороду, правой — помешивает. А его «перчик» сейчас упирается мне в... Блядство!

— И соль, — подсказывает, как только я чуть пол перечницы не всыпал.

О чём я там думал пять минут назад? Ючон собой вытеснил всё из моей головы. Ощущаю только его, мысли вертятся вокруг него. И такие соблазнительные картины перед глазами стоят, что хочется прямо сейчас уйти с ним в нирвану и не возвращаться.

— И сыпь немного, не так, как прошлый раз, — опережая мои действия, говорит таким тоном, будто уже трахать меня начал. Чёрт, что же это такое-то, а?! — Она усиливает сладкий вкус и, да, делает более сочной.

Издевается. Хочет, чтобы я сам попросил? Так выходит? Я готов даже умолять, только бы на стену не лезть. Стоп. Это всего лишь капуста. Ничего такого в этом нет. Нужно абстрагироваться. Это у меня извращённая фантазия, он-то говорит лишь о блюде. Только... Вжимается в меня всем своим телом и... Дышит в затылок, заставляя мурашек вальсировать по всей голове и плечам. Как тут абстрагируешься? 

— Ючон, может?.. 

— Уже готово, — бодро сообщил он и погасил плиту. 

Что это было? Как только я рот открыл, чтобы предложить заняться сексом, бариста отстранился, будто ничего не было. Он потянулся к антресолям за тарелками и принялся накрывать на стол. А я просто стою, как идиот и пытаюсь собрать свои мысли в связную кучу.

Почему он ничего не спрашивает? Даже не намекает, что хочет знать. Просто накрывает стол к позднему ужину: раскладывает столовые приборы, насыпает еду в тарелки и приглашает меня к столу, когда всё готово. 

Я присаживаюсь напротив Ючона и апатично ковыряю палочками в тарелке. Всё выглядит очень аппетитным, но в горло кусок не лезет. Внутри смешались все эмоции, бурлят, как вода в закипевшем чайнике. А теперь ещё и чувство вины добавилось. Я, правда, ужасен: вспыльчивый, несдержанный эгоист и…

Что это? Перед моим носом нарисовался кусочек тушёного с капустой мяса, удерживаемого палочками. Я оторопело уставился на Ючона. Что-то у него подозрительно довольная улыбочка и загадочный блеск в глазах.

— Попробуй, — предлагает томным голосом. — Еду нужно кушать, а не медитировать над ней.

Аккуратно забрал с палочек угощение и даже не успел толком прожевать, как во рту начало всё жечь. Я проглотил кусок и подорвался за водой, жадно глотая воздух, надеясь хоть немного остудить жар перца, а проступившие слёзы мешали чётко видеть. Смешок Ючона отвлёк меня от тушения перченого пожара.

— Что? — щурится довольно и очередную порцию капусты себе в рот отправил. Ну не привык я к острым блюдам. Вздохнул недовольно, а Ючон и вовсе развеселился. — Сам же перчил.

Чёрт. И правда, перец добавлял я. Смотрю на нахальную мордашку Ючона и сам не выдерживаю: прыскаю от смеха, понимая всю абсурдность ситуации. Но становится легче. Бариста, кажется, не злится за мой поступок и с моих плеч падает половины горы. О второй половине думать пока не хочется.

Мытьё посуды, на которое я добровольно подписался, обычно не занимает много времени, но умудрился растянуть его почти на двадцать минут. Пока не хотелось возвращаться в спальню так быстро. Неловкость всё ещё не отпускала из своих цепких объятий, и я несколько минут переминался с ноги на ногу перед дверями, пока решился войти. И куда делись мои уверенность и напористость?

Как только потянулся к ручке, двери распахнулись.

— Долго ещё будешь там тусоваться? — Ючон стоял на пороге в одних пижамных штанах, и я с интересом разглядывал его рельефы, на которые не обратил внимания, занятый самокопанием. Подкачанный торс, крепкие руки, широкие плечи. Да это же просто ходячая мечта, а не мужчина.

— Собирался как раз войти. 

— Долго собираешься, однако, — фыркнул бариста и плюхнулся в постель. 

— Я был занят, если ты не заметил, — осторожно присаживаюсь с другой стороны на край кровати. 

Это первая ночь, которую я собираюсь провести у Ючона. Должно было быть всё совсем не так.

— Ючон, я…

Договорить мне не дали. Закрыли рот самым быстрым и действенным способом — поцелуем. Сильные руки опрокинули меня на постель, а крепкое тело вдавило в матрас. Я вскинулся, рефлекторно пытаясь спихнуть с себя Ючона. И почти это сделал, но расслабился. Мягкие губы дарили нежный поцелуй, играя с сознанием, заставляя мурашек лёгкой щекоткой пробежаться по всему телу, вызывая истому.

— Давай спать, — прошептал в губы Ючон и, заключив меня в крепкие объятия, накрыл нас обоих одеялом.

Я просто смирно лежал, боясь пошевелиться и понять, что все ощущения мне лишь снятся. Осмелился повернуть голову и уткнулся носом в шею Ючона. Возможно, завтра я умру, но сегодня я засыпаю под мерное дыхание любимого, понимая, что хочу так засыпать остаток своей жизни.


	8. Chapter 8

Сквозь сон чувствую дуновение ветерка. Неужели я забыл прикрыть окно? Вот чёрт, кондиционер, кажется, работает. И так лень вставать. До моего сонного мозга доносится невнятное бормотание, и чувствую, как рядом прогибается матрас. Какого хрена?

Подрываюсь в кровати, и пытаюсь понять, что происходит. Комната явно знакомая, но это не моя спальня. Сон как рукой сняло, а память услужливо прокрутила перед глазами вчерашний вечер. Точно, я у Ючона.

— Ты чего? — сонно бурчит бариста. Укладывает меня рядом с собой и по-хозяйски закидывает конечности. — Рано ещё. Спи.

И ткнулся носом в моё плечо. Даже возмутиться не могу — настолько умилительно это выглядит. Я просто лежал и любовался видами, пока ровно в семь не зазвонил будильник. Ючон выключил раздражающую музыку и сладко потянулся, выгибая спину как кошка. Я невольно облизнулся, таким соблазнительным он был.

— Доброе утро, — надо мной навис, довольно щурится. — Как вид, понравился?

Вот блядство! Он знает, что я последние часа два тупо втыкал на него спящего. Даже не знаю, что сказать. Только чувствую, как лицо гореть начинает и хочется зарыться под одеяло, спрятаться от этого прожигающего взгляда с лукавым блеском.

— Иди в душ, а я пока завтрак приготовлю, — шепчет прямо в ухо, опаляя горячим дыханием.

Чёрт. Ещё один подобный маневр и душ, вероятно, надо будет принимать дольше обычного. Ючон перелазит через меня и направляется на кухню. А я с минуту втыкаю в потолок, пытаясь прийти в себя. За какую-то минуту я превратился в аморфную лужицу, стал таким тряпичным, что можно сейчас со мной делать всё что угодно, даже сопротивляться не буду первое время.

Прохладный душ помог оклематься и привести немного мысли в порядок. В голове постепенно вырисовывался примерный план действий. Если Ганс будет себя вести прилично, то разойдёмся мирно и тихо. А если нет, то… думаю, девять грамм свинца сделают его более сговорчивым. 

Пока одевался, рассматривал интерьер. Вчера как-то не до него было. Всё было оформлено в чёрно-белых тонах. Стены, облицованные белым искусственным камнем с шероховатой фактурой, контрастировали с тёмным ламинатом. Фотообои напротив кровати с панорамой мегаполиса. Рядом комод, чуть дальне небольшой шкаф и двери в ванную. На окне белый тюль. Довольно неплохо.

На кухню я шёл можно сказать на нюх. По всей квартире стоял соблазнительный запах свежеприготовленных блинчиков и кофе. Рот моментально наполнился слюной, и я даже невольно причмокнул. По дороге на кухню заглянул в гостиную. Она была оформлена в стиле минимализм. Мне понравился подвесной потолок со светодиодными панелями. Мой взгляд задержался на столе в форме буквы «Х». Белый диван, ковёр с длинным ворсом, домашний кинотеатр, у дальней стены большой стеллаж, полки которого заставлены книгами и дисками. Хм, у нас схожие вкусы в интерьере.

— Я подумал, не утопился ли ты, — раздалось прямо над моим ухом. Я подскочил. Блять. Когда он успел подойти? Ючон хихикнул. — А ты заблудился в моих хоромах. Завтрак на столе. Я в душ.

И ушёл, оставив меня с нервным тиком. Надеюсь, такая реакция у меня только на него.

Блины я проглотил за милую душу и едва не вылизал тарелку. Для меня давно никто ничего не готовил, и кушать их было вдвойне приятно и вкусно. Я потихоньку сёрбал кофе, погружённый в свои мысли. Шестерёнки в моей голове усердно работали, выдавая идею за идеей. Из всего этого многообразия вариантов нужно будет выбрать один наиболее приемлемый. 

На этот раз Ючону тихо подкрасться не получилось. Он не вписался в поворот и ударился об угол. Отборный мат в адрес несчастного угла меня улыбнул.

— Ты в порядке? — отставил чашку и намылился оказывать первую помощь пострадавшему в неравном бою со стенами.

— Жить буду. Не первый раз, — отмахнулся Ючон и налил себе кофе. Он упёрся попой о столешницу, но тут же зашипел: — Чёрт, зад болит.

— Прости, — тихо выдохнул я, уставившись на чашку с кофе.

—У тебя неприятности. На работе, — никакой вопросительной интонации, словно это он меня перед фактом ставит. Я кивнул. — Из-за увольнения? Или из-за нового напарника? 

— Одно вытекает из другого, — со вздохом ответил я. 

— Что будешь делать?

— Попробую с ним договориться. 

— А если не захочет?

— Тогда... приведу ему доводы, против которых он не сможет возразить.

Ючон допил кофе и ополоснул чашку. Потянулся за полотенцем, лежавшим возле меня на столе. 

— Значит, терапия пошла на пользу и моя задница не зря пострадала, — елейно протянул над ухом.

Я обнял это чудо и ткнулся носом в живот. Ючон замер. Я потёрся щекой о футболку, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы живота, вдыхая любимый аромат. Интересно, Ючон, согласится стать моим парнем, если спрошу сейчас? Я без него уже совсем никак. Словно беспомощный младенец. 

— Ээээ... это можно считать признанием? — опешенно уточнил бариста. Я закивал, потираясь щекой о живот парня.

Стоп. ЧТО? Твою мать! Я сказал это вслух? Это когда мой язык стал жить отдельно от мозга? Никогда не было привычки размышлять в голос. Все мысли всегда держал при себе, а тут на тебе разговорился. Так, ладно, паниковать и биться головой о твёрдую поверхность буду потом.

— Честно обещаю в будущем заботиться о твоей попе. Любить её, холить и лелеять... — полилась из меня какая-то чушь.

— Ты себя-то слышишь? — тело в моих объятиях задрожало от смеха. Ммм, какой у Ючона красивый смех.

Бариста хотел освободиться из кольца моих рук, но я только сильнее прижался к нему. 

— Постой так ещё немного, пожалуйста.

Я почувствовал, как пальцы Ючона зарылись в мои волосы, затем его руки опустились на мои плечи. В этот момент почувствовал, что могу удержать на себе хоть целый мир, только если рядом будет он.

Дальнейшие сборы заняли немного времени. Мы вышли из подъезда, Ючон на ходу снял машину с сигнализации, а ко мне вернулось чувство, что кто-то следит. Идя к машине, я украдкой рассматривал двор. На первый взгляд всё выглядит абсолютно обыденно: несколько людей вышли из соседних подъездов, дворник разбирается со своим инвентарём, кто-то на авто выезжает на проезжую часть. 

Мой взгляд зацепился за машину, стоявшую чуть в стороне. Водитель дёрнулся, неуклюже пригнулся. Этого было достаточно, чтобы привлечь моё внимание. Я фыркнул и сел в машину Ючона. 

Всю дорогу поглядывал в боковое зеркало. Машина выехала с парковки перед домом почти сразу за нами. И ехал, едва ли отставая от нас максимум на два-три авто. Видать боится потерять. Зачем этому дилетанту следить за мной? Будь это кто-то, кому я перебежал дорожку, за столько времени уже бы дал о себе знать. А этот только хвостом таскается везде. Ответ всё не приходил, будоража неизвестностью моё воображение. Даже смешно на минуту стало — меня озадачили.

— Ты чего улыбаешься? — поинтересовался Ючон. Я покосился на него и чмокнул в щеку. И чего это я как барышня, честное слово!? — Йа! Я же за рулём!

— Знаю, — развеселился ещё больше, наблюдая, как щёки баристы покрываются румянцем.

Ючон сосредоточенно вёл машину. Его уверенные движения завораживали меня. Я готов, наверное, вечность вот так сидеть и просто смотреть на него. Но слежка меня отвлекает. Когда впервые заметил «хвост», я был с Ючоном. И это повторяется каждый раз, когда я рядом с ним. Новое предположение меня ошеломило на долю секунды. Неужели следят за ним, а не за мной? Зачем? Кому это нужно?

Всю дорогу не переставал наблюдать за «хвостом». Попрощался с Ючоном и направился прямиком к незнакомому авто. Несколько незамысловатых трюков и незамеченным подхожу к машине сталкера. Нагло сажусь на переднее сидение. Не в силах удержать улыбки. Давно я так не веселился. Преследователь оказался мужчиной средних лет. Одет в недорогой костюм, проплешина на макушке блестела, словно глянец, а лицо было ни то испуганное, ни то возмущенное. Видно ещё не определился бояться ему или возмущаться. В салоне небольшой бардак, наверное, он в ней ночевал и вид у него немного помятый.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — прозвучало даже угрожающе немного. Но у меня хорошее настроение и не позволю кому-то его испортить.

Окинул мужчину изучающим взглядом. Что происходит? Не люблю быть не в курсе событий. И дядя этот очень на частного сыщика похож. Кто же его нанял? Враги? Конкуренты? Ючон ничего не говорил о проблемах в бизнесе и ИнДжу, думаю, язык не смогла бы удержать за зубами.

Отчего можно сделать вывод, что слежка установлена не с целью навредить. Тогда остаются… родители? Учитывая, что сейчас они в ссоре и Ючон в родительском доме не появляется, эта версия звучит весьма правдоподобно. Ну, посмотрим, что господин частный детектив нам поведает. 

— Кому же понадобилось нанимать частного детектива, чтобы следить за Ючоном? — без прелюдий в лоб спросил, а он как-то неопределённо дёрнулся. — Я только хочу удовлетворить своё любопытство, так что давайте без глупостей. Ну, так что?

— Я не сдаю своих клиентов.

— Ладно, — театрально вздохнул. Чёрт, да по мне сцена плачет. — А цель слежки скажете?

Мужчина недобро глянул на меня, прищурил глаза, смерил взглядом. Пф! После маниакальных взглядов ДжеДжуна, меня уже такое не испугает. Думаю, он уже пытался пробить кто я, и ничего интересного не нашёл. 

— Я не прошу сказать, кто вас нанял, только назвать причину. М? — он всё ещё сомневался говорить ли. — Всего лишь сказать, зачем вы таскаетесь хвостом за Ючоном.

— Ничего такого, — неуверенно начал детектив, после длительной паузы. — Только сбор информации и защита, если понадобится.

Хм. Интересно. Сбор информации и защита. Ну да ладно, лезть в это пока не буду. С этим можно разобраться и позже.

— А вы кто такой? Кем приходитесь Ючону?

— Ючону? Хах, господин Пак разрешает вам так фамильярно говорить о своём сыне?

Бинго! Реакция детектива сдала его с потрохами. Я угадал — это родители наняли его. Глаза бедняги едва из орбит не вылезли. Полез в бардачок в поисках ручки и клочка бумаги.

— Йа! Ты что себе позволяешь? — тут же возмутились моими действиями. А мне удалось отрыть в том бардаке ручку и блокнот.

— Но-но, детектив, давайте без оскорблений, — добродушно попросил мужчину, тем временем написал свой номер и вручил в руки. — Могу вас попросить? Если Ючону будет угрожать серьёзная опасность и меня не будет рядом, дайте знать.

Вышел из машины и направился к подъезду. Эта проблема не срочная и её решение пока может подождать. Но кто же знал, что сюрпризы на сегодня не закончились. Открыв двери, сразу понял, что в квартире кто-то есть. В проёме двери, ведущей в гостиную, мелькнула тень. И я точно помню, что закрывал двери перед уходом. Это привычка, выработанная годами. Хотя в последнее время рядом с Ючоном она мне изменяет.

Аккуратно вытащил спрятанный пистолет из тумбочки и, крадучись, подошёл к двери. Воровато бегло осмотрел помещение. Статный мужской силуэт на фоне окна был знаком. Я сразу понял кто это. Имя непрошеного гостя тут же утонуло в потоке ругательств, которые хлынули в голову, как вода через прорванную дамбу. 

Я вскинул пистолет и вышел из укрытия. Целился я в ножку кресла, в котором сидел Ганс. Тихий хлопок выстрела через глушитель заставил немца подскочить. Что расслабился? А не надо забывать, что ты не у себя дома.

— Ещё раз войдёшь без разрешения — сломаю челюсть, — не дожидаясь ответа, отправился на кухню варить себе кофе. 

Положил пистолет так, чтобы в любой момент мог до него дотянуться. Процесс варения любимого напитка у меня был отработан до безусловного рефлекса. Я не задумывался о действиях, прислушиваясь к передвижениям немца.

Как оказалось, он пошёл следом за мной на кухню. Фигура широкоплечего арийца возникла на пороге кухни. Эта сволочь довольно улыбалась на все тридцать два, показывая свою безупречную отбелённую норму. Бесит. Одно только его присутствие уже вызывает нестерпимый зуд в руках прибить на месте. Но пока не могу этого сделать. Сначала нужно попробовать поговорить. То, что я собираюсь ему предложить, будет выгодно и для него самого.

— Не поприветствуешь меня? — Ганс сел за стол, упираясь спиной в стену, скрестил руки на груди. — Как у вас заведено с поклоном и все дела.

Поставил кофе на маленький огонь. Медленно повернулся, подошёл к нему. Улыбается как дебил. С поклоном хочешь? Получай.

Чёрт! Больно! Но Ганс тоже скулит. Я хорошо стукнул его в лоб своей головой. Пока сам считал звёзды в глазах, этот истинный ариец покрывал меня отборным немецким матом. Я быстро отошёл назад к плите, стараясь не подавать вида, как сильно болит голова. Ганс вскочил со стула и напыжился.

— Совсем охренел?! — о, похоже, я ему шишку набил. Хоть и у самого голова теперь раскалывается, но это того стоило.

— Сам же захотел с поклоном, — фыркнул я, и принялся наблюдать, как закипает кофе в турке.

— Сука. Ещё раз выкинешь что-то подобное, и я тебя точно грохну, — присел назад на стул, башку пальцами потирает. 

— Зачем тебя Дон прислал? — отставил закипевший кофе и принялся насыпать в чашку сахар и сливки.

— Китайцы поменяли условия.

— С чего вдруг?

— Следующий заказ — Ши Шэнли. Как выяснилось, они уже пытались убрать его не единожды, но до сих пор попытки были неудачными. Китайцы настолько сильно хотят от него избавиться, что попросили организацию послать сразу двух киллеров, чтобы наверняка. Кстати, твой друг напортачил. Это впервые на моей памяти.

— А память у тебя как дуршлаг.

— Тебе явно зубы жмут.

— А тебе мозги мешают.

Я налил кофе в чашку и сполоснул турку. Взял пистолет в другую руку и ушёл изучать материалы для выполнения следующего заказа.


	9. Chapter 9

Уже который час штудировали материалы с немцем. Большей частью ругались и посылали друг друга. К вечеру я значительно увеличил свой словарный запас немецких ругательств. Мы всё никак не могли прийти к согласию в действиях. У каждого из нас свой стиль работы и свои методы. То, что предлагал Ганс, не подходило мне, а то, что предлагал я — мой новоиспеченный напарник сразу же отметал как непригодную.

Заказчик хотел несчастный случай, и проблема была в том, что здесь можно организовать всё, что угодно. Я смотрел на стену, увешанную фотографиями и исписанными листками вперемешку с распечатанной картой и чертежами. Ганс протаптывал дорожку возле дивана, в попытках родить очередную идею, которую я отвергну.

У нас будет только одна возможность убрать Ши здесь, в Сеуле. Сейчас он в Японии заключает сделку с якудза. Затем, по дороге домой заглянет в Сеул на пару дней. Тащиться в Китай за целью я не хочу, поэтому нужно сделать всё правильно с первого раза. Ши знает, что его хотят убрать, значит, принял необходимые меры. Это будет трудно. Чертовски трудно. А с мешающим Гансом под боком почти невыполнимо.

Ши Шэнли в узких кругах известен как Преподобный. Свое прозвище заработал из-за любви к цитатам из Библии. На каждую ситуацию он всегда находил строки из писания. Заработал миллионы на торговле оружием и наркотиками. Теперь же посягнул на игорный бизнес, в котором монополистом является заказчик. Судя по всему у него далеко идущие планы на всю Азию.

Я медленно наполнил лёгкие воздухом и глянул на часы. Украдкой бросил косой взгляд на немца. Мне жутко хотелось увидеть Ючона. Интересно, если я вот так развернуть и уйду, Ганс пойдет за мной? Будет следить или займётся своими делами? В любом случае надо прогуляться, а то мозги уже закипают.

 

— Эй, ты куда намылился? — возмущённый какой, надо же.

— За кофе, — бросил, не оборачиваясь, и поспешил закрыть входную дверь с той стороны.

— Нарик хренов! Без кофе и часа протянуть не может!

Да, я подсел на сильный наркотик. И имя его Ючон. И когда возникла такая острая необходимость находиться рядом с баристой? Даже сейчас вместо того, чтобы думать о работе, мои мысли всегда витают где-то не здесь. Он стал просто навязчивой идеей. Я видел, что влюблённость делает с другими людьми, но никогда бы не подумал, что сам так пострадаю.

До Coffee House я ехал окольными путями. Хотел убедиться, что за мной точно никто не следит. Ничего подозрительного я не заметил, и смело повернул в сторону кофейни. Кажется, я приехал всего за несколько минут, хотя добирался едва ли не с другого конца города. 

Нового официанта я заметил сразу. Высокий, длинноногий, с хитрым прищуром. Смерил меня изучающим взглядом и растянул губы в дежурной улыбке. Поприветствовал меня и ушёл принимать заказ. Что-то в нём настораживало. Что-то неуловимое, что можно понять только на задворках сознания. Я несколько минут наблюдал за повадками официанта. Под одеждой явно угадывалось натренированное тело. Ходит в спортзал? Вполне логичное допущение, но он только что поймал на лету телефон девушки, которая по неуклюжести столкнула девайс рукой со стола. Рефлексы у него хорошие. Надо бы присмотреться к нему.

Я посмотрел на улицу. Машина детектива припаркована напротив кофейни. Интересно, Ючон знает о слежке? Догадывается ли? 

— Привет, — пропела ИнДжу, проходя мимо меня. Я поздоровался в ответ. — Он у себя, — кивком головы указала мне на двери, ведущие в рабочие помещения. Она мне нравится всё больше и больше.

Подошел к заветной двери. Прислушался — тихо. Заглянул в кабинет. Ючон сидит за столом, зарывшись в бумаги. Что-то сосредоточенно вычитывает в документе и грызет колпачок ручки. Очки в роговой оправе делали баристу до невозможности милым. Помялся немного возле дверей, понаблюдал за таким занятым и чертовски соблазнительным парнем.

— ЧанМин, что бы это ни было — подождет, — даже головы не поднял.

— ЧанМин? — повторил имя с удивлением. Наверное, это новый официант. — Мне начинать ревновать? 

— О! ДжунСу! Извини. ИнДжу и ЧанМин по очереди мне тут то кофе приносят, то еду подкладывают. В прошлый раз заглядывала нуна. А мне надо заполнить документы для налоговой.

— Я не хотел отвлекать.

— Ты вовремя, — Ючон снял очки и небрежным жестом положил на документы, — я как раз собирался сделать перерыв, а то уже в глазах рябит от всего этого, — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, указывая на беспорядочно лежащие листы.

— Я всё равно ненадолго, — обошел стол и вплотную приблизился к лукаво смотрящему на меня Ючону. — Сбежал на пару часов от напарника, а то мое терпение уже было на исходе.

— Он настолько вредный?

— Очень.

Ох, как я же успел соскучиться по этим устам. Такие мягкие, теплые, податливые. А шустрый язычок уже вовсю хозяйничает у меня во рту. Ммм, как же приятно просто находится в этих объятиях. Ни о чём не думать, просто ощущать. Очень хорошо, что стул у Ючона без подлокотников. Удобно устроился сверху, прижав его к спинке. Я припал к губам баристы, как жаждущий к источнику воды. Руки уже оглаживали бока под футболкой, а бедрами своими поерзал на Ючоне, срывая с его губ всхлип в поцелуй.

Ючон оторвался от моих губ и прочертил влажную дорожку поцелуев на шее. Мммых, как хорошо! Нет-нет, не останавливайся! Хочу еще! О, его руки всегда такие обжигающе горячие? Еще немного и придется тушить мое самовозгорание. Где-то музыка играет. Где-то я ее уже слышал. А? Что? Это мой сотовый? Пошли все к черту на кулички!

— Ответь, — прохрипел куда-то в шею Ючон, опаляя кожу своим дыханием. А по моему телу прошлась волна жара. — Это, наверное, важно.

Я недовольно выдохнул и полез в карман за телефоном. Ганс, придурок чертов, я точно тебе что-нибудь сломаю. Пальцы, например, чтобы не брал в руки телефон, когда не нужно. Прочистил горло и ответил на звонок. Ючон тихо прыснул на мои действия.

— Уже соскучился по мне? — тяну елейным голоском, а затем стираю веселую ухмылочку баристы поцелуем.

— Ты где шляешься, мудак?

— А что, Пенелопа уже заждалась? Двадцать лет еще не прошло*, — этот неуч скорее не поймет о чём я, но от этого троллить его менее интересно не становилось.

— Halt die Fotze!* Появилась новая информация о Ши. Дуй сюда.

И отключился. Я знаю, что манер у него нет, но это слишком грубо. Надо будет его поучить этикету в отместку за оскорбления в мой адрес.

Оторваться от этих манящих соблазнительных губ было тяжело. Бариста отвечал на поцелуй с таким энтузиазмом. А внушительный бугорок, о который я терся своим пахом, давал понять, что продолжения хочу не я один.

— Нужно идти, — выдохнул я в припухшие губы.

— Ага, — Ючон пьяняще смотрел мне в глаза. Я поцеловал его на прощание и оставил разбираться с документами. 

Выйдя в зал, решил всё же заказать себе кофе. Попросил ЁнМина сделать две порции на вынос и принялся болтать с пареньком, одновременно наблюдая за новым официантом. Бариста поведал мне, что ЧанМина наняли совсем недавно. На замену ушедшему парню после празднования годовщины открытия. Он сразу же нашел общий язык с ИнДжу, а через нее подружился и со всеми остальными работниками кофейни. Парень он сообразительный и расторопный. А после того, как он начал работать, чаще начали заглядывать девушки и женщины, восхищенные красотой официанта. 

Когда кофе был готов, я поблагодарил ЁнМина и попрощался с ИнДжу. Раскаленный дневным светилом воздух обволакивал, заставляя чувствовать духоту. Мысленно тяжело вздохнув и обругав летний зной парой-тройкой крепких словечек, перешел дорогу и направился к детективу. Как и в прошлый раз без спросу сел на пассажирское сидение. Тот смотрел на меня ошарашенными глазами и дернулся к кобуре на поясе.

— Но-но, детектив, — я улыбнулся и протянул один кофе мужчине, — я с добрыми намерениями. Кофе со льдом специально для вас.

Детектив смерил меня подозрительным взглядом и осторожно взял стаканчик. Открыл крышку и принюхался. Я фыркнул и пригубил свой напиток.

— Там только кофе со льдом, — прокомментировал я действия мужчины. Я особо не прятался и не моя вина, что он меня не заметил. Но может мое внезапное для сыщика появление пойдет ему на пользу — не будет таким рассеянным. — Вы же помните мою просьбу? — кивок в ответ. — Вот и славно.

— Кто вы такой? — о, наконец-то голос подал.

— Что? Информаторы вас подводят? Вам достаточно знать и того, что я пекусь о безопасности Ючона так же, как и вы. Всего хорошего, детектив.

Я вышел из машины и направился к своему байку. Домой вернулся я в приподнятом настроении. Даже недовольный взгляд Ганса не смог уменьшить моего веселья. Немец поведал, что наша цель приезжает на два дня раньше запланированного, и нам нужно поторопиться. Он как раз распечатал план здания, в котором остановится Ши.

Как войти и выйти, чтобы не иметь дела с охраной решили сразу. На мое удивление здесь мы сошлись во мнениях быстро. А вот способ устранения всё еще был спорным. Мне особо мараться не хотелось, а Ганс привык всё делать собственноручно. После долгих часов дискуссий и споров мы всё же нашли компромисс.

— Пятнадцать кубиков адреналина* в сердце и через три минуты конец, — устало выдал я очередную идею. Немец скривился.

— Остановка сердца не подойдет, — Ганс тоже порядком устал, даже уже не так резво мне возражает, — его запускают у каждого четвертого. Если «скорая» успевает, то они первым делом вкалывают…

— Адреналин, — закончил я мысль. — Если вдруг его не прикончит наша инъекция, то «скорая» его добьет.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился Ганс, — но если не сработает, я его замочу своим способом.

Я махнул рукой, мол, как хочешь и отправился спать. За окном была уже глубокая ночь. Город утопал в ночных огнях и остывал от дневной жары. За последние несколько дней летний зной немного спал, но дождей синоптики по-прежнему не прогнозировали. 

Я плотно закрыл окно, задернул шторы и включил кондиционер. Последние сутки были весьма тяжелые для меня и насыщенные событиями. Глаза сами закрывались, и я уже несколько последних часов просто спал на ходу. Я отрубился, едва принял горизонтальное положение.

_________________________________

С самого утра собираем снаряжение, необходимое для задания. С Гансом разговариваем только по необходимости. Оба сегодня не в настроении друг друга доставать и упражняться в остроумии. Сегодня всё должно пройти гладко. Это моя последняя работа и хотелось бы уйти красиво. 

Архитектура здания была весьма удобной для альпинизма. Это позволило без особого труда установить камеры видеонаблюдения у окон нужных комнат. На всё это у нас ушло от силы десять минут. Ганс включил планшет. Сигнал шёл без помех и с углом мы угадали. 

Ши находился в гостиной апартаментов, в которых расположился на время своего пребывания в Сеуле. С ним были еще пять человек: личный помощник, трое из охраны и девушка из прислуги. Теперь нужно было ждать, пока китаец останется один.

Сейчас он жадно поглощал еду, расхаживая при этом по комнате. Помощник ему что-то рассказывал, на что Ши то положительно кивал, то отрицательно качал головой. Видать, решают деловые вопросы. Наконец все покинули апартаменты и Ши остался один. Он начал готовиться ко сну. Минут двадцать он пропадал в ванной, откуда вышел с полотенцем на бедрах. Он развалился на широкой кровати в позе звезды и замер. Мы просидели еще с полчала, ожидая, пока китаец крепко уснет, и выбрались из укрытия.

Внутрь пришлось пробираться через вентиляционный вход на крыше. Здание проектировали западные архитекторы, что было нам очень на руку. Вентиляционная шахта была достаточно широка, чтобы в нее мог пролезть такой амбал как Ганс, а между стенами можно было спокойно разгуливать в полный рост.

Мы быстро нашли нужную комнату. Я достал проводную микрокамеру похожую на эндоскоп и сунул объектив между металлическими полосами вентиляционного отверстия, расположенными лесенкой, как жалюзи. Коннектор передал Гансу, который подключил к планшету. В комнате никого не было. Кровать была расположена в стороне. Ши по-прежнему лежал на постели в позе звезды и не шевелился.

На раскручивание болтов, держащих крышку, ушла всего минута. Она была замаскирована под зеркало, но с нашей стороны отлично было всё видно, как через тонированное стекло. Вакуумными присосками придержал уже готовый открыться люк, как в комнату вошел помощник Ши. Я замер. Ганс тоже притаился. Малейший шорох и нас обнаружат. В такие моменты боишься даже мигать.

— Где Ийнгджи? — послышался вопрос со стороны кровати. Я повернул камеру в ту сторону. Ши сидел на постели, строго смотря на своего помощника.

— Уже послали за ним, — последовал ответ. Это всё, что я смог понять на китайском. Эх, не нужно было его забрасывать. В двери постучали. Помощник открыл и впустил гостя. 

В комнату вошел невысокий мужчина. На вид ему было около сорока. В руках он нёс саквояж, который обычно при себе имеют доктора. Ганс зашевелился аккуратно, старясь не производить шума. Он вытащил из чехла заготовленный шприц с пятнадцатью кубиками адреналина.

Мы уставились на экран, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим в спальне. Ши удобно устроился на кровати, а доктор начал извлекать из своей сумки медицинские принадлежности. Он начал готовить капельницу для китайца. Ши чем-то болен? Почему об этом ничего неизвестно? Ведь тогда было бы намного проще его убрать.

Ши что-то сказал доктору, тот закивал в ответ. Я натянул латексные перчатки и приготовился к выходу. Помощник удалился из комнаты, как только врач принялся ставить капельницу. Когда пакет с прозрачной жидкостью был повешен на штатив, доктор подошел к музыкальному центру и включил тихую успокаивающую музыку. Я приблизил камеру, чтобы прочитать надпись на этикетке. 

— Да он нарик, — выразил свое удивление Ганс шипением мне на ухо.

— Ему вводят кетамин,* — тихо ответил я.

— И что? — ясно, немец в химии не силен.

— Кетамин нейтрализует адреналин. Теперь это не сработает.

Блять! Одна маленькая деталь и всё летит черту в прямую кишку. Похоже, о зависимости Ши знает всего несколько человек — самые преданные. Мда, обычно наркоторговцы не употребляют сами эту дурь. 

— Что будем делать? — я уставился на Ганса, который злорадным взглядом смотрел на меня. Вижу, что из него так и прет фраза «А я говорил же!», но молчит. Хоть знает, что не время и не место. Я замялся. Мне нужно несколько минут подумать как поступить.

Пока мы играли в гляделки, Ши уже начал ловить кайф. Раздался телефонный звонок. Это вернуло нас к происходящему в спальне. Доктор взял свой сотовый, оставленный ранее на тумбочке возле саквояжа и вышел из комнаты. Я оценивающе покосился на решетку.

— Ты понимаешь, что он может вернуться в любой момент? — шипение Ганса сейчас напоминало почему-то змеиное.

Другого шанса у нас не будет. Если отступим сейчас, то возможность убрать Ши в Корее уже не представится.

— Мы успеем, — открываю вентиляционный люк и быстро оказываюсь в комнате. Ганс последовал за мной. Сердце колотится в горле от волнения. Чувствую, как начинаю дрожать. Дыхание перехватывает, но нужно оставаться спокойным и мыслить трезво, иначе начну совершать ошибки. Ужасно раздражает, когда что-то идет не по плану. В любую секунду врач может закончить свой телефонный разговор и вернуться. Или кто-то из охраны может заглянуть. И тогда заварушки не избежать.

Ши уже вовсю летает в неизвестных вершинах своего подсознания. Я бросился к китайцу, который что-то по-детски лепетал, одной рукой зафиксировал ему голову, второй — зажал нос.

— Суть эндоскоп ему в глотку и он задохнется, — немец уставился, переводя взгляд то на Ши, то на меня. Ему понадобилось несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы осмыслить мои слова и начать действовать.

Ганс положил камеру на край кровати и схватил подушку. О, решил проявить чудеса своей фантазии? И так каждый раз: что угодно, лишь бы не по-моему. Немец приложил подушку к лицу Ши, перекрывая тому кислород. Жертва задергалась, и пришлось крепче держать. Китаец начал трепыхаться, и инстинктивно пытался руками убрать то, что его душило, издавая хриплые звуки удушья. Напарник навалился на Ши, стараясь удержать того на месте. Черт! Мы вряд ли успеем. Чтобы задушить его так понадобится больше времени, чем просто сжать руками его горло. Но нам нужен несчастный случай и тут приходится извращаться, как можешь.

Когда мои нервы уже готовы были сдать, Ши замер. И мы вместе с ним. Одна, две, три секунды и Ганс убирает подушку с лица китайца, кладет на место, забирает камеру с кровати, и мы срываемся назад в вентиляционную шахту. Я хватаю люк и прикрываю его. Ариец живо прикручивает болты на место, я снимаю мешающие мне латексные перчатки. В этот момент в комнату вернулся доктор.

Мы быстро собираем свои вещи, чтобы в любой момент рвануть отсюда. На минуту замерли, прислушались, что происходит в комнате. Доктор вскликнул что-то по-китайски и позвал помощника. Тот влетел в комнату и недовольно что-то спросил. Помощник выдал еще пару фраз в довольно резком тоне, в котором сквозили нотки истерики. После этого, доктор собрался и ушел.

Сейчас бы уйти, но нельзя — музыка перестала играть, малейший шорох и нас обнаружат. Здесь такая акустика, что слышно было бы, как крысы пробегают, если бы они здесь обитали. Пока играла музыка, можно было говорить хотя бы шепотом. А сейчас стоит гробовая тишина.

Когда в комнату вошли три охранника, Ганс чуть дернулся. Он задел вентиляционный люк. Что-то щелкнуло и звонко упало на металлическую поверхность шахты. Ебать не встать! Он не закрутил, пропустил один болт, который сейчас покатился с громким звоном в сторону спальни.

— Scheisse,* — выругался Ганс себе под нос в момент, когда скрепляющая деталь, по всей видимости, приземлилась на ковролин в комнате.

Разговоры китайцев стихли. Последовала короткая фраза в приказном тоне. Видимо послали проверить, что это было. Один охранник подошел к зеркалу и начал его осматривать, внимательно проверяя на наличие каких-либо изъянов.

Ганс достал пистолет и прицелился в голову китайца. Тот же пытался разглядеть, что происходит по эту сторону. Помощник снова что-то приказал, и охранник попытался снять зеркальную панель. Ганс нажал на курок. Оглушительный выстрел заложил уши. Панель разлетелась осколками вокруг нас.

Блять! И это само цензурное из всех ругательств, что за долю секунды пронеслись в моей голове. Мы бросились бежать. Охрана начала палить по стенам. Пули прошивали тонкие перегородки, оставляя после себя маленькие отверстия. Пришлось ползти на животе, чтобы не поймать свинец в свою тушку.

Я спрятался за ближайшим поворотом. Как и ожидалось, один охранник последовал за нами. Он вскинул пистолет, готовый выстрелить в любую минуту. Увидев дуло из-за угла, я тут же подбил его, сбивая прямой прицел в меня, и накинулся на него. Проломив стену, мы оказались в комнате. Оглушил охранника и отобрал его пистолет. Убивать его не было времени. Пуля прошила стекло, но не разбила его — оно только пошло небольшими трещинами. Черт, противоударное. Ну, спасибо, что не бронированное. 

Когда я начал расстреливать окно, в комнату вбежали двое. Я успел сделать еще пару выстрелов. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбить стекло своим весом. Я оказался на крыше пристройки. Несколько пуль прошило черепицу у моих ног. Зараза! А они проворные. Рванул к краю, но в последний момент притормозил — я оказался на втором этаже. Спрыгнуть не вопрос, но в такой спешке приземлиться я могу неудачно.

Козырек был чуть ниже края крыши и достаточно широкий, чтобы на нем спрятаться. Я спустился на выступ, который оказался весьма надежным, и приготовил пистолет. Услышав шаги, я напрягся, готовый к схватке. Охранник подошел к краю крыши. В тот момент, когда затихли шаги, я выглянул из своего укрытия и выстрелил, попав китайцу в голову.

Убедившись, что он был один, аккуратно слез на землю и побежал, что есть мочи. Как же хорошо, что здание было низкое. Так быстро я, наверное, в жизни не бегал. Где сейчас был Ганс, я не имел ни малейшего понятия. Похоже, большинство кинулись за немцем, так как мне удалось легко уйти. Надеюсь, его не схватят. Мы и так напортачили очень сильно и по головке нас не погладят.

Выбежав на проспект, я обернулся. Погони за мной не было, можно спокойно перевести дух. Я дошел до остановки и присел на лавочку. Нужно было ехать на своем байке, а не в машине немца. Некоторые из ожидающих автобуса людей на меня подозрительно покосились, начали перешептываться. Я оглядел себя и пришел в ужас: на мне была кровь убитых охранников и наверняка от меня несет порохом. Ким ДжунСу — ты идиот.

— Ааа….это… бутафорская кровь, — быстро нашелся с ответом, пока кто-то не позвонил в полицию, — я каскадером работаю.

Понимающие кивки, подозрительные взгляды сменились любопытными и даже завистливыми, а я старался улыбаться так мило, как мог. Автобус долго ждать не пришлось. До квартиры добираться около часа. За это время успокоюсь, приведу свои мысли в порядок и прикину, что делать дальше.

Вот, что бывает, когда я работаю с Гансом.

Я успел принять душ, заказать еду и сварить крепкий кофе, когда на пороге появился немец. Злой как сам черт в замерзшем аду. Не говоря ни слова, он сразу отправился в ванную. Наверняка подбирает для меня самую изощренную экзекуцию. Только вот я не собирался его искать в здании, кишащее парнями с оружием наготове, чтобы в любой момент сделать из меня решето. Шкурка у меня одна, как и жизнь и прощаться с ней я не собирался.

Мелодия сотового заставила меня вздрогнуть. А вот и ожидаемый вынос мозгов.

— Какого хрена вы творите? — зло прошипел Дон. А новости быстро сегодня распространяются.

— Китаец приехал раньше предполагаемого срока. Времени было мало, — как можно спокойней ответил я. Дон завершил звонок, более не сказав ни слова. Им нужен будет козел отпущения, и уже знаю, кто им будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пенелопа — жена Одиссея, которая ждала его двадцать лет.
> 
> Halt die Fotze! (Хальт ди фотце!) — (нем.) Заткни ебальник!
> 
> Адреналин (эпинефрин) — (может, кто-то забыл) важнейший гормон, вырабатываемый мозговым веществом надпочечников. При оказании первой помощи во время остановки сердца необходим, чтобы усилить и увеличить частоту сердечных сокращений.
> 
> Кетамин — это медицинский препарат, используют для общего наркоза. Наркозависимые употребляют его вместо ЛСД, экстази или любого другого наркотика.
> 
> Scheisse (шайсэ) — (нем.) говно, хуёво, хуйня.


	10. Chapter 10

— Что будешь делать? — Ганс щелкнул выключатель, а я прищурился от яркого света. Уже стемнело, но свет не включал, погрузившись в привычный для меня мир темноты. В такой атмосфере мне думалось легче и ситуация анализировалась лучше.

— Что прикажут, — не задумываясь, ответил немец. Могу предположить, что он приехал в Корею уже с приказом. Знать бы еще как он должен меня убить.

Нужно связаться с ДжеДжуном. Вечно отсиживаться у ЮнХо, уверен, он не планирует. Дже вообще долго без дела сидеть не может. Разве что Чон его чем-то займет, чтобы не лез на рожон первое время хотя бы. Например, собой. Так, что-то я не о том думать начал.

Ганс невозмутимо готовил себе бутерброд, нарезая ингредиенты. Я следил за его немного грубоватыми движениями и пытался придумать, как начать разговор на нужную мне тему. И желательно разобраться до того, как китайцы потребуют кого-то из нас.

— Остался последний, — заговорил Ганс, начиная поглощать законченный бутерброд. — Можно…

— Это политический заказ, — перебиваю на полуслове и внимательно наблюдаю за реакцией на новость. — Я за него браться не буду. 

— Но за него такие бабки дают. Если всё выгорит, что можно стать очень богатыми, — глаза немца меркантильно заблестели.

Да, он прав. Если заказ удастся выполнить, то заплатят весьма внушительную сумму. Еще недавно, я бы рискнул сорвать куш. Но сейчас, когда я твердо решил уйти, особенно, когда встретил Ючона, ставить всё на кон ради призрачной прибыли совсем не хотелось. Когда встречаешь человека, с которым хочешь провести каждое мгновение своей оставшейся жизни, остальное уже не так важно. И убивать этого политика мне не нужно, да и не хочется.

— Тогда можешь попытаться выполнить заказ, — если он так рвется отличиться — это его шанс.

— А ты что будешь делать? — удивленно на меня уставился, даже жевать перестал.

— Проведу время в свое удовольствие, — например, схожу на свидание с Ючоном. — А сейчас пойду восстанавливать нервные клетки, которые китайцы сегодня убили. То бишь, спать.

С самого утра Ганс укатил по делам, вероятно, занят подготовкой к выполнению заказа. Но меня это больше не касается и можно не волноваться об этом. Еще есть несколько дней, чтобы продумать все детали и поставить финальную точку.

К Ючону я буквально летел, можно даже сказать, что на крыльях любви. Даже сперва позабыл о возможной слежке, но вовремя опомнился. Нельзя расслабляться, пока всё не закончится.

Баристу я застал на выходе из кофейни. Он сразу меня увлек за собой на выход, довольно сообщая, что сегодня у него законный выходной и что это даже не ИнДжу его выгнала отдохнуть хотя бы немного.

Веселье Ючона оказалось весьма заразным, и уже через несколько минут я также радостно улыбался и сиял как новая монета. Мы провели весь день вместе. Ючон показывал мне красивые места Сеула, которых нет на картах туристов. Он рассказывал интересные смешные истории, которые приключились с ним на этих самых памятных местах.

Например, как-то проиграл спор друзьям в старшей школе и те не придумали ничего лучше в наказание, как заставить его станцевать стриптиз в центре торгового квартала. Ючон успел оголиться только по пояс, как охрана его скрутила и позвонила родителям. Друзья благополучно скрылись так быстро, что Ючон только и успел, что заметить их сверкающие пятки. Тогда он получил от родителей по первое число и еще долго ему не разрешали общаться с друзьями. А еще дольше он был наказан.

Я настолько отвык так беззаботно смеяться, что к концу дня у меня болела челюсть и ныли мышцы пресса. Я впитывал в себя каждое слово, каждый жест с особой жадностью, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Жизнь научила меня тому, что она может закончиться в любой момент, приведя самый жестокий пример, отобрав самых близких людей.

Уже под вечер уставшие и довольные мы забрели в продуктовый магазин, спонтанно решив приготовить ужин. Купив всё необходимое, направились к Ючону. Распаковав и вымыв продукты, принялись их готовить. Сам процесс прошел весело: зелень летала по всей кухне, а овощи исполняли роль снарядов. К тому времени как мы закончили готовить, нам обоим необходимо было принять душ и переодеться.

Вышел я из ванной в одном полотенце. Даже не потрудился вытереть капельки воды со своей кожи, которые прочерчивали немного кривые дорожки сверху вниз. Вторым полотенцем небрежными движениями просушивал волосы, тайком наблюдая за реакцией Ючона. На мое появление парень никак не отреагировал, с занятым видом копаясь в телефоне. К такому игнорированию своей персоны, да еще и в таком виде я не привык. Да уж больно хотелось соблазнить этого шикарного баристу.

Мягкий ковер с длинным ворсом приятно щекотал ступни, заглушая мои шаги. Подошел к Ючону, заглянул через плечо, любопытно всматриваясь в дисплей смартфона. Бегло пробежав глазами по строчкам, решил, что это может подождать. Облизал свои губы и коснулся теплой кожи у основания шеи. Ючон замер на мгновение, напрягшись. Но отмер, когда я вовлек брюнета в неторопливый поцелуй. Какое же это наслаждение сминать эти мягкие, податливые уста.

Мои руки скользнули по одежде, в которую успел облачиться Ючон, пока я плескался под прохладными струями воды. Погладил соски через ткань футболки, которые под пальцами ощущались словно бусинки. Пальцы Ючона выпустили телефон, и тот с глухим шорохом упал на ковер. Я не торопился, медленно лаская сладкие уста, неспешно, постепенно проникая своим языком в горячую глубину его рта.

Я даже не надеялся, что Ючон так быстро и легко позволит беспрепятственно ласкать его. Наверняка воспоминания всё еще свежи, но я постараюсь исправить свою оплошность, подарив ему то наслаждение, которого был лишен из-за моего эгоизма.

Ючон судорожно выдохнул, когда я оторвался от его губ, чтобы сделать вдох. Я расценил это как положительный знак, проникая руками под футболку, поглаживая напрягшийся живот, поднимаясь вверх, к чувствительным соскам. Желание приласкать их стало непреодолимым и, задрав футболку, проведя языком по контуру ореолы, вобрал ее вершину в рот. Ючон выгнулся навстречу, громко выдохнув.

Закатал футболку выше. Ючон поднял руки вверх, позволяя избавить от мешающего мне куска ткани. По мере того, как я избавлял баристу от одежды, мы постепенно пробирались к кровати. В принципе до нее было недалеко — всего несколько шагов, но я нарочно делал всё медленно, давая время Ючону насладиться ласками.

Я едва не упорхал в нирвану, когда Ючон тихо выдохнул мое имя. Никогда бы не подумал, что оно может звучать так сексуально, эротично и призывно. Руки парня уже вовсю блуждали по моему телу, доставляя море удовольствия. В какой-то момент я слишком увлекся и не сразу понял, что оказался прижатым к постели, а нависший надо мной Ючон пристально всматривается в мое лицо. Он всё смотрит на меня своим прожигающим взглядом, а я не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука. Я в жизни так себя не чувствовал. С одной стороны я уже пребывал в эйфории, а с другой — такого внезапно накатившего стеснения в жизни не испытывал. Но это оказалось приятно.

Я не выдержал и потянулся к его губам. Ючон всё порывался углубить поцелуй, но я пресекал все попытки. Бариста всхлипнул мне в губы, и я понимаю, что вот-вот потеряю остатки контроля. Послать всё к черту. Сейчас весь мой мир — парень в моих объятиях.

Рывок, и я подминаю его под себя, покрываю поцелуями скулы и шею. Едва удерживаюсь от желания поставить засос на шее. Вместо этого я опускаюсь ниже, ближе к паху и оставляю отметку чуть ниже пупка. Ючон выгибается навстречу. Мои ладони поглаживают затверделые горошинки сосков. А губы ласкают живот, языком пощекотал впадинку пупка. С губ сорвался стон. Призывный, просящий дать желаемое.

Поднял глаза. Ючон закусил нижнюю губу, нежась в волнах наслаждения от ласк. Это непередаваемое ощущение, когда знаешь, что до этого состояния любимого довел именно ты. Припухшие губы, яркий румянец на щеках, полу прикрытые глаза с подрагивающими ресницами и тело, извивающееся от того, что я с ним вытворяю. Это — самая эротическая картина, которую я видел.

Сбоку я обнаружил флакон смазки и несколько презервативов. А я и не заметил, когда он всё это достал. Хитро улыбнувшись, я принялся ласкать изнывающего Ючона с еще большим энтузиазмом. Мы постоянно боролись за ведущую роль, но в конечном итоге эту битву выиграл я. Ючон не догадывался, что я еще будучи в ду́ше подготовил себя. Я так давно хотел ощутить его внутри себя, что это стало просто навязчивой идеей.

Ючон подо мной настолько прибалдел, что заметил мои манипуляции, когда головка его пениса вошла в меня. Удивление и удовольствие смешались на лице баристы, вводя меня в исступление от наслаждения лицезреть эту картину. Я блаженно выдохнул, когда плоть полностью погрузилась в меня, а Ючон сладко застонал. Привыкнув к небольшому дискомфорту и непривычному чувству наполненности, я медленно начал покачивать бедрами. Ощущения были настолько яркими и потрясающими, что на минуту полностью отдался им, наслаждаясь каждой клеточкой всеми импульсами, пробегающими по телу.

Сознание окончательно поплыло от эйфории. Я ощущал на себе руки Ючона, его губы, жаркое дыхание, опалявшее мою кожу, легкий холодок из-за проступивших капель пота и неуемную дрожь от мысли на задворках сознания, что здесь и сейчас я полностью принадлежу только Ючону, а он — только мой.

Мысли из головы испарились все до единой. Я превратился в сгусток нервов, который прошивают током через центр удовольствия. Казалось, что я пробыл в таком состоянии вечность, хотя потом и придет осознание, что это был всего лишь миг. Волна оргазма накрыла внезапно. Волна чистого блаженства окатила с ног до головы, расслабляя до предела напряженные мышцы тела и погружая в сладкую истому.

Ючон без сил рухнул на меня, отчего дышать стало почти невозможно. В ушах шумело, сердце билось где-то в горле, тело настолько разомлело, что даже открыть глаза оказалось непосильной задачей.

Окружающая реальность возвращалась в мое сознание постепенно. Ючон перекатился на бок, слезая с меня. Через минуту я почувствовал, как мягкая ткань вытирает мой живот и грудь. С усилием сфокусировав взгляд, в материи признал футболку баристы. Отобрав ее у парня, я принялся проделывать то же и с ним. Мы оба были испачканы в моей сперме, а в душ идти было лень. Меня разобрал такой релакс, что двигаться совсем не хотелось. Откинув футболку куда-то в сторону, я просто собственнически закинул конечности на Ючона, прижимая к себе и отключился.

Сквозь сон чувствую легкую щекотку в области копчика. Спал я на животе, обнимая подушку. В мозгу возникла ленивая мысль, что не ее я сейчас должен обнимать. Но она быстро исчезла, так и не достучавшись до сознания. Щекотка перешла на внутреннюю сторону бедра согнутой ноги. Я пошевелил бедрами, ощущая последствия вчерашней ночи. Терпимо. Щекотка медленно перешла к мошонке, и до моего сонного мозга дошло, что одеяла на мне нет, и я абсолютно голый валяюсь в постели Ючона. Кстати, а где он сам?

Черт, приятное ощущение, возбуждающее. Я снова заерзал, чувствуя, как начинает наливаться плоть. Если так продолжится, что я начну трахать матрас. Я вздохнул и, наконец, разлепил глаза. Ючон, проказник, не нашел лучшего способа меня разбудить, как устроить такое.

— Если не прекратишь, то я за себя не ручаюсь, — сонно хриплю, а в ответ раздается задорный смех.

— Я уже было подумал, что ты решил проспать весь день.

— Ммм, — лениво переворачиваюсь на спину и, схватив Ючона за ворот футболки, потянул на себя. — Я очень даже «за», если ты мне составишь компанию.

— Мне нужно заскочить ненадолго в кофейню, а потом — я в твоем полном распоряжении, — последние слова Ючон выдохнул мне в самые губы. В этот момент я сминал его ягодицы, нагло забравшись руками под домашние шорты. Кончик языка увлажнил нежную кожицу губ, на мгновение показавшись и тут же исчезнув. Черт. Если сейчас не выпущу такого соблазняющего парня из объятий, то никто никуда не пойдет в ближайшие несколько часов точно.

Минута и я скидываю с себя Ючона, который ошеломленно хлопает ресницами, осознавая, что только что произошло. Парень растерянно смотрит мне вслед, а я по-ребячески показываю ему язык.

— Хорошо. Тогда встретимся в кофейне, — я вильнул бедрами и закрыл за собой двери в ванную комнату. Может и выглядело со стороны по-блядски, но выражение лица Ючона было бесценным.

Сегодня я наконец-то решил сделать то, что должен был сделать давно — навестить родителей. Теперь, стоя на могиле матери и отца, я сгорал со стыда. Раньше я не задумывался о том, каким бы они хотели меня видеть. Я просто жил себе в угоду, хотя чаще старался выжить в этом мире. Они точно не хотели бы, чтобы их единственный сын стал наемным убийцей, замарал руки в крови, которую никогда не отмыть.

Еще большую боль причиняет мысль, как сильно они были бы во мне разочарованы, увидь меня сейчас. Наверняка, когда фантазировали о моем будущем, они точно не воображали море крови из загубленных мной людей. Их так много, что когда счет перевалил за сотню, я перестал считать. 

Розовые камелии так красиво смотрятся на зеленой, начинающей выгорать от жары траве. Даже с системой полива зелень не выдерживает такого зноя. Я вспомнил, как отец дарил эти цветы маме. Кажется это ее любимые. Я так мало о вас помню, мама и папа. А то, что помню, не уверен, что это было на самом деле. Я знаю, как память может подтасовывать события прошлого. И я давно потерял уверенность, что то, что всплывает из недр моих воспоминаний, не является моей выдумкой.

Надгробная плита теряет свои четкие очертания. Болезненный ком в горле всё никак не сглатывается, перекрывая дыхание. Щеки обжигает что-то влажное и горячее. Я плачу? Как давно я не видел своих слез? Кажется с тех самых пор, как вы… Почему? Почему тогда погибли именно вы? Мне так вас не хватает. Всегда не хватало…

Покинул кладбище, когда нахлынувшие чувства, сдерживаемые столько лет, перестали выливаться из меня солеными потоками слез. Где-то в глубине души я знал, что так будет, вероятно именно поэтому не приходил так долго. Но теперь я буду наведываться часто. Мне нужно многое рассказать вам, папа и мама.

________________________________________

 

— Итак, чем займемся? — мое персональное солнышко лучезарно улыбалось, поглощая остатки десерта. Особых планов мы не строили, просто решив поужинать вместе, а потом решить по ходу дела.

— Давай просто прогуляемся, — предложил я. Дневное светило уже давно укатило за горизонт, позволяя раскаленной земле немного остынуть. Жар всё еще ощущался в виде ночной духоты, и прогулка на берегу реки Хан показалась как нельзя кстати. Идея Ючону понравилась.

Мы просто молча брели по набережной, наблюдая за бликами ночных огней на водной глади, которая причудливо искажала в отражении окружающие предметы. Внутри разливалось приятное тепло, заставляя чувствовать себя не просто комфортно рядом с Ючоном, а именно уютно. Всё, что терзало меня еще при свете дня, ушло куда-то на задворки сознания, даруя покой на время пребывания в компании баристы.

— Знаешь, я свободолюбивый человек, — тихо заговорил я, когда мы остановились у парапета. Ючон посмотрел на меня. Его глаза сейчас были черными как ночное небо над головой, а яркие огни фонарей, освещавшие набережную, отражались бликами, причудливо танцуя в манящей глубине омутов. — Я как костер — для того, чтобы гореть, мне нужен воздух. Если его перекрыть, костер погаснет. Погасший костер никому не интересен. Ты — мой воздух, Ючон. Без тебя я просто погасну.

С каждым словом я всё приближался к соблазнительным мягкий устам. Оторвать взгляд от удивленно распахнутых очей сейчас казалось непосильной задачей. Свежий ветерок игриво теребил мягкий шелк волос баристы, укладывая пряди в творческий беспорядок. Я почти коснулся этих манящих лепестков губ, как Ючон резко отстранился.

Я обернулся: напротив стояли трое. Три пары глаз оценивающе смерили баристу за моей спиной и остановили свои взгляды на мне. Одного из них узнал сразу — я встречал его, когда выполнял заказ в Осаке два года назад. Судя по всему, меня он тоже помнит.

— Вечер добрый, — губы моего «знакомого» искривляются в усмешке, легкий кивок головы и его опричники выступают вперед. Только не это! Сволочь. Они намерены драться, и если я не убью их, они убьют меня и Ючона. Черт! Я не хочу убивать при нём! Не хочу втягивать его в это, в мир, где реками течет кровь, где люди купаются в морях страданий и отчаяния, где жестокость — это норма. Но они мне могут не дать выбора.

— Ты сделал неверный выбор, Шиа, — от этого голоса с хрипотцой еще тогда в Осаке у меня мурашки по спине бегали, а сейчас он пришел за мной. Теперь понятно, почему Ганс ничего не предпринимал — приказ на мое устранение получил не он. Японец достает пистолет и направляет его на Ючона. — Но еще есть шанс передумать.

На его лице расцветает обманчиво доброжелательная улыбка. Как же руки чешутся размазать его мозги по этой набережной, что посмел наставить оружие на Ючона. Сжимаю кулаки в попытке удержать рвущийся наружу гнев.

— Что происходит? — сипло интересуется Ючон. Он до чертиков напуган.

Поворачиваю голову так, чтобы видеть Ючона и не терять из поля зрения троицу. Он дрожит как осиновый лист. Еще минуту назад он беззаботно улыбался, а сейчас стоит бледный, как призрак и взгляд не отрывает от дула, направленного на него. В груди всё сжалось от страха за его жизнь. Я не выдержу, если с ним что-то случится из-за меня. Волна ярости накрыла словно цунами, вытесняя все остальные эмоции. Убью, тварь японская, но сначала переломаю тебе руки.

Как только я увидел, что ствол качнулся в мою сторону, я знал, что всё закончится стрельбой. Либо он попадет в меня, либо я убиваю его. В голове осталась только одна мысль: убить. Если за тобой пришел другой киллер, и доходит до того, что надо драться, то ты по уши в дерьме.

Резким движением выбиваю пистолет из руки японца. Пока оружие поднимается вверх, успеваю свернуть шею одному головорезу, второму — сломать нос. Японец попытался сбить меня с ног, но я подпрыгнул, поймал пистолет и две пули лиши жизни двух киллеров, посланных за мной.

Я повернулся в Ючону. Он закрывал уши руками явно не от звуков стрельбы — пистолет с глушителем. Его трясло, а ошалелый взгляд метался то на три трупа посреди набережной, то на меня. Все хорошо, милый, тебе больше ничего не угрожает.

— Ючон…

— Ты… т-ты убил их! — заикаясь, просипел парень.

— Иначе они убили бы тебя, милый.

Делаю шаг к Ючону, а он пятится от меня. В его глазах читается ужас и паника от происходящего. Постепенно к нему приходит понимание кто я такой на самом деле. И теперь он смотрит на меня с неподдельным страхом, что я сейчас и его порешу. Тянусь к нему другой рукой, а он отскакивает как ошпаренный.

— Не подходи! — Ючон продолжает пятиться, спотыкается о свои собственные ноги, едва не падая.

Я медленно ложу пистолет на землю и поднимаю руки ладонями вверх. Стараюсь хоть так показать, что не причиню ему вреда. Остаюсь стоять на месте, чтобы не напугать парня еще больше.

— У-убийца, — шепотом слетело с его губ, которые я так люблю целовать.

Правда из его уст прозвучала ошеломляюще для меня. Ючон вложил в одно слово весь свой страх, презрение, ненависть. Меня просто пригвоздило на месте. Внутри всё начала разъедать боль от того, что в одно мгновение всё рухнуло как карточный домик. Счастье, казавшееся таким близким и реальным, мой лучик, который осветил мою жизнь, погас для меня. И я даже физически чувствую, как возвращаюсь в сумеречный мир своего существования.

— Да, это так, — едва узнаю свой бесцветный голос. — Так было до того дня, когда я зашел в твою кофейню. Ты стоял за прилавком и искренне всем улыбался ослепительной улыбкой, — внутри все затрепетало при вспоминании того вечера, но тут же оборвалось. — Мне больно смотреть на тебя…

Я запнулся. На глаза набежали слезы. Я попытался их сморгнуть, и они солеными дорожками побежали по щекам. Ючон дернулся в мою сторону, но все же остался на месте. В груди все болезненно сжалось и задрожало, заставляя дрожать и тело. Опустил голову не смея поднять на него взгляд. Мне всегда было плевать на других людей, на их мнение, проблемы и жизни. Но Ючон…

Я впервые в жизни по-настоящему испугался. Я ужаснулся мысли, что он исчезнет из моей жизни, и больше его не увижу. Это оказалось страшнее, чем смотреть в дуло пистолета, направленного мне между глаз.

— Мне больно смотреть на тебя, — сипло продолжил я, когда, наконец, смог сглотнуть ком в горле. — Ты так ярко сияешь, что я ничего и никого не вижу, кроме тебя. Ты осветил мою жизнь, которая проходила во тьме и сумерках. И я… я боюсь, что ты сейчас уйдешь, и больше тебя никогда не увижу.

Мучительное мгновение, бесконечно длинное и… 

— Боже, я связался с монстром, — тихо шепчет он. Но в оглушающей тишине это прозвучало, словно удар молота о наковальню. — Не подходи ко мне.

Ючон уходит. Убегает. Не обернувшись. Не колеблясь ни секунды. Слышу только шорох быстро удаляющихся шагов, который постепенно затихает. Звенящая пустота заполняет всё вокруг. Не могу ее больше выдерживать. Самообладание окончательно изменило мне. Ноги подкосились, и я осел на землю. Чувствую, что превращаюсь в месиво, словно меня поместили в блендер и включили самый высокий режим.

Сил хватает только на то, чтобы набрать номер надежного человека, который всё здесь уберет. Через полчаса здесь не останется и следа произошедшего. Но память Ючона нельзя стереть так же легко.

Хочу закричать, но не могу произнести ни звука. Хочется сжаться до размеров ничтожной молекулы и исчезнуть, раствориться, лишь бы не чувствовать этой всепоглощающей сжигающей изнутри боли, отчаяние и безысходность. Я устраиваю конец света, оставаясь в тени. Я вижу то, чего не видят другие, вы так и не узнаете где я, пока не придет пора умереть от моей руки. Но сегодня… сегодня убили меня.

Откидываюсь назад и упираюсь в парапет. Что-то капнуло мне на руку и с удивлением смотрю на прозрачную каплю на коже. Моя жизнь снова погружается во мрак теперь уже без надежды хотя бы еще раз увидеть восход яркого светила. Самое время утопить эту иллюзию на счастье в слезах и выпивке. Первое уже в работе, а вот до второго нужно добраться. Но собственное тело меня совсем не слушается, и так остаюсь сидеть на земле безвольным мешком с костями. 

Вот он я, киллер, держащий криминальный мир в страхе, повержен, сломлен, убит человеком, которому доверил свою душу и сердце. Но, наверное, они настолько очернены, что ничего не сможет снять толстый слой черноты. Но может…

Может так будет лучше. Может и хорошо, что Ючон ушел. Все это время я эгоистично думал только о себе и совсем не подумал, что будет неправильно пачкать его жизнь, его, такого красивого, чистого и непорочного своим присутствием. Мы с ним знакомы всего ничего по сути, но за это время он уже успел замараться в грязи моей жизни. У Ючона еще есть шанс отмыться и жить дальше счастливо. И самое главное, ему ничего не будет угрожать.

Я наблюдал, как убирают трупы с болезненным безразличием. На это ушло чуть меньше часа. Мысль, что будет лучше, если я исчезну из жизни Ючона, засела колом в голове. Он забудет меня и всё в его жизни вернется на круги своя. Я надеюсь, что он сможет, хотя такое не забывается.

Ночные улицы все так же ярко освещались неоновыми вывесками и уличными фонарями. Но сейчас они выглядели по-другому. Огни светят, но я могу видеть.


	11. Chapter 11

Я, кажется, остаток ночи простоял на том месте на набережной, прокручивая события в голове, как черно-белую мелодраму. Ощущение, что сердце разбилось на миллионы микроскопических осколков и каждое из них болезненно врезалось в тело, причиняя неимоверную боль.

Как добирался до квартиры и вылакал бутылку купленного Гансом виски, помню урывками. Я обычно не пью алкоголь и мне хватило совсем немного, чтобы сознание отключилось и перестало проигрывать уход Ючона у меня перед глазами как заевшая пластинка. Но легче не стало. Мне снились его темные омуты, полные страсти и нежности, которые заглядывали в самую душу. А потом взгляд неожиданно менялся. Глаза были полны страха, осуждения, презрения…

Я резко сел. Пот холодными дорожками стекал по вискам. Всё же не стоило пить. Мой организм плохо переносит алкоголь. Но паршивое физическое состояние ненадолго отвлекает от тяжелых мыслей. Говорят, утро вечера мудрее. Наверное, так и есть. Во всяком случае, готовя себе порцию утреннего кофе, я решил поговорить с Ючоном. Может он выслушает меня. Ему необходимо время, чтобы прийти в себя, да и мне нужно подумать, что сказать. 

Наверняка он меня даже на порог не пустит. Но ви́ски надо отдать должное — он промыл мне мозги. Я понял, что не могу оставить Ючона посреди бардака, который происходит из-за меня. Я могу исчезнуть в любой момент, а за Ючоном придут, так или иначе. Нужно сделать так, чтобы к нему не подходили с вопросами обо мне. Но сначала с ним всё же надо поговорить.

В это время Ючон обычно уже был в кофейне. Быстро собравшись, я отправился в Coffee House. Солнце уже начало плавить асфальт и нагревать металлические предметы до горячего состояния. Впервые в жизни я не обращал внимания на жару, которую не особо люблю. Сознание лихорадочно пыталось сообразить, что делать дальше. Мысль, что я потеряю Ючона, больно отдавалась в районе груди, посылая импульсы в каждую клеточку. Как заслужить прощение? Как вернуть то доверие, что было между нами? Как вернуть то, что было?

Вопросы безжалостно нападали, нагло врывались в голову, требуя найти на них ответы. Кажется, я кого-то задел плечом. Пофиг. Резко остановился посреди улицы. Мысль, что как ни крути, а мне нет оправдания перед Ючоном, пригвоздила на месте. Реакция баристы красноречивей некуда — он не будет мириться с этим фактом.

Поднимаю глаза и с удивлением обнаруживаю, что стою перед кофейней. Медленный глубокий вдох и звоночек над дверью возвещает о моём присутствии. Беглый взгляд по залу: посетителей как обычно. На первый взгляд всё как всегда. Пока не замечаю взволнованную ИнДжу у стойки и нервно переминающихся ЧанМина и ЁнМина. Тревожный звоночек зазвенел в голове как колокола после воскресной службы.

— ДжунСу… — девушка осеклась на полуслове.

— Что случилось? — я перевожу взгляд то на официантов, то на баристу. Вошли новые посетители, и ЁнМин вызвался их обслужить.

— Ючон не с тобой? — ИнДжу смерила меня вопросительным взглядом. А мое сердце ухнуло в пятки от плохого предчувствия.

— Я думал, он здесь, — слова слетали с моего языка настолько медленно, что в какой-то момент показалось, будто время начало тянуться как разжеванная резинка.

Мгновение и я вылетаю на улицу. Дергано оглядываюсь по сторонам, разыскивая нужную машину, но ее не нахожу. Даже за углом нет. Проверяю сотовый на пропущенные звонки — их нет. Чертов детектив! Неужели так тяжело нажать эту гребанную зеленую трубочку на дисплее?!

Возвращаюсь в кофейню к ошарашенным ИнДжу и ЧанМину.

— Когда вы в последний раз видели Ючона, разговаривали с ним?

ЧанМин подозрительно прищурился, смерил меня изучающим взглядом.

— Думаю, здесь вопросы мы должны задавать, — протянул он. — Ты — последний, с кем виделся Ючон перед своим исчезновением.

Парень тихо шипел и угрожающе навис надо мной, смотря прямо в глаза. Я выдержал этот вызывающий взгляд и уже хотел открыть рот, чтобы ответить, как вмешалась ИнДжу:

— Мин, давай не здесь, — она нервно оглянулась на посетителей кофейни.

Мы прошли в кабинет Ючона. ЧанМин остановился посреди комнаты, я — напротив парня, ИнДжу присела на один из стульев для гостей. С минуту в помещении стояла тишина, которую нарушила девушка.

— Мин, ДжунСу не причинил бы вреда Ючону, — с полной уверенностью заявила девушка. У меня даже рот открылся от ее утверждения. Она меня знает без году неделю, а объявляет о моей непричастности с такой уверенностью. Мне бы ее веру в собственную невиновность.

— Да? — парень фыркнул и откинулся на спинку стула. — Детектив Квон говорил, что этот, — кивок в мою сторону, — ему угрожал.

— Что ж вы такого пугливого дилетанта наняли? А? — не выдержал я. Знаю, что не место и не время, но этот мальчишка добавил последнюю каплю в чашу моего терпения.

— ДжунСу, — ИнДжу неверяще уставилась на меня.

— Так зачем пришел? Сказать сумму выкупа? — а ЧанМин всё не унимался. — Или условия освобождения Ючона? Ты же с этой целью подкатывал к нему? Хотя мог бы и по телефону всё сказать. Зачем было утруждать себя лично? Не боишься, что я тебя прямо тут прибью?

А он хорош. Умеет задеть за живое. Гнев начал во мне закипать как густой бульон на медленном огне. Когда пузырьки медленно образовываются на поверхности и громко лопаются, тяжелыми каплями падая назад в тягучую смесь. Я спокоен, я спокоен, я мать его спокоен и не прибью парнишку прямо на месте.

— Да ёб вашу мать! — ИнДжу вскочила со стула и встала между нами. — Мин, господин Пак прислал тебя сюда охранять Ючона. Я, конечно, была удивлена, что он разрешил тебе остаться хотя бы в роли официанта здесь, но ты со своей работой не справился. Как и детектив Квон. И еще неизвестно, что произошло. Может Ючон просто хочет побыть один. ДжунСу, у тебя был вид побитой собаки, когда ты вошел. Скажи, вы поругались?

Я знал, что этот мелкий не так прост. Так значит телохранитель? Раздолбай он. И я идиот, не уделил этому должного внимания. Вот теперь пойми, что происходит и где Ючон и что с ним случилось.  
ЧанМин раздраженно выдохнул. Он явно готов вот-вот рассмеяться. Чудеса женской наблюдательности и логики. Я кинул в ответ.

— Ты звонил ему? — продолжала допытываться ИнДжу.

— Нет. После того, что произошло он… он видеть меня не хочет.

— Твоя логика имеет изъяны, — подал голос ЧанМин. — Ючон не отвечает ни на твои звонки, ни на мои, ни на чьи-либо еще. Его телефон выключен со вчерашнего вечера. Если бы это была простая ссора, как ты говоришь, Ючон бы игнорировал только его, — тычет в меня пальцем и продолжает сверлить взглядом девушку. — И еще детектив Квон…

Трель сотового оборвала пламенную речь ЧанМина на полуслове. Его лицо исказило недовольство, и с видом раздраженного человека достал телефон из кармана. Он ответил на звонок, внимательно выслушал абонента. В один момент парень поменялся в лице и бросил на меня многозначительный взгляд. Спросил или собеседник уверен в своих словах, на что, судя по всему, получил положительный ответ, завершил разговор и сунул телефон назад в карман брюк.

— Нашли машину Ючона возле реки Хан. Так же нашли детектива Квона. Его убили, — ИнДжу всплеснула руками и неверяще замотала головой. ЧанМин продолжал сверлить во мне дыру. — Там вас вместе видели в последний раз. Что скажешь в свое оправдание?

Смотрит на меня буравчиками, прямо прожигает насквозь. А у меня похолодело всё внутри от догадки, что случилось с Ючоном и кто к этому может быть причастен. Непослушными пальцами, я достал свой сотовый и набрал по памяти номер. Традиционно слышу, что такой номер не обслуживается оператором. Сбрасываю вызов, и мне тут же перезванивают.

— Мне нужны вчерашние записи камер наблюдений. Да те. Пришли их мне.

Разговор заканчивается так же внезапно, как и начался. А в голове набатом бьет мысль, что я оплошал и Ючон может пострадать из-за меня. Две пары глаз прожигают во мне дыру. ИнДжу присела на стул, ЧанМин же подошел ко мне вплотную.

— Кто ты, мать твою, такой?

Мой телефон снова завибрировал. Наверное, видео прислали. Взглянул на дисплей и в следующее мгновения понял, что происходит. Мои ладони вдруг стали неприятно липкими, а по спине прошелся неприятный холодок. Судорожно выдохнул и ответил на звонок.

— А он ничего, как для узкоглазого, — тягучий ехидный голос Ганса врезается в сознание, приводя в чувство.

— Тронь его, гнида, и я отправлю тебя в ад первым классом, — прошипел сквозь зубы. Черт! Я сорвался! А именно сейчас мне нужно оставаться спокойным и трезвомыслящим. Но, наверное, так даже и лучше — немец не тронет Ючона, пока может через него манипулировать мной.

— Тогда будь паинькой и сделай то, что от тебя требуется.

— Контракт теперь твой? — я скорее подтверждал факт, чем спрашивал.

— Я пришлю адрес. Через час будь на месте, — елейный голосок этой скотины бесит до трясучки. Радуется, что в этот раз одержал надо мной верх. Звонок завершил, больше не сказав ни слова. Через несколько минут пришло сообщение с адресом. Это промышленный район. Скорее всего, складские помещения. 

— Ючон?.. — голос ИнДжу вывел меня из задумчивости. Девушка смотрела на меня перепуганным взглядом, а ЧанМин был готов в любой момент осуществить свои угрозы прибить на месте.

— Пока в безопасности.

— Если ты не начнешь отвечать на вопросы, я тебя прямо на месте убью, — я улыбнулся на это заявление, а парень закипал всё сильнее. 

ЧанМин схватил меня за грудки. Я скинул руки парня, и он тут же замахнулся для удара. ИнДжу закричала и отскочила в сторону, опрокинув стул, на котором сидела. Я уклонился, ЧанМин промахнулся и по инерции едва не врезался в шкаф. У меня не было времени танцевать с ним, так что я его быстро скрутил на полу и сел сверху, придавливая своим весом. Парень брыкался и шипел ругательства в мой адрес, но любезностями мы можем обменяться и позже.

— А теперь успокойся и послушай меня, ЧанМин. Ему нужен я, не Ючон. Ючон лишь средство добраться до меня. До тех пор, пока я иду у него на поводу, он ничего с заложником делать не будет.

— Кто это «он»? И зачем ему Ючона использовать из-за тебя?

— Сейчас это неважно. Тебе лишь нужно знать, что я могу с ним справиться, но мне понадобится твоя помощь. Ты успокоился? Я могу тебя отпустить? — я слез с ЧанМина. Парень недовольно зашипел, потирая ушибленные места и метая в меня взглядом молнии. — Пока я буду разбираться с этим уебком, ты уведешь Ючона.

— А не слишком ли просто?

— Гениальность в простоте.

— А если ребят позвать в помощь?

— Он раскидает ваших ребят как котят. И не факт, что они останутся живы. И вообще забудь про него. Твоя задача: увезти оттуда Ючона. Понял? — кивок в ответ. — Умница.

— Да пошел ты!

Прекрасно! ЧанМин перестал упрямиться не по делу. Он не лишен мозгов и здравого разума — это радует. 

Ганс. Я его больная мозоль. Наши силы равны и прошли мы одинаковую подготовку, но у нас разный стиль работы. Он убивает с особым безразличием. Ганс из тех, кто убьет даже родную мать, если ему прикажут и заплатят за работу.

Водительских навыков парня я не знал, поэтому нагло отобрал у него ключи и сел за руль. Я вдавил педаль газа в пол, едва пятая точка ЧанМина соприкоснулась с сидением. Он едва успел закрыть двери, как я уже мчался на всех газах в нужном направлении. 

Говорят, отпусти — если это твое, то вернется, а если нет, так и никогда не принадлежало тебе. Да, звучит мудро. В наши дни даже модно. В последнее время стало именно модно разводить философию, в которой ничего не понимаешь. Это выглядит еще более убого, чем признание, что ты ничего не знаешь и не понимаешь.  
А еще эта фраза звучит, словно отпустить это как два пальца обосс... об асфальт. Да, отпустить легко. Но почему же так больно?

Времени разведать обстановку не было совсем. Ганс прекрасно это знает и рассчитал так, чтобы я шел вслепую. Сколько там людей, я могу только догадываться. Он может быть один, а, может, нанял помощников. И самое главное, я не знаю, где именно находится Ючон. Хотя, нет. Ганс работает один. Он слишком жаден, чтобы с кем-то делиться деньгами. Он скорее все просчитает так, чтобы выполнить контракт одному и забрать всю плату себе. Значит, задача немного упрощается.

Но самое скверное то, что при мне нет ничего. Вся экипировка осталась дома. Немец наверняка припас арсенал и на пули скупиться не будет. А стреляет он метко. Я глянул на часы — еще десять минуть в запасе. Есть время собраться с мыслями. Вполне вероятно, что я из этого склада живым не выйду. Впервые в жизни перспектива смерти была такой близкой и реальной. На тот свет я никогда не рвался, но и особого рвения к жизни у меня не было. Только работа, иногда приятные мелочи, которыми разбавлял свой досуг. Вроде хорошего кофе или прогулка по городу.

Но сейчас все по-другому. Там внутри дорогой мне человек, который, скорее всего, боится меня и вероятно презирает. Пусть так, но проведенное рядом с ним время — самое ценное и самое лучшее, что у меня когда-либо было. И пусть немец меня грохнет, но я сделаю все, чтобы Ючон ушел отсюда живым.

— Слушай меня внимательно, — тихо заговорил я, решив еще раз повторить свои наставления, взглядом гипнотизируя здание склада, пытаясь в уме прикинуть возможные варианты развития событий, — твоя задача увести отсюда Ючона. В драку не лезь. Ганс убьет тебя и даже не заметит. 

— Тебе точно помощь не нужна? — с сомнением протянул парень.

— У нас с ним личные счеты. Твоя задача — безопасность Ючона. Остальное — мои проблемы.

— Хочешь показать крутость своих яиц?

Я фыркнул и невесело хихикнул. ЧанМин меня победить не смог, как же он планирует с немцем-то справиться? Похоже, парень понял мой сарказм и недовольно поморщился, явно вспоминая недавний проигрыш и вытирание ним пола кабинета.

Вышел из машины и направился к входу в здание. Было тихо. Даже ветер на минуту перестал дуть, давая ощутить все пекло, что щедро дарило солнце. Подошел к двери и заглянул в щелку старого замка. Помещение было большим. И почти пустым. Посередине только Ючон сидит на деревянном ящике. Веревки по ногам и рукам, во рту кляп, глаза завязаны. Специально его посадил так, чтобы я мог увидеть его отсюда. Падло.

Ногти больно впились в кожу ладоней. Нельзя поддаваться эмоциям — это погубит меня наверняка, едва я открою дверь. Ржавые петли скрипнули, а я метнулся в сторону, воровато оглядывая помещение. Ганса я не увидел. Заметил как Ючон дернулся. А у меня в груди все сжалось. Так и хочется прямиком к нему подбежать, освободить от всех пут и крепко обнять. А потом вдвоем уйти, словно ничего не было.

Сделав глубокий вдох, я вошел, переступив высокий порог. Сердце билось в горле, перекрывая дыхание. Я впервые сунулся к противнику таким неподготовленным и без оружия. Нервы натянуты до предела. Мелкая дрожь начала сотрясать мое тело. Нервно облизнул пересохшие губы, ни на минуту не переставая изучать помещение. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, меня не убили сразу же. С минуту постоял, внимательно осматриваясь вокруг. Расчищена от хлама была только половина склада. У дальней стены кучами лежало какое-то барахло, возвышаясь почти до самого потолка.

Я медленно направился к Ючону. С каждым шагом я ожидал выстрела. Но ничего не происходило. Похоже Ганс решил поиграть в игры. Ублюдок. Не замечал раньше за ним таких выкрутасов. Это для него не типично.

— Ты сделал неверный выбор, Шиа, — раздался голос немца, эхом отдаваясь от стен. Я почти дошел до Ючона. — Кто бы знал, что мне представится такой уникальный шанс убить тебя собственноручно.

Я начал развязывать веревки на Ючоне. Сначала на ногах, потом на руках. Дальше бариста сам развязал себе глаза и выплюнул кляп изо рта. Он изумленно уставился на меня, но в его взгляде яркими искрами блестел страх. И что-то еще, чего я не смог понять.

— Знаешь, — продолжал Ганс. Его немецкий акцент в английской речи меня всегда жутко бесил, — ты постоянно был как бельмо на моем глазу. Как геморрой в жопе, от которого никак не избавиться.

Я не обращал внимания на его слова. Я смотрел на баристу, который сверлил меня взглядом глаз цвета крепкого кофе.

— Ты в порядке? Он тебе ничего не сделал? — неуверенно коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Ючона. Парень не отстранился от ласки к моей радости, отрицательно покачав головой на мой вопрос. — Иди. — Кивком указываю на выход. — ЧанМин тебя ждет.

И снова удивление в любимых омутах. Наслаждаюсь каждой миллисекундой и толкаю баристу в сторону дверей. Раздается тихий хлопок и пуля оставила небольшую бороздку в бетоне у моих ног. Мгновение и я прикрываю Ючона собой, толкая к выходу.

— Как же это противно наблюдать! — с презрением в голосе процедил немец. 

— Проваливай, Пак, — тихо рычу я, обшаривая взглядом помещение, надеясь понять, где прячется эта сука. — Иначе никто из нас отсюда не выберется.

Ючон наконец отмер и побежал на выход. В следующее мгновение в меня прилетело несколько лезвий. Я успел схватить ящик и прикрыться ним. Когда я откинул деревянную коробку в сторону, Ганс уже нарисовался напротив меня. Он вскинул пистолет, ухмыльнулся и нажал на курок.

Все произошло так быстро, что я даже не успел подумать, что надо бы уклониться от траектории пули, летящей в мою сторону с огромной скоростью. Как глупо. Никогда бы не подумал, что мой конец будет именно таким. И уж тем более никогда бы не подумал, что убьет меня Ганс.

Кусок раскаленного металла врезался в тело, причиняя неимоверную боль. Не смог удержать стона. Это чертовки больно. Но все же упрямо делаю шаг вперед. Ганс снова выстрелил. На этот раз попал в ногу. Колени подкосились, и я осел на холодный бетонный пол. Из последних сил делаю выпад рукой.

Прежде чем выбросить ящик, я вытащил одно лезвие и спрятал в ладони. Теперь же оно врезалось в плечо Ганса. Он принялся покрывать меня немецким матом, мешая речь с английскими словами. Как он вытаскивал нож из раны, я не видел. Я просто плюхнулся на землю и теперь все, что я видел, был высокий потолок склада.

Живот и ногу жгло огнем. Я чувствовал, как красная драгоценная жидкость вытекает из меня. Окружающий мир пошатнулся и начал терять свою привычную четкость. Потолок раздвоился и закружился. Глаза словно налились свинцом. Дышать стало тяжело. Мое внимание сосредоточилось на свирепом лице немца, который нагнулся ко мне.

— Наконец-то ты сдохнешь, сука.

Довольная ухмылочка расплылась на его лице. Это последнее, что я четко видел. Дальше — блаженная темнота. Но самое главное — Ючон в безопасности.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Ючон**

Яркий свет заслепил глаза, едва перешагнул порог склада. Но ноги все равно несли подальше от этого места. Машину я увидел сразу, но только через несколько мгновений рассмотрел Чанмина. Он в два шага подскочил ко мне, усадил в авто, даже ремень пристегнул. Окружающий мир был словно в дымке. Я видел и понимал, что происходит, но осознание действительности все не приходило. Перед глазами все еще стоял Джунсу, закрывавший меня собой и толкавший к прямоугольнику света, к выходу из этого кошмара.

Только почему я не чувствую облегчения? Я ведь должен радоваться, что выбрался из такой передряги. Джунсу. Он остался там. Острое чувство, что поступаю неверно, не давало мне оставаться спокойным. Но… но он такой же, как этот — убийца. Нет, верить не хочу. Но мои глаза видели, и память прокручивает каждый миг того, как Джунсу убивал тех троих на набережной. Что он сказал? Что если бы он этого не сделал, то убили бы меня? Если те трое такие же, как эта гнида, что меня похитила, то такой исход был вполне вероятен.

В груди больно заныло. А ведь Су мог сочинить про себя любую историю. Но, похоже, все это время он был честен со мной, по крайней мере, в отношении своих чувств. Если так, то тогда вполне очень даже вероятно, что все остальное — правда. Конечно, Джунсу же говорил, что хочет уйти. Так же он сказал, что его просто так не отпустят.

Перед глазами его образ. Вот он смотрит со щемящей нежностью, а теперь с таким обожанием и задорными искорками в глазах. Как Су смотрел на меня, когда мы занимались любовью. Нет, бездушный убийца не может так смотреть. _У тебя такие красивые глаза._ И тот взгляд на набережной полный боли, отчаяния и немой мольбы не уходить. _Мне больно смотреть на тебя. Ты так ярко сияешь, что я ничего и никого не вижу, кроме тебя. Ты осветил мою жизнь, которая проходила во тьме и сумерках. И я… я боюсь, что ты сейчас уйдешь, и больше тебя никогда не увижу_.

_— Я должен тебя поблагодарить, — говорил тот иностранец, когда усаживал меня на ящик посреди склада. — Ты дал мне возможность, которой раньше не было. У ДжунСу не было слабостей и его очень тяжело убить. Но благодаря тебе у меня появился такой уникальный шанс._

Его злорадный смех до сих пор звучит в моих ушах. Помню, как меня потряхивало от страха, хотелось плакать, но с повязкой на глазах и кляпом во рту приходилось заглушать эти порывы. Когда появился ДжунСу, я испугался еще больше. Я не знал, что этот парень предпримет дальше. Вообще не представлял, что творится в его голове. Но когда Су прикрыл меня собой от пуль, дав возможность сбежать, что-то щелкнуло внутри.

Я понял, что испугался не ДжунСу. Я испугался за ДжунСу. В памяти всплыли последние слова, сказанные ему. Монстр? Нет-нет, я был неправ. Монстр — это эта гнида со странным английским, который с большим удовольствием и энтузиазмом спланировал ловушку для ДжунСу с целью его убить. А ведь мы даже не поговорили о том, что случилось. Конечно, убивать людей за деньги — не выход, оправданий я Су искать не собираюсь. Разум упрямо твердил держаться от него подальше, иначе это похищение будет только началом неприятностей. Но почему от этой мысли так в груди болит? Я знаю его без года неделю. Меня из-за него едва на тот свет не отправили! Черт!

— Поворачивай, — слезы злости и обиды мешали видеть мир со всей четкостью.

— Хён? — Мин недоуменно смотрел на меня, удивляясь такому сумасбродному решению. Ведь едва же ноги оттуда унес, а теперь требую вернуться. 

— Поворачивай, говорю! — металл в моем голосе заставил ЧанМина сбросить скорость, но подчиняться пока явно не собирался.

— Хён! — протянул парень с протестом в голосе.

— Поворачивай! — Гаркнул, одарив парнишку красноречивым взглядом, от которого тот поежился. Сказать «нет» Чанмин побоялся. Наверное, выглядел я очень свирепо и парень понял, что на отказ внять моей просьбе в приказном порядке я могу выскочить из машины на ходу и пешком вернуться на тот склад. 

Да, ДжунСу не был до конца честным. Но у меня было время подумать, пока сидел связанный на том деревянном ящике. И только сейчас осознал, насколько дорог мне стал этот парень. Еще о многом предстояло подумать и еще больше для себя решить, но я просто не могу оставить Су там, с этим уродом.

Но более значимым было то, что ДжунСу мог бы и махнуть рукой на меня, и исчезнуть. Но нет, он пришел. И знал, что его вполне возможно убьют. Совесть меня загрызет с потрохами, если я вот так развернусь и убегу. Снова.

Отъехали мы недалеко, поэтому вернулись быстро. Я выскочил из машины и побежал к настежь открытым дверям. Чанмин последовал за мной. Мое сердце подпрыгнуло в горло, сделало сальто и провалилось в желудок, забившись там так быстро, что от волнения начало тошнить. ДжунСу лежал на бетонном полу в луже крови, не подавая признаков жизни. 

Я подлетел к парню. Дрожащими руками дотронулся живота, пачкаясь в крови. Ошалело оглядел свои руки. Я впервые в жизни видел столько крови. Я не знал, никак не мог вспомнить, что нужно делать, в таких случаях. Я никогда раньше не оказывался в такой экстремальной ситуации и в полной мере ощутил себя абсолютно бесполезным.

Нет! Ты не можешь умереть, Джунсу! Не можешь! Я тебе еще по ушам не надавал за то, что врал мне! Нет, ты не можешь умереть! Почему так много крови?! Как мог, зажал рану на животе ДжунСу своими руками, продолжая молиться всем святым. Маленькие капли падали вниз, утопая в ткани майки, смешиваясь с кровью. Что это? Я плачу? Вот неожиданность. Чанмин присел рядом на корточки. До меня не сразу дошло, что парень с кем-то разговаривает по телефону. Тот вызывал «скорую» и описывал ранения и состояние Су.

В машине «сокрой» я сидел чуть в стороне, всеми силами стараясь не мешать медикам спасать Джунсу. Меня так и тянуло оттолкнуть всех этих людей от него, обнять его и не отпускать. Я беспомощно наблюдал за всеми действиями врачей, пока не глянул на руки. Они испачканы кровью дорогого мне человека. Я переводил взгляд то на Джунсу, то на свои кисти, а потом судорожно начал их вытирать об себя. Почему у меня это мерзкое ощущение, что это моя вина, что Су в таком положении? Хотя, кажется, так оно и есть. Если бы я вчера не сбежал…

Мне все казалось, что время то ускоряется, то замедляется. Так я даже не заметил, когда оказался в здании больницы, а когда до заторможенного мозга дошло, где я, время начало тянуться так медленно, что мгновениями казалось, я видел застывшие молекулы воздуха. Я мерил шагами коридор, протаптывая дорожку перед дверьми в операционную, маяча перед глазами ЧанМина, которого это явно раздражало. Почему так долго идет эта чертова операция?! Уже на стены готов лезть от неизвестности. 

Когда Джунсу вывезли из операционной, доктор заверил меня, что с ним все будет в порядке. Хоть он и потерял много крови, но жить будет. Потом приехала полиция. Чанмин что-то говорил, когда мы приехали в больницу, что, так как ранение огнестрельное, то обязательно будут поставлены в известность правоохранительные органы.

— Расскажите, что случилось, — попросил полицейский. Я молчал. Не мог же я рассказать, что произошло на самом деле! А что врать я никак не мог сообразить.

— Детектив, — встрял ЧанМин, — у господина Пака сейчас шоковое состояние. Давайте, на все ваши вопросы отвечу я.

— Конечно, — так быстро согласился? — Господина Пака допросим чуть позже. А вы?...

— Шим ЧанМин — телохранитель господина Пака. Пойдемте. Вы пьете кофе? Я угощу вас кофе и все расскажу.

Мин увел полицейского подальше от меня. Я смотрел им вслед, пока те не скрылись за поворотом. Подумав, что надо будет потом не забыть спросить телохранителя, что тот рассказал детективу, чтобы знать, что врать в будущем. 

Я перешагнул порог палаты. В груди болезненно защемило, когда увидел Джунсу опутанного проводами, ведшими к медицинским аппаратам и капельницам. Сейчас он не выглядит таким уж и грозным, каким показался еще вчера. Это было только вчера, а такое чувство, словно прошло как минимум несколько недель.

Почему его руки такие холодные? Длинные, немного узловаты пальцы. Невольно вспомнилось, какими эти руки могут быть нежными. Но они лишали жизни других людей. Джунсу был палачом в угоду тому, кто заплатит большую сумму. От этой мысли я невольно поежился и в какой-то мере обрадовался, что не знаю такого Джунсу. И, по правде говоря, знать не хочу. Кто же захочет дружить с убийцей, не говоря уже о романтических отношениях? Но все же судьба свела меня с таким человеком, и я уже давно пустил его в свое сердце. Как бы я не сопротивлялся мыслям о ремесле Джунсу, понял, что без него не смогу. Нет, больше я не убегу.

Мучительные часы ожидания складывались в дни. Я нарезал круги вокруг Джунсу, в надежде, что тот вот-вот откроет глаза. Я хотел быть рядом в этот момент, но он все не приходил в себя. На второй день Чанмин и Инджу насели на меня, чтобы я шел домой и отдохнул. Сопротивлялся им недолго: сил было мало, и я действительно валился с ног. Чанмин меня просто вытолкал из больницы и отвез домой. Инджу осталась с Су, пообещав позвонить, если будут какие-либо изменения.

Боже, когда это все закончится, надо будет записаться на прием к психотерапевту. Может специалист сможет мне объяснить, как меня угораздило влюбиться в киллера?! И, более того, рисковать собственной жизнью, возвращаясь на тот склад, где меня держали связанным по рукам и ногам с кляпом во рту, без надежды выйти оттуда живым. Когда для меня это стало нормально? Не вчера же, наверное.

Когда я впервые увидел Джунсу за тем столиком у окна, то не мог отвести от него взгляд. В нем было что-то загадочное, манящее и опасное. Но понимание что это ускользало от меня каждый раз, когда пытался проанализировать свои впечатления. Это было странно, пугающе, интригующе. Я давно ничего подобного ни к кому не испытывал и подумал, что эту встречу с Джунсу в будущем, если все же наше с ним знакомство не продлится долго, буду вспоминать как приятное приключение. Да, приключение удалось на славу. Но явно не очень приятное. 

Наверное, все было бы еще извращенней, если бы он явился по мою душу. Вот это точно дало бы мне прописку в психиатрическом отделении при условии, если бы я остался жив. Хотя скорее меня бы поселили пожизненно в деревянном ящике. Боже, о чем я думаю?!

Стукнул себя по лбу, тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от всех этих странных мыслей. Сейчас об этом думать совершенно не хотелось, но и попытки избавиться от них не были удачными. Да придешь ты, наконец, в себя Ким Джунсу?! Иначе я в конец с ума сойду.

Мне надо выпить. Кофе. Ближайшая доза кофеина оказалась в холле. Знаю, что это кофе дерьмо от слова «отстой», но за неимением другого придется довольствоваться этим. Скоро придет Инджу и принесет еду и нормальный кофе. Но это будет лишь через несколько часов. Но мозги эта смесь из автомата вставляет хорошо.

Я вернулся в палату, на ходу посербывая кофе из бумажного стаканчика, с каждым глотком подбирая более красочные эпитеты к описанию вкуса. Я едва не выронил картоновую тару, когда открыл двери и увидел пришедшего в себя Джунсу.

— Джунсу! — я в момент подлетел к койке. Он хотел что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался только непонятный хрип. На тумбочке стоял стакан с водой. Я поднес его к губам Су. Он с жадностью сделал пару глотков. — Ты в больнице. Ничего не говори, береги силы, а я пока доктора позову.

— Совет вам да любовь, — раздалось с порога. Я обернулся: Чанмин стоял в проеме открытых дверей и со смешинками во взгляде наблюдал за нами. — Вы точно два валенка — пара.

Вот сейчас я этого гаденыша готов прибить на месте, чувствуя, как заливаюсь краской по самые корни волос. И этот в ту же степь. Мне, что теперь и от него шутки терпеть? Мне одной Инджу вполне хватает. И вообще пусть идет к черту, я не сделал ничего постыдного. А проявлять заботу о любимом человеке вполне нормально. Но все равно неловко как-то.

— Я позову доктора, — буркнул я и удалился, пока Мин не выдал очередную фразочку в своем стиле.

Доктора я поймал почти на выходе. Оказалось, что его дежурство уже закончено, и он шел домой, но когда я сообщил, что Су пришел в себя, без колебания принял решение задержаться. Я вернулся в палату и застыл на пороге. Чанмин вполне себе дружелюбно разговаривал с Джунсу. Картина казалась до банальности простой, но Мин никогда так быстро не сходится с людьми. Инджу мне рассказала, как они повздорили, когда выяснилось, что я пропал, и я уже приготовился сглаживать их стычки. А тут на тебе, словно брудершафт пили. Удивительно как они сдружились. Эта язва своим сарказмом всех отталкивает от себя, а Су так быстро как-то нашел к нему подход. Про ИнДжу можно и не говорить. Она вообще рада, что всё закончилось и все живы.

— Хорошо, хён, я все сделаю, — хён? Я что-то пропустил? Что эти двое уже задумали?

Мин с доктором разминулись в дверях. Врач осмотрел Джунсу и остался доволен его нынешним состоянием. Назначил кучу анализов, записал всё в карту и ушел.

Тишина в палате была звенящей. По крайней мере, мне так показалось. Я столько всего передумал, и так много хотелось сказать, но всё никак не решу с чего же начать. Джунсу прикрыл глаза и я, было, подумал, что он уснул. Но легкая улыбка на его губах убедила меня в обратном.

— Пак Ючон — ты просто нечто, — тихо заговорил Су. Взгляд из-под приоткрытых век я скорее почувствовал. От него по моей спине мурашки целый парад промаршировали. — Когда тебя просишь остаться, ты сбегаешь. А когда тебе говорят бежать, ты возвращаешься.

— Ты…! — злость и негодование новыми волнами начали накатывать на меня. — Ты… ты сволочь! Помереть решил, да? Вот так просто? Да? Никогда тебе этого не прощу! — он улыбается? Улыбается! Ему смешно, твою мать! А вот мне ни капли. — Ненавижу тебя!

— Да-да, я знаю, что не подарок, — веселится, засранец!

— Иди к черту!

— Только от него, — довольная улыбка стала еще шире.

Я его сейчас собственноручно придушу. Бросился к кровати, но споткнулся и едва не рухнул сверху на Джунсу. В следующее мгновение я почувствовал, как чужие руки заключают меня в свое кольцо, а губы мягко сминают в поцелуе мои губы. Я этого не ожидал. Как? Как ему удается так ловко играть с моим сознанием? Я только что готов был его прибить, а сейчас уже хочу любить, холить и лелеять. Просто поразительно, как быстро я могу меняться рядом с Су. С ним всегда чувствую себя как на американских горках: дух захватывает то от страха, то от восторга.

— Ючон, я сделал свой выбор, уже давно. Ты — когда вернулся за мной на тот склад. По-моему и так все предельно ясно. Остальное — мелочи, которые можно утрясти в процессе. М?

— Только при одном условии...

— Я его уже выполнил, подставившись под пули.

***  
ДжунСу бесцельно переключал каналы, пока я возился с обедом для него. Я настоял, чтобы он питался исключительно едой домашнего приготовления, предварительно всё уточнив у доктора. Я делал вид, что не замечаю его взглядов брошенных украдкой. О чем Су думает, я мог только догадываться. За эти несколько дней мы очень сблизились, но ход его мыслей я предугадать пока не мог.

ДжунСу рассказал все без утайки: как отправился с другом в Америку, что с ним случилось там, и как он стал киллером. По его рассказу я понял, что заказы он выполнял только на тех, кто были связаны с криминальным миром. С одной стороны это принесло мне облегчение — он не убивал невинных людей, детей, женщин. А с другой — как ни крути, а убийство есть убийство. Но если в мире стало на несколько таких уродов все Ганс меньше, то я не особо против. Су заверил меня, что охота за ним должна прекратиться, так как его считают мертвым. Это вселяет мне надежду на спокойную и относительно безопасную жизнь. 

Родители не приняли ДжунСу как моего парня с большой радостью, но и против не были. Для меня это уже был хороший знак. Я рассказал им часть правды о моем похищении, ту, где ДжунСу спасает меня. Остальное им знать не нужно. 

ДжунСу остановил свой выбор на новостях, добавив звук. Миловидная диктор как раз сообщала о покушении на жизнь известного политика.

— На данный момент конгрессмену Ли Санги ничего не угрожает, — Су не отрывал взгляд от экрана. — Киллер был пойман на месте преступления. Он был допрошен спец. службами. Позже те сообщили, что наемник той же ночью наложил на себя руки. А теперь новости культуры: известная группа JYJ дала концерт в Сеуле...

ДжунСу фыркнул, выключив телевизор, и небрежно отбросил пульт. 

— Идиот, — выдал он, — говорил же, что это билет в один конец. 

— Это тот политик, которого ты отказался убивать?

— Да, — Су подвинул поднос с едой ближе к себе и облизнулся. — Ммм, выглядит вкусно. 

— Так тот киллер, которого поймали — Ганс?

— Угу, — утвердительно промычал Су, сербая суп. — И его убрали. Интересно кто? Если это был Дже, я ему сочувствую.

— Это еще почему? Я не злопамятный, но он это заслужил. 

— Поверь мне, этого ты знать не хочешь, — его губы растянулись в ироничной довольной улыбке. 

Двери бесшумно открылись, и на пороге возникла высокая фигура ЧанМина. По его виду я бы сказал, он явно доволен собой. 

— Все сделал, как я сказал? — сходу спросил Су.

Мин с видом триумфатора подошел ближе. 

— Конечно, хён, — Чанмин извлек из кармана небольшой бумажный сверток и передал ДжунСу. — Только парень тот стремный какой-то. Я ему сказал все, как ты велел, а он меня таким взглядом смерил, что я уж подумал, что не уйду оттуда живым. А он вручил мне это.

Чанмин нервно дернулся, явно вспоминая встречу с парнем, к которому его отправил ДжунСу. А последний тем временем вскрыл бумажную упаковку и извлек из нее мобильный. Он лукаво улыбнулся, параллельно изучая содержание телефонной книги. В следующее мгновение я услышал сигнал набора номера и Су приложил мобильный к уху.

Кому он звонит можно не спрашивать. В мире остался только один человек, с которым связываться получается таким странным обходным способом.

Лицо Су просияло, а губы растянулись в радостной улыбке. 

— ДжеДжуни, ты веришь в призраков?


End file.
